Cold Heart
by zhaErza
Summary: Pernikahan ini dilaksanakan, tetapi tetap tidak mengubah hati sang gadis yang beku karena ditinggal orang terkasih. Karakter Neji yang tidak banyak berbicara, mempersulit semuanya. / Modifikasi Canon
1. Prologue

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

o

o

o

Prologue

o

o

o

Lamaran keluarga Hyuuga datang ketika Sakura tak di Konoha dan sedang menjalankan misi tunggal. Orang tua, teman-temannya dan bahkan Rokudaime—Hatake Kakashi pun mendukung rencana pernikahan antara Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura. Mengingat gadis bermahkota bunga musim semi itu tidak juga terlihat memiliki kekasih setelah kematian Uchiha Sasuke di perang besar terakhir. Membuat semua orang yang dekat dengan sang Gadis menjadi khawatir.

Semuanya bermula ketika Naruto meminta Sakura untuk mengobati Neji, entah bagaimana hubungan kedua orang itu menjadi dekat—di beberapa waktu, bahkan Neji terlihat mengantarkan Sakura pulang, sehingga timbullah berbagai praduga orang-orang bahwa mereka tengah menjalin hubungan. Hal ini didengar oleh para Tetua Hyuuga, dan mereka langsung menginginkan agar Haruno Sakura—salah satu ninja elit dan murid dari Hokage kelima, menjadi istri dari si Jenius Hyuuga.

Dan bagai gayung bersambut, orang tua Sakura pun menyetujui ketika Tetua Hyuuga yang datang untuk membicarakan niat baik mereka. Namun, tidak dengan sang Gadis musim semi.

o

o

o

Mencoba menjadi dewasa, Sakura yang teramat kesal dan marah pun bertanya secara baik-baik kepada kedua orang tuanya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang cocok untuk bisa menerima pernikahan yang direncanakan dengan si Hyuuga. Malahan, kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa menjadi menantu dari Hyuuga adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu teramat tampan dan terkenal jenius diangkatannya. Berperangai baik dan sopan, tidak kalah dari lelaki mana pun, contohnya seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa disinggung oleh sang Ibu, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia tak ingin meneriaki orang tuanya dan tak ingin peduli dengan masalah ini, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah dengan duduk di bangku taman. Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke, dan terakhir kali ia mencegat lelaki itu untuk tak pergi darinya.

Sore menjelang, ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah, tetapi ia harus bergerak. Ia ingin menanyai permasalahan ini kepada Neji.

"Neji-san, langsung saja, kutahu di antara kita tak ada keinginan untuk menikah. Jika kita menyuarakannya bersama, kuyakin orang tuaku dan juga keluargamu akan mengerti."

Hyuuga Neji berdiri di sampingnya, mereka sedang ada di taman Konoha yang sepi, berdiri di samping pohon dan menyandar, menghindari sengat mentari sore.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas, matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam pun ditampakkan, memantulkan sinar senja yang oranye.

"Sakura, jika kau menolak maka aku tidak masalah. Namun, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Mata keperakan itu menatapnya, hanya lirikan dan membuat Sakura langsung mengerutkan alis.

Sang Gadis menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa tak perlu melakukan pernikahan ini, dan segala macam hal lainnya bahkan mengenai karakter mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak cocok. Namun, ucapan pria itu membuatnya kesal bukan main, setelah segala penjelasannya, Neji malah mengulangi perkataan yang tadi sudah dikatakan lelaki itu. Bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membantu.

"Apa alasanmu? Hah?" Sakura menggeram.

"Tidak ada," ucap sang Lelaki datar.

"Hyuuga Neji, apa kau menganggap semua ini adalah lelucon?" telapak Sakura sudah mengepal, bersiap melayangkan tinju ke wajah mulus sang Lelaki.

Menggelengkan kepala, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Neji menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar di batang pohon, dan kini menghadap kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak sedang berada di posisi untuk menolak, Sakura. Tapi, jika kau tidak menerima semua ini, kau bebas mengikuti kehendakmu."

Gadis itu menarik kerah baju Neji dan mendorong pemuda berambut panjang tersebut ke batang pohon.

"Apa karena kau adalah kelas bawah di Hyuuga, Neji-san. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menentukan takdirmu sendiri, Pecundang. Percuma saja Naruto pernah meninju wajahmu di ujian Chunin dulu, itu bahkan tak merubahmu sebagai pecundang yang menerima takdir tertindas. Terserah saja, aku tidak akan peduli dan menarik kata-kataku."

Sakura tahu, perkataan pasti benar-benar menyakiti Neji, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan orang tuanya berbuat seenaknya dan tidak peduli apa pembelaannya, dan ia juga melihat Neji tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. Memejamkan mata untuk meredakan amarah, Sakura pun pergi.

Saat itu, Hyuuga Neji hanya terdiam, memandangi punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menghela napas dan menatap mentari senja yang indah, ia sangat ingin menjadi elang-elang yang bebas beterbangan di angkasa. Bebas, dan tak dikekang.

o

o

o

Ruangan gelap dan apek terlihat mengerikan, tetapi sudah dua hari sosok lelaki berada di sana dengan tangan dan kaki terikat rantai. Kedua tangannya terbentang ke atas, rantai hitam mengikat, kakinya berlutut pun sama dibelenggu di pergelangan. Makanan yang disediakan sama sekali tak disentuh, bukan karena tak lapar, tetapi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Rantai ini mengekang cakranya, sehingga ia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan, tubuhnya teramat lelah, apalagi darahnya terus-terusan mengalir karena luka cambuk yang terus dilayangkan ketika ia tak juga mau menurut.

Sinar masuk dan menyilaukan mata, kelopaknya berkedip dan ia melihat sang Tuan berdiri gagah dengan tangan saling bersidekap.

"Aku bertanya lagi dan lagi, apa kau masih tak ingin mematuhinya, Neji?"

Napas sang lelaki terdengar, satu-satu, tetapi ia berusaha untuk berbicara.

"S-saya, tidak ... bersedia," bisik suara itu masih jelas terdengar dan Hiashi pun mengerutkan dahi, habis sudah kesabarannya, laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Segel tangan dilakukan, dan Neji tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua hari diberikan hukuman cambuk, Neji berteriak begitu kuat karena hukuman kali ini.

"ARRRRRGGGGGG!"

o

o

o

o

o

Prologue End

Erza Note:

sudah lama pengin buat nejisaku oh ya ini modifikasi canon yaaa. cerita akan berbeda jauh dari kenyataan di animanga naruto hehe.

semoga suka. :)


	2. 1 Hyuuga Neji, Sakit?

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Hyuuga Neji, Sakit?

o

o

o

Musim semi di bulan Maret, itu artinya satu tahun pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dan lima tahun sejak kematian Uchiha Sasuke. Menatap semerbak sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang taman Konoha, membuat perasaan Haruno Sakura tidak juga membaik. Kehilangan membekas tajam, walau coba ia tutupi, tetapi orang-orang terdekat bisa menyadari kilau menghilang yang tak juga terobati.

Mengehela napas, Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas, kali ini jadwalnya dari pagi hingg sore hari.

Beberapa teman-temannya telah menyusul pasangan Naruto dan Hinata, seperti Sai dan Ino yang telah menikah empat bulan lalu, kemudian Shikamaru dan Temari sekita sebulan lalu dan tidak ketinggalan pendekatan antara Chouji dan Karui juga pasangan spektakuler Kiba dan si gadis kusing yang lagi hangat diperbincangan oleh kalangan rookie sembilan. Melihat perkembangan percintaan teman-temannya yang berhasil, membuat Sakura menghela lega.

Tatapannya kini mendadak sayu, berpikir bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri. Semenjak kematian sosok yang dicinta, Sakura merasa dirinya hampa. Menolak segala lamaran yang datang dan terlihat lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu, keinginannya untuk tetap menutup hati tidaklah goyah. Ia bahkan berniat mengikuti jejak sang Guru—Senju Tsunade. Mengabdikan diri untuk desanya dan menjadi kepala rumah sakit untuk layanan anak-anak adalah tugas mulia yang membuatnya selalu bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari bayang-bayang kelam di masa lalu.

Memasuki gedung, Sakura pun menyapa para suster dan resepsionis, kemudian ke ruangannya. Memeriksa beberapa laporan para pasien yang akan dia tangani nanti. Hari ini ada satu oprasi saja dan akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi.

Matahari telah berubah menjadi oranye, baru saja melepas pakaian hijau, sarung tangan dan masker, Sakura pun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki pirang maniak ramen itu berwajah cemas dan menariknya untuk bicara. Meminta Sakura untuk ke kediaman Hyuuga karena kakak sepupu dari istrinya membutuhkan perawatan seorang ninja medis terbaik.

Walau merasa agak lelah karena chakranya terkuras, Sakura pun dengan sigap menerima permintaan mantan sahabat setimnya dulu. Mendengar cerita Naruto membuatnya merasa harus cepat melihat keadaan Hyuuga Neji, apalagi lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa kakak sepupu Hinata telah tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia bertanya apa penyebab hal itu terjadi dan apakah sakit Neji separah itu? Lantas kenapa tidak langsung membawa ke rumah sakit agar dirawat lebih insentif. Namun, Naruto hanya mengatakan sebaiknya Sakura bergegas untuk menyaksikannya sendiri.

Mereka pun mampir sebentar ke ruangannya dan membawa beberapa peralatan medis untuk menunjang pemeriksaan.

Rambut pendek Sakura tertiup angin ketika ia melompati atap-atap rumah warga agar lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan, di depannya Naruto memimpin perjalanan ini, hingga sampailah mereka di distrik Hyuuga. Mereka menuju ke kediaman Souke—kalangan atas, dan memasuki ke tempat yang tak pernah Sakura tahu, selama ini ia hanya pernah berkunjung beberapa kali. Dan yang ditapakinya dahulu adalah rumah inti kepala Klan dari orang tua Hinata.

"Ayo cepat, Sakura. Hinata sudah berada di bawah menemani Neji." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura saking tidak sabar, gadis itu sempat tercengang ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan rahasia, ruangan bawah tanah dan dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal. Gelap, pengap dan hanya diterangi nyala obor di dinding.

Ini lebih mirip seperti penjara bawah tanah, dan benar saja karena di sana terdapat sel-sel tahanan yang sepertinya tidak tepakai. Dari banyaknya sel, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mendekam. Namun, kenapa Naruto membawanya ke tempat seperti ini? Bukannya ia akan memeriksa Hyuuga Neji yang sakit? Apa jangan-jangan—ah, tidak mungkin. Hyuuga tidak sekejam itu, bukan?

Langkah kakinya terhenti, ia melihat beberapa pengawal berdiri di depan sebuah sel tanahan yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda. Hinata dan Neji. Matanya melebar, kala melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi si Hyuuga Jenius itu, tengah dirantai dengan kedua tangan tengakat dan berposisi berlutut. Tidak memakai atasan, hanya celana hitam dibawah lutut yang dikenakan dan lebih parah lagi, seluruh tubuh terdapat bekas luka cambuk.

"A-apa-apaan i-ni?" Sakura seketika berbisik, tubuhnya terkaku sejenak dan ia bisa melihat Hinata yang sudah menangis menatapnya. Wanita yang telah menikah itu kini menghampiri Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu agar lekas memeriksa kakak sepupunya.

"Sakura-chan, kau datang. Cepatlah, tolong Neji-niisan."

Hanya anggukan kepala, kemudian ia mendekat dan berjongkok, melihat wajah pucat Neji dan memeriksa nadi dan suhu tubuhnya.

Wajah Neji tertunduk, rambut panjangnya yang indah kini kusam, sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berada di tempat ini? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Atau lebih?

"Naruto, aku akan menghentikan pendarahan pada luka-lukanya, jadi aku ingin kau mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk. Dan Hinata, aku ingin kau membuatkan hidangan, sup kaldu dan bubur, kemudian teh dengan gula cukup banyak. Aku akan menyadarkannya dan dia harus diberi asupan agar tak kekurangan nutrisi dan dehidrasi."

Sakura mengatakan semua itu sambil mengeluarkan cakranya, menghentikan pendarahan pada luka-luka sang Lelaki dan kemudian berkonsentrasi ketika Naruto dan Hinata pergi melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Di dalam benaknya, ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi hingga Neji dihukum seperti ini? Ia tahu Hyuuga adalah klan terpandang yang memiliki tradisi dan peraturan keluarga sendiri yang ketat, tetapi jika sampai hukuman seperti ini menimpa Neji, apakah artinya sang Lelaki melakukan kesalahan fatal?

Menghela napas, setelah selesai menghentikan pendarahan pada luka-luka tersebut, Sakura pun menyentuh dahi berlambang status Bunke Hyuuga dan mengalirkan cakra dari telapak tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik tangannya memasang sarung tangan karet agar lebih higienis ketika membersihkan darah dan luka-luka Neji. Ketika mempersiapkan perban dan antiseptik, ia mendengera suara sang Lelaki yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Sa-kura, kah?" Neji bersuara pelan hingga lebih mirip bisikan. Mata lelaki itu terbuka sayu dan melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. "Apakah, Hiashi-sama, telah ... mengizinkan?"

Mengerutkan alis, Sakura pun berbicara bahwa ia berada di sini karena dibawa oleh Naruto, pemuda maniak ramen itu mengatakan bahwa Neji membutuhkan bantuannya dan hanya dirinya lah yang paling bisa dipercaya mereka—Hinata dan Naruto.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Sakura, Naruto datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil kering. Ia pun menaruh baskom itu dan memberikan handuk kepada Sakura. Sang Gadis kemudian menyerukan agar borgol yang membelenggu tubuh Neji dilepaskan supaya dirinya bisa lebih leluasa membersihkan luka dan membalutnya nanti.

"Apakah ... Hiashi-sama sudah mengizinkan?" kembali suara serak Neji menginterupsi, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepala, dan mulai melepaskan borgol, dari arah belakang Hinata datang dengan membawa teh hangat.

Tubuh Neji diangkat Naruto atas perintah Sakura untuk meluruskan kaki sang Lelaki. Bahu itu dipegangi pemuda maniak ramen agar bisa duduk tegak, kemudian Hinata memberikan teh kepada Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu untuk membantu kakak sepupunya menghilangkan dahaga. Setelahnya, Hinata harus kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sup dan bubur seperti yang disarankan Sakura tadi.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, Neji-san." Teh di gelas tembikar tinggal setengah, Sakura memberikan gelas kepada Naruto agar kembali diletakkan di nampan. Setelahnya, Sakura pun mengambil handuk dan mulai mencelupkannya kepada air hangat.

"Mungkin ini akan membuatmu tak nyaman, Neji-san, tetapi setelahnya kau akan merasa lebih baik." Setelah memeras handuk, dengan perlahan Sakura mulai membersihkan darah dan luka-luka pada tubuh Neji. Lelaki itu tidak bersuara, tetapi alisnya berkerut karena rasa tak nyaman disebabkan sengatan sakit yang mulai menjadi.

Wajah Neji benar-benar letih, kantung mata menghiasi dengan kulit pucat dan sorot mata sendu. Melihat air yang telah berubah warna, maka Sakura pun menyerukan agar Naruto kembali mengambil air baru, sementara itu tubuh Neji sekarang dipegangi oleh Sakura.

"Setelah lukamu dibalut, kau harus makan, Neji-san. Jadi, pertahankan kesadaranmu atau kau ingin memejamkan mata sejenak, nanti bisa aku bangunkan?" rambut Neji sejak tadi sudah diikat seadanya oleh Sakura sebelum ia memulai membersihkan luka, walau luka Neji telah mereka tangani, tetapi tubuh lelaki ini memang begitu kotor, terutama rambut yang kusam dan banyak terdapat darah kering sehingga menjadikan surai itu lengket dan kaku.

Kelopak mata Neji terpejam, napas lelaki itu teratur sekarang, beristirahat walau sejenak meski keadaannya membuatnya tak nyaman, tetapi ia benar-benar lelah dengan kondisi yang ia hadapi.

Naruto yang baru kembali terkejut, mengira kakak sepupu iparnya itu tidak sadarkan diri, sebelum kemudian ia mendengar penjelasan Sakura dan membuatnya lega. Kembali, setelah luka itu dibersihkan, maka Sakura melepaskan sarung tangannya yang penuh dengan bekas darah, memberikan luka-luka itu salep khusus untuk menyembuhkan luka luar dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Selesai, Sakura menggunakan tangannya untuk memeriksa tubuh Neji yang lainnya dengan cakra, mencari tahu adakah luka lainnya yang diderita lelaki itu.

"Sudah tak apa, bersyukur Neji-san hanya luka luar, tetapi karena cambukan terus menerus membuat darahnya cukup banyak hilang. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak masalah Naruto, tubuhnya sudah stabil karena pendarahan sudah dihentikan." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat Hinata membawa baki dengan dua mangkuk yang mengeluarkan harum menawan, mengepulkan asap. Wanita yang dulunya adalah Hyuuga Souke itu berlutut dan meletakkan baki di atas lantai. "Tapi, akan lebih baik setelah makan nanti Neji-san beristirahan di tempat bersih, Naruto, Hinata."

Kedua orang yang adalah pasangan suami-istri itu saling memandang, Hinata langsung beraut sedih karena ini di luar kuasanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Neji-niisan, tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sampai lusa," bisik wanita yang sekarang bemarga Uzumaki.

Menghela napas, Sakura mencoba mengerti walau ia kesal bukan main, ia tidak tahu kesalahan macam apa yang telah dibuat Neji hingga harus berakhir mengenaskan dengan hukuman seperti ini. Ia tidak mengira Hyuuga sangat ketat kepada bawahan mereka, bukan hanya itu, dahulu ia juga tahu tubuh Hinata babak belur karena harus menjalankan ritual latihan entah apa hingga Hinata selalu meringis kesakitan. Berada di dalam keluarga bangsawan tidaklah mudah.

"Aku mengerti, tetapi jika dibiarkan seperti ini keadaannya akan memburuk, Naruto. Sudahlah, sebaiknya Neji-san harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu."

Dengan perlahan ia membangunkan Hyuuga Neji dengan menepuk pelan pipi lelaki itu, beberapa tepukan, kelopak mata Neji bergerak dan lelaki itu berkedip. Terlihat sekali sang Hyuuga kesusahan untuk bangun karena keletihan yang dirasakan, bisa ia lihat sekarang alis hitam itu mengerut dalam untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya karena rasa kantuk yang mendera.

"Kau harus makan, Neji-san, setelah ini kau bisa kembali beristirahat."

Hanya gumanan yang terdengar, Hinata pun mendekat dan memberikan mangkuk berisi sup dan bubur kepada Sakura, dan gadis bersambut merah muda itu mulai mengambil sendok dan memberikan sang Lelaki hidangan hangat yang tercium lezat. Sementara Sakura sedang menyuapi, Naruto sedang menahan tubuh Neji, Hinata pun beralih untuk memberisihkan baskom air dan handuk yang bernoda darah, ia mengangkat kemudian membawanya.

Hidangan itu hanya disantap setengahnya saja, setelahnya kepala berambut cokelat gelap itu menggeleng pelan dan Sakura pun tidak ingin memaksakan karena setidaknya perut Neji sudah terisi.

"Neji, kenapa tidak kau habiskan?" Naruto memandang tak percaya, baginya kalau bisa dihabiskan pasti tenaga lelaki ini akan pulih.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Lebih baik tidak dipaksakan. Dan dua hari setelah ini aku harap Neji-san ke rumah sakit agar perbannya bisa diganti."

Menganggukkan kepala, Neji dan Naruto pun mengerti, tetapi ia hanya berharap agar keadaan lelaki Hyuuga itu tidak kembali memburuk karena tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini. Bagaimanapun, Neji sedang tidak sehat, dan beristirahat di sel penjara yang jauh dari kata layat tidaklah pantas bagi orang yang terluka apalagi dengan kedua tangan dan kaki dirantai dan harus berlutut seperti tadi.

"Naruto, kuharap Neji-san tidak dirantai lagi, bisa-bisa peredaran darahnya tidak lancar."

Laki-laki yang masih dipegangi Naruto hanya diam, setelahnya Sakura mengambil air dan memberikan lelaki itu obat untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali. Semoga lekas sembuh, Neji-san, dan Naruto, kau bisa panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Neji-san."

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

Yeeee sudah updateeee. HUhuhu chapter pertama sengaja dibuat gini waahhha.

Ahaha ditunggu komentarnya, maaf Erza gak bisa balas komen karena up dari hape huhu.


	3. 2 Ucapan Terimakasih

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Ucapan Terimakasih

o

o

o

Dua hari paska diobati Sakura, Neji pun akhirnya keluar dari sel yang telah mengurungnya karena hukuman, sebab sudah melakukan kesalahan. Ia kemudian bisa lega karena akhirnya mengistirahatkan diri di kamar kediaman Bunke, tubuhnya sudah lebih bersih, rambutnya juga ia cuci walau badan hanya bisa dibasuh seadanya dengan kain basah karena perban yang masih membalut.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore nanti, ia berencana akan menemui Sakura seperti perkataan gadis itu. Ia berada di atas futon, tadi Hinata dan Naruto datang memberikan teh dan bubur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Lukanya memang sudah tidak terlalu sakit, tetapi keletihan yang ia rasakan terutama di bagian kaki karena dipaksa terus menerus berlutut membuat kebas di sana menjadi tak terkira.

Memejamkan mata, dan mengembuskan napas, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlabuh ke negeri mimpi.

Siang hari, Neji terbangun dan menyadari bahwa di samping futon terdapat baki berisikan hidangan seperti nasi, sup daging dan acar, juga teh dan air mineral. Ia menghela napas karena tidak sepantasnya Hinata melakukan hal ini kepada dirinya yang adalah seorang Bunke, tetapi ia tahu betapa gadis itu keras kepala, dan jika ia mengatakan hal ini pasti Hinata tidak akan terima. Berjalan ke kamar mandi, Neji pun membasuh wajah. Setelahnya ia menyantap hidangan yang sudah disediakan sang Sepupu.

Mengganti pakaian, ia lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, kali ini ia merasa sudah lebih baik sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak merepotkan pasangan suami istri Uzumaki itu. Memakai pakaian putih seperti biasa, sepatu ninja dan ikat kepala Konoha untuk menutupi segel klan Hyuuga khas Bunke, ia pun telah siap ke luar rumah.

Jalanan desa ramai, beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan rekannya, seperti Kiba dan juga Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa harus pergi ke rumah sakit, hanya menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sedang ada urusan. Tempat yang dituju pun telah tertangkap oleh irisnya yang keperakan bak rembulan, menuju meja resepsionis, Neji menanyakan di mana ruangan dari Haruno Sakura berada.

"Ah, Sakura Shiso masih di ruangan oprasi, tetapi Hyuuga-san bisa menunggu di ruangan beliau karena sudah membuat janji." Sang Resepsionis menjabarkan di mana letak ruangan sang Gadis, mengikuti petunjuknya, Neji pun berjalan dan menemukan pintu berpapan nama orang yang dicari.

Duduk di salah satu kursi, Neji memperhatikan ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat meja kerja, sofa, kasur untuk memeriksa pasien dan sebuah pintu lagi yang ia perkirakan adalah kamar kecil. Sekitar setengah jan, akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok berambut merah muda.

Berdiri, Neji pun memberi salam dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai kesopanan. Ia melihat mata hijau Sakura membesar, kemudian gadis itu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, Neji-san. Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku tadi ada oprasi. Silakan duduk, kau mau teh atau jus?" gadis itu menuju meja kerjanya, meletakkan beberapa berkas dan menuju sebuah westafel untuk mencuci tangan.

"Setengah jam. Tidak, terimakasih. Jangan merepotkan dirimu, Sakura."

Namun, Sakura tetap membuatkan teh, untuk dirinya yang juga lelah, dan untuk Neji karena sudah menunggu lama. Gadis itu mengembangkan kembali senyum ketika meletakkan gelas tembikan dan sebuah wasagi kepada Neji. Mendapati hal itu, sang Pria pun menghela napas.

"Silakan, Neji-san. Aku akan mempersiapkan beberapa hal dahulu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil teh dan menyesabnya, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai mengambil baskom, air hangat dan antiseptik, kain kasa dan lainnya. Setelah persiapan selesai, Sakura pun mempesilakan Neji untuk berpindah tempat ke ranjang pasien yang sudah tersedia. Laki-laki itu membuka baju putih panjangnya dan membiarkan Sakura melepaskan perban dan membersihkan luka di tubuhnya. Setelah semua diselesaikan, Sakura membersihkan bekas-bekas perban lama dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah di luar ruangan, sementara Neji memperbaiki pakaiannya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, menghela napas sambil berkata, "Terimakasih, Sakura." Mata perak itu menatap sang Gadis yang telah kembali mendekat, terlihat bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan dibalas Sakura dengan senyum semringah dan anggukan kepala.

"Itu telah menjadi kewajibanku, Neji-san. Lagi pula, kau adalah kakak ipar dari sahabatku." Sekarang Sakura berjalan ke arah sofa dan meminum teh yang ia buat tadi. Hyuuga Neji pun tak mungkin langsung undur diri, sementara teh yang ia minum bahkan belum sampai setengah, lagi pula wasagi yang dihidangkan Sakura juga belum ia sentuh. Maka dari itu, Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya di sofa panjang tempatnya tadi dan menghabiskan suguhan sang Gadis.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Neji tidak lagi perlu ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perban karena dua hari lagi sudah bisa dilepaskan dan tidak perlu lagi diperban. Karena Neji baru saja pulih, maka Sakura menyarankan agar lelaki itu beristirahat ketika nanti sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

o

o

o

Menghirup wangi angin malam, sang Gadis berdiri di balkon kamarnya, mendongakkan wajah ke angkasa dan menatap gemintang yang sekarang entah kenapa tidak terlihat bersinar karena tertutup awan gelap. Apakah hujan akan turun? Entahlah, tetapi Haruno Sakura sangat ingin keluar dan berjalan-jalan ke pusat desa. Hari ini sejak tadi pagi ketika bertugas, ia merasa gundah. Padahal sorenya ia sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke di pusarannya, tetapi perasaannya tak juga membaik.

Mengembuskan napas, Sakura menutup pintu balkon dan keluar dari kamar, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Pusat desa mulai terlihat, ia menatap keramaian padahal malam mulai melarut. Kedai makanan dan kedai sake semakin ramai, warung ramen kesukaan Naruto dan juga toko-toko yang berjajar rapi. Langkahnya tidak berhenti, ia terus saja menggerakkan kaki hingga membawanya ke jalan menuju pintu keluar desa. Dan ia pun sekarang terpaku, ketika beberapa langkah lagi di hadapannya terlihat bangku terbuat dari batu yang selalu menjadi tempat persinggahannya di kala hati gelisah.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Sakura pun menggerakkan diri. Ketika berada di hadapannya, ia sekilas terbayang masa-masa lalu di tempat ini. Tangannya pun terulur, menyentuh bangku batu sedingin es. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, untuk beberapa saat bola matanya memandang hampa ke arah pohon dan semak di depannya. Mengenang orang yang terkasih dan telah tiada, sudah lima tahun lamanya.

Duduk entah beberapa lama, mungkin sekarang malam memang telah benar-benar larut, tetapi karena gemuruh itu belum juga pergi, maka Sakura berpikir untuk berada di tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Matanya memejam, menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya menyengat kulit. Namun, biarlah semua itu ia anggap sebagai pengobat rasa tak menyenangkan di hati.

Tapak kaki terdengar, kemudian terhenti, Sakura tetap tidak peduli karena ia tidak merasakan adanya tanda bahaya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali.

"Sakura?" sosok itu berdiri di samping tubuhnya, mengerutkan alis karena berpikir Sakura tertidur di tempat seperti ini.

Awalnya, Neji cukup yakin ketika matanya yang perak menangkap seberkas merah muda di malam larut. Ia pun terdiam karena menyadari mata gadis itu memejam, berpikir apakah Sakura tertidur di kursi batu ini? Namun, ketika ia mendekat dan memanggil nama gadis itu, Sakura tersentak dan menandakan bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu hanyalah memejamkan mata.

"Ah, Neji-san? Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini?" bola mata hijau itu melebar, menatap wajah sang Lelaki yang mengerutkan alis dalam.

"Tidakkah itu seharusnya pertanyaanku, Sakura? Aku baru saja kembali dari misi tunggal."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali bola matanya terlihat membesar.

"Ah, apa kau langsung menerima misi, bahkan dengan tubuh yang baru saja pulih?"

Neji mendenguskan napas, memang ia baru saja pulih dua hari lalu, dan ia langsung mengambil misi karena sudah cukup bosan di rumah saja. Lagi pula, ia juga tidaklah menderita sakit parah, hanya bekas luka cambuk karena hukuman dan kurang nutrisi karena beberapa hari tidak makan dan minum dengan teratur.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja," ucap pemuda itu lugas.

Tidak mau membuat keributan, Sakura pun menghela napasnya dan berusaha mengerti walau ia tak yakin saat mengambil misi Neji telah sembuh seratus persen.

"Terserah kau saja, dan sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat, Neji-san." Sakura mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia melihat wajah Neji yang memang terpancar kelelahan di sana, belum lagi baju lelaki itu sedikit kotor karena keringat atau malah bekas hujan yang hampir mengering. Astasa, apa lelaki ini tidak berteduh terlebih dahulu dan berhujan-hujan agar cepat sampai ke desa?

"Kau sendiri?"

Mengembangkan senyum, Sakura berkata ia ingin beberapa saat lagi di tempat ini.

Walaupun Sakura telah menjelaskan sedemikian kepada Neji, lelaki itu sampai sekarang tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya, membuat alis Sakura mengerut kesal. Kenapa lagi?

"Ada apa lagi, Neji-san?"

"Apa kau tidak pulang?"

Terdengar helaan cukup kuat dari bibir Sakura, gadis itu menggeleng. Dan mengatakan ia hanya ingin di sini untuk menikmati suasana yang sedang mendung. Tentu saja mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Sakura membuat Neji semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

Lelaki itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi dengan berdiri tepat di hadapan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura kesal juga. Mendecak, Sakura pun berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang sekarang, melangkah dan mengeluh di dalam hati, Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau sekarang Neji mendengus sambil tersenyum karena melihat aksi Sakura yang menurutnya lucu.

Mereka berada di pusat desa, Neji di sebelahnya berjalan, sepertinya sengaja karena dia telah menguji beberapa kali. Ketika berjalan cepat, lelaki Hyuuga itu akan melebarkan langkah, ketika ia berjalan lambat, pun Neji melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, bukannya kita berlawanan arah, Neji-san?" Sakura menghentikan langkah, dan memelototi Neji. Sementara itu, sang Lelaki hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berucap 'ayo'.

Gerimis mulai turun, orang-orang di desa berlarian, dan tiba-tiba beberapa detik setelahnya hujan lebat menumbuki tanah yang meraka pijak. Sakura panik, bukan karena takut basah, tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting lagi. Ia bisa saja melompati gedung-gedung, tetapi pastinya tubuhnya akan kuyub. Namun, tidak, untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih berteduh di emperan toko.

Ia berlari, mengikuti penduduk yang masih berlalu lalang mencari tempat berlindung, dan sampailah di sebuah empertan toko beratap lebar sehingga mereka bisa berteduh di sana.

Menghela napas, Sakura tentu merasa lega, hari ini adalah tanggal merahnya. Ceroboh sekali, karena gundah di dada, ia sampai tidak mengingat hari ini adalah masa bulanannya. Neji berada di samping, sedang mengibas-kibaskan pakaian dengan menggosokkan telapak ke legan dan rambut cokelat panjang. Kalau saja mereka masih di dekat bangku batu tempat Sakura menenangkan diri, pasti ia sudah kebasahan dan akan merasa malu bukan main karena Neji akan melihat hal yang paling fatal bagi seluruh wanita.

Mata hijau Sakura melihat pakaian Neji yang sekarang semakin basah, bahkan tubuh laki-laki itu tercetak jelas di balik pakaian putih mirip kimono yang dikenakan.

"Pakai ini," saran gadis merah muda di sampan Neji. Sakura memang membawa saputangan di kantungnya, ia sekarang tengah memakai sweeter hijau dengan jins putih yang panjangnya sebetis. "Kau basah sekali, sebelum ini juga telah kehujanan, ya? Bisa-bisa kau sakit lagi, Neji-san," keluh Sakura, memperhatikan pakaian kuyup yang dipakai sang Lelaki.

Namun, Neji hanya menampilkan smirk, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kau akan kurepotkan lagi." Gadis merah muda itu pun langsung merotasikan bola matanya.

Nyaris setengah jam, mereka pun bisa melangkah karena sekarang rintik-rintik hujan mulai mereda. Sakura mengehela napsanya dan menyampaikan kepada Neji agar mereka sebaiknya lekas pulang sebelum cuaca kembali tidak bersahabat, tetapi nyatanya lelaki itu benar-benar keras kepala. Hingga Sakura menggunakan cakranya untuk melompati atap gedung agar ia bisa lebih capat sampai di rumah. Sepuluh meter sebelum gedung rumahnya, Sakura menginjak tanah dan langsung berbalik dan mencerca Neji.

"Astaga, apa yang kaulakukan dengan mengikuti sampai ke sini, Neji-san? Ck, kau benar-benar keras kepala." Tidak memedulikan kekesalan Sakura, Neji terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah datarnya, lelaki itu kemudian melangkah, dan Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas panjang untuk menghadapi sang Hyuuga karena sudah menguji kesabarannya. Mungkin Hyuuga Neji telah tertular Naruto karena bisa terus menerus membuatnya sebal.

Sesampainya di depan gedung, Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tetapi aku benar-benar serius untuk menyuruhmu agar cepat pulang dan mengganti pakaianmu sebelum aku kembali dikejutkan karena melihat kau jatuh sakit lagi, Neji-san."

"Tentu, aku akan mengingat ucapanmu, Sakura. Ini," ujar Neji sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tadi memang dibawa lelaki itu.

Mengerutkan alis, Sakura hanya menatapnya, tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Neji.

"Apa itu?"

"Anggap saja sebagai balasan dan ucapan terimakasih, Sakura."

Berkedip, Sakura mengatakan kalau itu memanglah kewajiban dan tugasnya sebagai iryou-nin. Maka Neji tidak perlu bersusah untuk membalasnya. Namun, akhinya Sakura menerima bungkusan Neji karena memang tidak mungkin ia menolaknya.

"Ini, tidakkah untuk keluargamu saja, Neji-san?"

Kantung yang tersisa di tangan sang Pria, ia angkat, menunjukkan kepada Sakura bahwa lelaki itu memang sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Mungkin, jika tidak bertemu di jalan, Neji memang akan berkunjung untuk menyerahkan oleh-oleh sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Sakura." sang Pria menganggukkan kepala dan beranjak pergi ketika Sakura menyerukan agar lelaki itu hati-hati di jalan.

Setelah Neji menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura mengintip hadiah apa yang ada di balik bungkusan plastik ini, ia melihat sebuah kotak terbuat dari kertas. Di dalam kamar, setelah mengganti pakaian, ia mengambil oleh-oleh dari Neji dan membukanya. Itu adalah patung kecil terbuat dari tanah liat yang berbentuk dan berwarna seperti Katsuyu, hewan kuchiyose Sakura. Tersenyum, ia pun meletakkan benda itu di atas meja nakas, bersebelahan dengan foto anggota tim tujuh.

o

o

o

Bersambung

o

o

o

Erza note:

terimakasih untuk yang membaca, Erza sangat senang dengan beragam komentar kalian, tapi Erza tidak bisa membalas karena hanya bisa update dari hp huhuhu.

pokoknya ditunggu komentar kalian.

selalau semangat.


	4. 3 Rookie Sembilan Berkumpul

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

o

o

o

Chapter 3

Rookie Sembilan Berkumpul

o

o

o

Misi para angkatan rookie sembilan telah usai dilaksanakan pekan ini, beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung berencana menuju tempat pemandian umum guna untuk membersihkan dan menenangkan diri. Sebagian lagi pulang mengisi perut karena sudah lapar, sementara itu Sakura, Naruto dan Sai yang kali ini mendapatkan misi satu tim telah sepakat memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Mungkin bagi Naruto dan Sai yang telah menikah akan melepas kagen kepada istri tercinta.

Seperti yang ia duga, hari ini cukup lenggang di pemandian air panas. Hanya ada dirinya dan Tenten, gadis itu mengobrol tentang misi mereka yang tiada henti karena sang Sensei menolak beristirahat saat perjalanan pulang, sebab ingin memecahkan rekor untuk kesekian kalinya dan parahnya Lee pun setuju. Tentu ketidaksetujuan Tenten sama sekali tidak digubris, apalagi Neji bukanlah orang yang mau berepot untuk membahas hal konyol seperti ini.

"Haaah, aku merasa lega karena air hangat sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan melelahkan."

Gadis berambut merah muda tertawa kecil, Tenten memang dikelilingi oleh orang enerjik, tidak hanya salah satu rekan, sensei gadis bercepol dua itu pun sangat-sangat mencintai semangat masa muda.

Uap panas mengepul ke seluruh wajah, Sakura menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendengar Tenten mendesah karena sekarang tidak seramai dahulu.

"Semenjak Hinata dan Ino menikah, mereka jarang berkumpul bersama kita."

"Tenten-san, tentu saja mereka lebih memilih untuk bersama keluarga baru." Sakura tersenyum tulus, mengingat perjuangan cinta Hinata yang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak masih kecil, tidak jauh dari kisah cintanya. Hanya saja ...

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, Sakura mengubah atensi dengan menatap Tenten yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk, dan berpikir untuk kembali mengajak para rekan perempuan berkumpul bersama. Itu adalah ide yang bagus mengingat mereka sudah sangat jarang pergi bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Kita juga undang Temari."

Setelah selesai berendam, Sakura pun memberitahu Temari dan Ino, sedangkan Tenten memberitahu Hinata. Sakura agak tercengang karena ternyata sahabat kuningnya itu telah lebih dahulu menerima undangan Lee, yang mengajak seluruh Rookie sembilan untuk berkumpul bersama di rumah lelaki itu. Tidak mau hal ini terjadi, Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan membawa wanita itu agak menjauh dari Sai yang duduk di sofa dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jelek?"

Memutar bola mata, Sakura tidak mau repot-repot untuk melawani Sai yang mulutnya sejak dahulu memang sudah tidak bisa diatur.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku dan Tenten-san telah membuat acara untuk para Kunoichi di YakiniQ. Itu pasti lebih menyenangkan karena kita akan membahas banyak hal untuk sesama wanita." Sakura mengernyitkan alis, dahinya yang tertutup poni miring pun berkerut.

Bersidekap, Ino menggelengkan kepala karena tidak mungkin ia membatalkan janji kepada Lee, apalagi Sai juga telah setuju. Sakura pun memelas, bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Kini gadis itu seperti anak kucing yang tersesat, tetapi sungguh hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau tega, Pig," bisik Sakura pilu.

Merotasikan bola mata aquapearlnya, Ino pun mengatakan kalau Sakura juga diundang, dan Lee sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak jauh hari. Untuk perkumpulan para Kunoichi, mereka bisa melakukannya lain waktu karena para wanita memang lebih sedikit jumlahnya dari para lelaki rookie sembilan. Dan akan cukup sulit mencari waktu yang pas dan bebas dari misi.

Menghela napas, Sakura pun menganggukkan kepala murung. Jam delapan nanti Sakura akan pergi bersama Ino menuju rumah Lee, tetapi sebelum itu ia harus menyampaikan kabar tidak mengenakan ini kepada Tenten, si gadis pasti akan kecewa karena hal ini. Berpamit diri, Sakura pun melangkah dan mencari rekan dari Hyuuga Neji. Menuju kediaman Souke Hyuuga karena Tenten akan menemui Hinata, maka Sakura mendaratkan tapaknya di distri kediaman kelas atas.

Menatap sekeliling, tempat ini benar-benar hanya dipenuhi oleh kalangan Hyuuga berambut kelam dan bermata perak, beberapa ada yang amnesty seperti Hinata. Mungkin, sekarang yang berbeda hanyalah Naruto. Sakura menyeringai, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mencoloknya sahabatnya itu ketika dikumpulkan di antara para Hyuuga.

Sang Gadis musim semi sama sekali tidak menyadari karena khayalnya, bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan Hyuuga Neji yang baru saja datang dari arah persimpangan di dekat kediaman Hinata. Alis hitam lelaki itu terangkat karena menatap Sakura sedang tersenyum dan kadang-kadang terkikik sendiri, tetapi pandangan mata hijau itu seperti menerawang.

"Sakura?" tubuh gadis itu tersentak, ketika mendengar suara Neji dan sosok lelaki itu yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Ah, Neji-san. Kukira siapa, huhh." Telapak tangan Sakura mengelus dada, merasa lega telah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku rasa kau nyaris menabrak gerbang?"

"Eh?" kelopak mata sang Gadis mengedip, ia melihat gerbang bertulis Hyuuga di atas tiang nyaris setengah meter di depannya. Jika bukan karena Neji yang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan, sudahlah pasti ia menabrak gerbang.

Gadis itu menyengir dengan alis mata yang mengerut, menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan orang-orang Hyuuga yang berciri fisik nyaris sama. Lalu membandingkannya dengan Naruto. Itu pasti terlihat sangat mencolok, bukan?" Sakura tertawa, kemudian ia terdiam karena mengingat tujuannya ke tempat kediaman Souke. "Ah, Neji-san, apa kau melihat Tenten-san? Dia bilang akan ke sini menjumpai Hinata, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya."

Lelaki itu mengeleng, mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa dirinya juga baru tiba di kediaman Souke.

"Mungkin Tenten masih berada di dalam bersama Hinata-sama." Jelas sang Lelaki. Gadis itu pun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian Neji menyarankan agar Sakura mengikutinya saja karena dia juga akan menjumpai Hiashi.

Benar seperti tebakan Neji, bahwa sekarang Tenten masih bersama Hinata dan sedang mengobrol, Hiashi yang ada tidak jauh dari Hinata dan sedang berbicara dengan salah Tetua Hyuuga di halaman sambil berdiri, pun melihat kedatangan Neji dan Sakura. Lelaki itu lalu menyerukan agar Sakura bergabung bersama Hinata, Tenten dan Naruto saja yang sedang asik duduk sambil minum teh di gazebo, sedang sang dirinya akan menemui dua orang berpengaru di Klan Hyuuga.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Neji-san." Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, sementara lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Tidak seberapa dibandingkan bantuanmu, bukan?" lelaki itu bersmirk ria, dan membalikkan tubuh.

Mendengar hal itu, lantas saja Sakura tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Padahal Neji dahulu sudah berepot-repot sampai meberikannya oleh-oleh. Sakura lalu menatap teman-temannya, di sana mereka sedang bercanda riang, Naruto bahkan tertawa lebar sambil sesekali punggungnya dielus tangan Hinata kerana terbatuk-batuk.

"Hai, semuanya."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kau ada di sini, kebetulan sekali bersamaan dengan Tenten." Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran lebar, lelaki satu ini sama sekali tidak berubah walau sudah menikah dan hidup berasama dengan orang-orang bertampang kaku khas Hyuuga. Untungnya Hinata tidak sedemikian, wajah wanita itu teramat anggun.

"Iya, soalnya memang ada keperluan dengan Tenten-san dan Hinata. Ini urusan wanita, jadi menyingkirlah dulu, Naruto."

Laki-laki maniak ramen itu cemberut, dan mengatakan dengan cibiran bahwa Sakura kejam. Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan para pria," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan dagunya kepada Neji, Hiashi dan kakeknya Hinata. Tentu saja mengetahui hal itu membuat ekspresi Naruto menjadi tak tenang.

"Baiklah, mending aku menyingkir dari para wanita. Makan ramen saja." Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangan dan menaruhnya santai di atas kepala, pakaian oranye yang dipakai membuat Naruto satu-satunya yang mencolok dan terang dibanding Hyuuga yang cenderung suka warna gelap atau lembut.

Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum, sementara itu Tenten terkekeh melihat aksi Naruto yang masih agak sungkan untuk bergabung dengan ayah mertua dan kakek mertuanya.

Dan seperti pemikiran Sakura, bahwa Tenten juga telah mengetahui tentang Lee yang telah mengundang rookie sembilan terlebih dahulu. Alhasi, mereka pun membatalkan acara kumpul para Kunoichi karena akan menghadiri undangan dari Rock Lee. Pukul delapan malam mereka akan datang ke rumah lelaki serba hijau itu.

o

o

o

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit Sakura, Sai dan Ino pergi menuju rumah Rock Lee. Sebelumnya mereka telah lebih dahulu mengisi perut karena mungkin nantinya sang Monster Hijau Konoha akan menyajikan camilan saja untuk menemani kehadiran mereka. Mereka telah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, dan sampailah di rumah lelaki yang mengundang. Di depan pintu sudah ada rekan lainnya, Shikamaru dan Temari, wanita itu terlihat melambaikan tangan ketika mereka sudah mendekat. Chouji yang sedang memakan keripik kentang, Tenten, Neji dan Hinata juga Naruto, tak lupa Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino. Sebelum memasuki pintu, tiba-tiba Sakura terbelalak.

"Ah, gawat. Aku belum menyampaikan bahwa laporan medis ada tertumpuk di mejaku. Pasti Senpai kebingungan, Lee-san, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sebentar, maaf tapi aku janji akan cepat menyelesaikannya."

Gadis itu langsung pergi, menggunakan cakranya dan melompati atap gedung, membuat Ino mengelengkan kepala, Sakura sepertinya agak lelah karena berurusan dengan laporan medis, maka dari itu si gadis musim semi melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Dasar, Sakura. Dia pasti tadi terburu-buru." Ino menyimpulkan dan mereka pun melangkah masuk karen Lee sudah mempersilakan.

Tidak jauh berbeda seperti kamar Naruto ketika lelaki itu masih lajang, begitulah suasana kamar Lee, hanya saja ruangan ini cukup rapi, meski penuh dengan alat kebugaran. Mereka duduk di lantai beralas tatami, di atas bantalan yang disediakan. Meja bundar menjadi tempat mereka disuguhi minuman dan juga camilan. Para Kunoichi membantu Lee menyuguhkan hidangan, dan lelaki masih asik bernostalgia dan menceritakan banyak kejadian ketika mereka masih Genin maupun Chunin.

Duduk berlingkar, Dari Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Temari, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru yang duduk di agak ke belakang dan sedang tertidur.

"Tapi, bagiku pertarungan yang paling luar biasa ketika ujian Chunin pertama adalah Naruto-kun vs Neji, sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya bahwa Neji terkalahkan." Lelaki yang disebut-sebutkan namanya oleh Lee pun mendengus dan memejamkan mata. Sementara itu Naruto tertawa lebar, mengatakan kemenangannya karena keberuntungan.

"Sayangnya pertarunganku dengan Sakura malah seri," keluh Ino. Sai yang tidak mengetahui hal itu pun beratanya kenapa Sakura bisa sampai kalah, padahal gadis itu begitu mengerikan dan jelek.

"Hei, Sai. Kau beruntung Sakura-chan tidak ada di sini, dia bisa menghajarmu kalau mendengarnya." Naruto memakan hidangan cup ramennya, di sampingnya Hinata terheran karena lelaki berambut kuning itu masih bisa makan padahal baru saja bersantap malam bersamanya.

Tersenyum, Sai mengataka bahwa dia tidak masalah dengan semua itu.

"Asal kau tahu, Sakura dulu tidak sekuat sekarang dan aku nyaris saja memang karena sudah menggunakan Jurus Penukar Jiwa. Namun, si Jidat bisa mencampakkan jiwaku kembali hingga tubuh Sakura kembali bisa dikendalikannya. Aku sampai terheran saat itu." Ino mengerutkan alis, pasalnya sedikit lagi pasti ia akan menang.

Naruto mengambil sodanya dan kemudian berbicara, "Kakashi Sensei bilang, Sakura-chan itu memiliki kemampuan unik untuk menghalau genjutsu."

"Benar, ingat ketika peristiwa si Alien menculik Hinata, saat itu kami semua terkena genjutsu dan Sakura lah yang pertama kali bisa sadar." Sai menjelaskan, tidak peduli bahwa dia telah menyebut Toneri 'Alien'.

"Saat penyerangan desa Suna dan Oto, seluruh orang yang menonton ujian Chunin semi final pun terkena genjutsu, tetapi Sakura bisa sadar dan dia mengetahui kalau aku pura-pura pingsan, haaah, mendokusai na."

Ino memutar bola matanya ketika medengar cerita Shikamaru, apa-apaan itu. Si lelaki berambut nanas masih sempat pura-pura pingsan padahal situasi sedang sangat mendesak. Jangan bilang si pemalas itu lebih memilih tidur daripada berperang sebagai shinobi.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama tentang era genin dan chunin, Sakura pun datang dan meminta maaf kepada Lee, gadis itu pun memberikan sebuah camilan untuk pengampunan dari rasa bersalahnya. Ino menyerukan nama Sakura, dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di dekatnya. Jadilah mereka menggeser tubuh dan mengambil bantalan untuk Sakura, gadis itu duduk di samping Ino dan Neji.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf semuanya," ucap gadis itu, Hinata yang paling dekat dengan meja untuk menaruh pesediaan minuman dan makanan pun mengambilkan untuk Sakura. "Terimakasih, Hinata."

Acara belanjut, mereka bermain kartu, tebak-tebakan, hingga bercerita bersambung. Dan kali ini, Sai mengambil botol bekas limun, sedangkan Kiba membawa beberapa botol sake lengkap dengan cawan-cawan kecil. Mereka semua tahu apa artinya ini, dan Sakura mengerutkan alis karena dia tidak suka bermabuk-mabukan.

Meja dibersihkan dari sisa-sisa gelas kosong dan juga camilan, mereka saling membantu dan ketika semuanya telah beres, maka botol kaca itu ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya jangan pake sake, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terlalu berlebihan."

Dari arah samping Hinata, Kiba menyeletuk bahwa tidak masalah karena ini hanya sesekali, dirinya tahu bahwa Sakura adalah iryounin, tetapi walau begitu tetap saja setiap orang harus bersenang-senang.

"Itu benar, Jidat. Santai saja, kecuali kalau ini adalah hari sialmu hahahah."

Mengerutkan alis, sekarang Sakura menarik pipi Ino.

"Kau sebenarnya memihak siapa, Ino Babi!"

Mereka pun memulainya, memutar botol ketika semuanya telah setuju, para rookie sembilan pun terlihat menahan napas, ada yang menjambak rambut, dan ada pula yang tidak peduli karena sibuk memakan keripik, atau menguap lebar. Peraturan telah ditetapkan, yang tertunjuk botol maka dia akan memberikan pertanyaan kepada orang secara acak, dan jika orang tersebut bisa menjawab maka sipenanya yang akan meminum secawan sake, jika tidak maka sebaliknya.

Peraturan yang berbeda dari biasanya, tetapi di sinilah letak keseruannya, mereka akan serba salah karena bisa saja terjebak karena permainan kali ini bagai dua mata pisau.

Botol melambat, dan kali ini Temari yang tertunjuk, semuanya bersorak, minus lelaki yang berpenampilan malas berekspresi.

"Langsung saja, Temari, siapa yang kau pilih?" Ino bersuara, gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan teramat mencurigakan di wajah Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku memilih ... Sakura." seperti dugaannya, mereka sengaja, ya?

Mendecak, Sakura pun memutar bola matanya, mengarahkan wajah menghadap Temari yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Temari."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Jelek. Kau harus sportif."

"Diam kau, Sai. Mau kuhajar?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita dengarkan pertanyaan Temari-san." Hinata melerai, tidak ingin Sakura sampai naik pitam sampai benar-benar menghajar Sai.

"Pertanyaanku, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum bisa membuka hati?" Temari berwajah serius. Oh, Tuhan apa ini adalah investigasi perjalanan cintanya?

Tentu saja Sakura tidak menerima hal itu, dan ia pun menolak menjawab.

"Temari, pertanyaanmu tidak ada yang lain. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan pribadi!"

Sekali lagi, Sai mengatakan harus sportif dan dihadiahi lemparan tutup limun oleh Sakura.

"Ayo, kau bisa menjawab dan Temari yang meminum sake atau menolak dan kau yang meminumnya."

Bibir Sakura mencebik, dia memelototi Ino. Dalam hati mengumpat karena sosok Ino benar-benar bagai serigala.

"Suka-suka aku, memangnya kenapa?" gadis itu bersidekap.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura? jawaban macam apa itu?" Kiba tidak terima, jawaban seperti ini tidak bisa ditolelir. Sementara gadis merah muda mengatakan yang penting menjawab.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Tidak adil jika menjawabnya malas-malasan." Tenten mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Lagi pula, ia juga cukup penasaran apakah gadis itu masih menyimpan rasa sebegitu besar kepada sosok lelaki yang telah tiada.

Tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Sakura pun mengembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku akan sportif," ucapnya kemudian dan mengambil satu cawan yang memang sudah diisi sake, gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menenggaknya hingga tandas.

Suara cawan keramik yang beradu dengan meja kayu membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Puas, kau, Pig." Dengusan dihadiahi Sakura di wajah si wanita berambut pirang. Ino hanya tertawa karena dia sudah memperkirakan kalau Sakura akan melakukan hal ini, di dalam hati wanita Yamanaka itu meringis khawatir, sahabatnya belum juga bisa melupakan lelaki yang dicintainya bahkan telah lima tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Uchiha Sasuke.

Berberapa orang berseru, kemudian bertepuk tangan, sementara itu Temari menyeringai sambil meminta maaf kepada gadis merah muda di sebelah Ino, Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dan dengan bersemangat mengatakan bahwa mereka harus memutar botolnya dan akan membalaskan dendam ini kepada Ino dan Temari.

"Hei, yang bertanya itu Temari, kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku, Jidat."

"Pokoknya aku juga dendam kepadamu."

Satu jam berlangsung, yang terlebih dahulu tumbang karena pengaruh sake adalah Naruto, padahal lelaki itu baru meminum tiga cawan, selebihnya yang masih bertahan pun melakukannya, Sakura masih semangat walau kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, mungkin pengarus alkohol membuat adrenalinnya meningkat. Ia belum juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Ino.

Dan gilirannya pun tiba.

"INO! AKU AKAN BERTANYA KEPADA INO!" seru Sakura lantang berteriak, gadis itu benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"AHAHAHAH Jidat, coba saja kalau kau tidak menyesal!" ok, seharusnya permainan ini dihentikan, tetapi mereka yakin jika di antara para gadis belum ada yang tumbang, pasti mereka tidak berhenti.

"Baiklah, hmmm ... biar kupikrkan, AH! APA SAJA YANG KAULAKUKAN SAAT BERCINTA DENGAN SAI?" kemudian Sakura tertawa mengerikan, Hinata—satu-satunya yang terbebas dari alkohol pun membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah memerah luar biasa, sementara itu Sai hanya tertawa kecil seolah itu adalah hal lumrah. Berbeda dengan Lee yang sekarang menjatuhkan tubuh ke lantai karena mendengar ucapan Ino yang sama sekali tidak difilter, membuat Neji mengerutkan alis dan menggelengkan kepala.

Shikamaru menguap bosa, di sampingnya Choji masih asik memakan kripik kedelapan, sedang Temari ikut tertawa kuat saat Sakura harus kembali meminum sake entah keberapanya.

Botol kembali di putar, tidak disangka sekarang giliran Ino tiba setelah satu jam lebih dirinya tidak mendapatkan giliran, tentu saja dia langsung menunjuk Sakura dan gadis itu mengerang kuat. Pertanyaan kali ini pun tidak main-main karena Ino langsung bebicara dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyebut tentang percintaan Sakura.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MOVE ON DARI SASUKE-KUN YANG SUDAH MENINGGAL DUNIA, JIDAT BODOH?" mendengar hal itu, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alis, gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau move on dari Sasuke-kun. Aku akan tetap tetap tetap mencintainya!"

Ino yang sudah menaruh wajah di atas meja pun mengangkat wajah dan terbelalak, mengatakan kalau lelaki itu telah mati dan Sakura harus meneruskan hidup. Ino yang berada di samping gadis itu pun membuat Sakura mengesampingkan tubuh berlawanan dengan Ino agar tidak melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun mati, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura menangis, menyergab Neji yang ada di depannya sekarang dan memeluk erat lelaki itu, sehingga membuat Neji langsung kelabakan karena ulah Sakura.

Lelaki itu membelalakkan mata, wajah Sakura berada di dadanya dan sedang menangis kuat, ia pun bersuara dan memanggil nama gadis itu, tetapi tidak disaut. Sakura masih menangis, bahunya bergetar, seguk gadis itu membuat orang-orang bisa merasakan kesedihan yang selama ini dipendam Sakura. Di sampingnya, Ino pun mulai berkaca-kaca dan meneteskan air mata, sementara Temari memeluk Ino dan menenangkan gadis pirang itu. Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia pun berjalan mendekati Neji dan Sakura, berinisiatif mengelus punggung gadis merah muda yang bergetar karena tahu Neji tidak akan sembarangan menggerakkan tangannya.

Bola mata perak menatap Hinata, wanita Uzumaki itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, biarkan dulu, Neji-niisan. Sakura-chan, terlalu lama memendam kesedihannya."

"Sasuke-kun, hiks."

Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun berkaca-kaca, mengingat janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang tetapi tidak bisa ditepati karena lelaki Uchiha itu memilih untuk mati di dekapan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku," berbisik, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Suara Sakura tidak terdengar, hanya tinggal seguk-seguk kecil, dan Neji tahu sekarang Sakura mulai tertidur.

"Kita harus mengantarnya pulang, Neji-niisan."

Kelopak mata Sakura menyayu, gadis itu sudah tenang dan karena masih dipengaruhi alkohol, Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di dada Neji.

o

o

o

Bersambung


	5. 4 Mabuk

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Mabuk

o

o

o

Malam mulai melarut, perkumpulan ini masih juga belum bubar, terlihat masing-masing dari mereka masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri karena dilanda pusing yang disebabkan oleh alkohol. Tenten bersandar di atas meja, ia tidak terlalu mabuk dan masih bisa berjalan dengan baik, Ino sudah dipindahkan Sai dan tertidur di paha lelaki itu, Temari menyandar di punggung Shikamaru, Lee masih terkapar di atas lantai dan tertidur, sedangkan Kiba memeluk anjingnya yang juga tengah memejamkan mata.

Di hadapannya, Sakura masih menyandarkan kepala di dada Neji, seguk sesekali masih terdengar dan kali ini Hinata menyarankan agar Sakura dipindahkan ke atas sofa. Menganggukkan kepala, Neji pun mulai mengangkat Sakura, menyelipkan tangannya di belakang punggung dan bawah lutut si gadis, kemudian membawa ke tempat yang tadi disarankan oleh sepupu perempuannya.

Menempatkan Sakura ke atas sofa, Neji pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura tertidur dalam keadaan miring dan agak meringkuk, lelaki itu kemudian mengambil jaket merah Sakura dan menyelimutinya.

Hinata yang mendekat kemudian berjongkok, mengusap dahi Sakura dan menghalau agar rabut gadis itu tidak mengenai mata, kemudian pupil amnesty sang Uzumaki menatap kakaknya dan ia pun tersenyum. Kembali ke tempatnya duduk di sebelah Naruto, ia mendengarkan para pria berbicara setelah para gadis telah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya mereka masih belum mau memubarkan diri ke rumah masing-masing.

Untuk saat ini, yang benar-benar masih sadar adalah Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata dan Tenten. Naruto sesekali mengusap pelipis karena kepalanya yang pusing, walau lelaki itu tidak mabuk separah Sakura, Ino, Lee, Temari dan Kiba.

Mereka pun sesekali bercanda, Sai yang melihat Ino mengeluh dan menyebut nama Sakura, berinisiatif untuk menenangkan istrinya dengan cara mengelus kepala berambut pirang itu.

"Sekarang situasi menjadi lebih tenang karena mereka semua tak sadarkan diri." Hinata tersenyum karena mendengar omongan Sai. Wanita Uzumaki itu menyetujui karena sekarang mendadak sepi dan sesekali hanya ditemani obrolan para pria.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan rumah Lee-kun, setelah itu pulang." Hinata mengatakan, mulai bangkit begitu juga dengan beberapa pria yang tidak sedang dijadikan sandaran oleh para istri. Mereka memasukkan sampah, mencuci piring dan menyimpan makanan yang masih tersisa.

"Beres." Chouji berucap, kemudian membangunkan Lee yang masih tertidur di lantai, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lelaki itu hingga akhirnya tersentak. Sepertinya Lee sudah tidak mabuk lagi karena hanya meminum secawan sake, tetapi lelaki itu ternyata memang tidah tahan menegak minuman beralkohol. Untung Lee bukanlah seorang bocah seperti dahulu, yang ketika mabuk akan menghancurkan apa pun.

Mereka kemudian berpamit diri, yang tidak bisa dibagunkan pun ditinggal, seperti Kiba dan Akamaru. Tenten pulang dengan Temari, Shikamaru dan Chouji, sedangkan Shino bersama Sai dan Ino. Dan Sakura akan pergi bersama Naruto, Hinata dan Neji.

"Biarkan aku yang mengangkat Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto, lelaki itu bahkan masih mengucek-ngucek mata karena pandangannya berputar.

"Naruto-kun tidak akan bisa, biar Neji-niisan saja." Hinata menyarankan, padahal tadi Tenten pun mau membantu, tetapi mengingat gadis bercepol itu juga agak mabuk, maka tidak diizinkan oleh Naruto. Dan sejak tadi Naruto terus mengatakan akan mengantar Sakura pulang, maka jadilah rekan-rekan menyerahkan hal ini kepada Naruto sepenuhnya. Namun, lihatlah sekarang, berjalan pun Naruto masih sempoyongan.

Mengehela napas, Neji mengambil langkah dan memindahkan jaket Sakura ke tangan Hinata, sedangkan sekarang ia mengangkat Sakura dengan meletakkan tangan di belakang bahu dan lipatan lutut.

"Neji-niisan, sebaiknya dibawa seperti sedang menggendong seorang anak, agar lebih mudah, aku khawatir Sakura-chan limbung. Dan Jika digendong di belakang punggung, agak kurang sopan rasanya." Menganggukkan kepala, Neji pun melakukannya. Mengangkat Sakura dan meletakkan tangannya di paha bawah dan sebelah lagi digunakan untuk menjaga agar Sakura tidak limbung ke belakang dengan memegangi punggung, sontak kedua tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu berada di pundak dan leher Neji, kemudian memeluknya.

Mereka berpamit kepada Lee dan menuju rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di sana, Mebuki membukakan pintu dan agak terkejut melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang mampir, matanya menatap ke belekang dan menyaksikan lelaki Hyuuga yang sedang menggendong putrinya. Wanita setengah baya itu menyuruh teman-teman Sakura untuk masuk, melihat anaknya merepotkan sang Pria, ia pun tersenyum canggung sambil mengatakan maaf karena keteledoran putrinya.

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun, Bibi bisa minta tolong?"

Kepala lelaki itu mengangguk, sementara Naruto dan Hinata telah dipersilakan untuk duduk di sofa, apalagi sekarang kepala Naruto masih terasa pusing.

"Tolong bawakan Sakura ke kamar, ah, Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bibi buatkan pereda mabuk, ya? Hyuuga-kun, kamar Sakura ada di lantai dua."

Kelopak mata Neji berkedip, memperhatikan ibu Sakura pergi ke arah dapur dan membuat pereda mabuk, dan ia mengalihkan atensi kepada Hinata. Wanita Uzumaki itu berdiri dan membimbing kakak sepupunya, ia tahu Neji sekarang canggung karena harus masuk ke kamar seorang gadis.

Mereka menuju kamar Sakura, tidak terlalu besar, tetapi begitu rapi. Ada sebuah ranjang single, cermin besar seukuran tubuh, dan juga lemari. Pintu sengaja dibuka lebar, tidak ingin orang-orang di luar salah mengira-ngira nantinya. Namun, tiba-tiba ketika Neji melangkah masuk dan telah nyaris meletakkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang, Hinata malah berlari ke luar kamar karena mendengar Mebuki menyerukan nama Naruto. Sepertinya lelaki maniak ramen itu dalam keadaan cukup tak baik.

Terdiam sejenak karena ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Sakura, Neji pun akhirnya mengehela napas dan memejamkan mata peraknya. Ia lalu melakukan tugasnya untuk meletakkan Sakura ke ranjang. Namun, gadis itu tiba-tiba mengeluh pelan, mengangkat wajah dan menatap dirinya. Mereka saling berpandangan, pupil hijau Sakura telihat sayu, tetapi bibir gadis itu mengguman sesuatu.

Tangan Sakura bergerak, menyentuh rambut Hyuuga Neji yang panjang dan indah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggumam.

Gadis itu mengerjab, dan menarik kepala Neji dengan cengkeraman kedua tangannya, hingga lelaki itu terikut menunduk. Rambut panjang Neji ditarik, sang Lelaki pun kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri, bagaimanapun tenaga Sakura teramat kuat. Ini sangat-sangat tidak sopan dan berbahaya, posisi mereka akan membuat siapa saja salah paham ketika melihatnya.

Sakura masih mabuk dan terus menggumamkan nama sang Lelaki yang telah tiada, sementara helai rambut Neji masih juga tak lepas dari genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Sa-kura," gumamnya, alisnya mengernyit karena menahan diri agar tidak menimpah tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu, tangannya dengan perlahan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sakura di rambutnya.

Tapak kaki terdengar, dan datanglah Mebuki yang langsung terpaku ketika berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura, begitu pula dengan Hinata—wanita Uzumaki itu baru saja tiba.

"A-apa ... yang?

Semuanya terdiam, mulut mereka terbuka dengan bola mata yang terbelalak. Menyaksikan Hyuuga Neji nyaris menimpa tubuh putri Haruno. Namun, Hinata tahu ada yang tidak beres, kakaknya itu sedari tadi mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, walau terus tidak kesampaian karena mendesis.

"Sakura ... menjambakku, akh." Alis mata Neji mengerut, sebelah tangan menahan diri dengan siku, sementara yang satu lagi masih mencoba melepaskan jari-jari Sakura.

Mebuki langsung melangkah, menyaksikan kejadian unik di depan matanya. Ternyata anak gadisnya yang mabuk ini benar-benar merepotkan. Apalagi sekarang sang Pemuda Hyuuga masih belum bisa melepaskan rambut indah lelaki itu walau Hinata telah membantu.

"Tenaga Sakura-chan sangat kuat," komentar Hinata, wanita itu mengerutkan alis, jari-jari Sakura masih berusaha dilepaskan.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Sakura bisa tenang, gadis itu terlihat sudah memejamkan mata, dan sang Ibu pun menyelimuti anak gadisnya setelah posisi tidur Sakura dibenarkan. Terlihat di samping ranjang, Hyuuga Neji sedang berdiri sambil mengambil napas. Menggunakan kelima jarinya untuk merapikan rambut yang kusut, tidak dapat ia ketahui bagaimana jika tidak ada bantuan dari Hinata dan Mebuki, bisa-bisa rambutnya harus dipotong untuk melepaskan diri dari Sakura atau ia akan membuatnya pingsan.

Meninggalkan gadis itu di kamarnya, mereka pun turun ke tempat Naruto berada, lelaki berambut kuning tersebut tengah menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, membuka mata dan menegakkan diri ketika melihat keluarganya tiba.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Bi. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Cengiran lelaki yang merupakan Jinchuriki itu terlihat.

"Tidak ada apa-apanya, dibandingkan bantuan kalian membawa Sakura pulang."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Bibi Mebuki. Sudah larut." Naruto pun berdiri, dan menganggukkan kepala kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

Mengantar teman-teman anaknya, Mebuki pun berdiri cukup lama di luar pintu, hingga ketiga orang yang adalah keluarga dari Hiashi Hyuuga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia," ucapnya tulus, bibirnya tersenyum, kemudian digantikan dengan raut sedih karena memikirkan anak gadisnya yang belum juga bisa lepas dari cinta masa lalu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura jelas bangun terlambat dan sialnya lagi ketika turun ke ruang keluarga ia dihadiahi ceramah oleh ibunya, yang mengatakan bahwa si gadis musim semi telah mabuk dan membuat teman-temannya repot karena harus mengantarkannya. Pupil mata kehijauan Sakura melebar, mendengar ibunya mengadu bahwa Sakura harus digendong sampai ke kamarnya.

"Naruto menggendongku? Kalau begitu aku akan meneraktir—"

"Bukan Naruto." Ibunya memotong.

Kedua alis Sakura berkerut, sementara ia menatap ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Oh, jadi Hinata."

"Bukan, tapi si Hyuuga. Ibu tidak ingat namanya, siapa, ya? Hyuuga ... ah, pokoknya lelaki Hyuuga yang sangat tampan dan terkenal jenius itu."

Mulut Sakura terperangah, ia yang baru saja mengambil sumpit pun terdiam. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Neji, tetapi siapa lagi pria Hyuuga yang ia kenal selain lelaki itu?

"Neji-san?"

"Ah, benar, Naruto memanggilnya Neji. Dia yang menggendongmu seperti kekasihnya hahahah."

Mendengar hal itu, Ayah Sakura langsung ikut bertanya. Mereka teramat antusias membahas si lelaki Hyuuga yang menggendongnya hingga sampai ke kamar.

"Kekasih, jadi Sakura telah punya kekasih? Ibu, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku kemarin malam? Aku ingin tahu pria Hyuuga yang menjadi kekasih putri kecilku ini."

Telinga Sakura panas, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak benar, Ayah. Neji-san bukan kekasihku, kami hanya rekan saja. Ibu juga jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Terkikik, Mebuki pun mengambil lauknya.

"Aku tidak bohong, kau terus menyandar di leher dan dadanya, seperti ini." Mebuki mencontohkan, dengan menjadikan suaminya sebagai tumpuan. Dan sekerang kedua pasangan suami-istri itu berseru heboh, sangat berbanding dengan ekspresi Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat panik, wajahnya memerah bak tomat siap panen.

Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya menyandari tubuh Neji ketika digendong, benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana nantinya, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada lelaki itu. Namun, ia sendiri menjadi canggung karena membayangkan seperti apa dirinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Menghela napas, dahi Sakura berkerut, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap berterimakasih kepada pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura baru mengetahui bahwa Neji sore hari telah menerima misi, maka dari itu ia pun hanya memberikan kue buatannya kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

Laki-laki Hyuuga itu begitu bersemangat dalam melaksanakan misi, mungkin sedikit mirip dengan dirinya yang gila kerja. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah perangai Neji agak jarang berbicara, dan dirinya adalah gadis yang bisa menjadi sangat cerwet.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, membuat dirinya menjadi lebih sering pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Entah itu menghadiri undangan makan Hinata atau karena beberapa anggota keluarga wanita Uzumaki itu yang tengah sakit, termasuk kakeknya Hinata.

Laki-laki yang adalah seorang tetua di Hyuuga maupun Bunke itu terserang penyakit darah tinggi, hingga pingsan ketika tengah rapat keanggotaan klan yang sebulan digelar beberapa kali. Tentu saja saat itu para anggota keluarga langsung panik, hingga tiba-tiba Naruto kembali menemuinya yang sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya untuk memeriksa laporan medis.

Gadis merah muda itu memeriksa tekanan darah kakeknya Hinata, dan ia menjelaskan kalau pria tua itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran, dan agak kelelahan, mungkin semua itu terjadi karena sang Tetua tetap mengikuti kegiatan klan Hyuuga dan mengawasi calon kepala klan baru yang adalah adik dari Hinata.

"Syukurlah, Hyuuga-san sudah tidak apa-apa, Hiashi-san, Hinata dan Naruto. Beliau sepertinya cukup kelelahan dan juga pola makannya tidak terlalu dijaga. Jangan biarkan dirinnya memakan hidangan yang tidak dianjurkan kepada penderita darah tinggi, saya akan mencatat apa saja yang tidak dianjurkan. Boleh memakannya ketika telah sehat nanti, tetapi hanya sekadarnya saja." Sakura menjelaskan, menggerakkan tangannya dan menulis resep obat dan juga larangan makanan untuk pernderita darah tinggi.

Belakangan ini memang kakek dari Hinata cukup sering sakit-sakitan, untunglah ada Sakura yang bisa dimintai tolong karena Tetua Hyuuga itu tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Akhir pekan di bulan maret tanggal delapan, gadis Haruno berniat keluar rumah untuk minum teh bersama seorang lelaki, kali ini Hyuuga Neji atas perintah kakeknya diminta untuk memberikan Sakura sesuatu, dan akhirnya laki-laki itu mengajak Sakura ke sebuah rumah teh.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak diperlukan, Neji-san, tetapi karena aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu nanti, jadi aku menerimanya. Kalian malah membuatku sungkan, tahu tidak." Gadis itu tertawa canggung, kali ini dia berada di kedai teh dengan sang Hyuuga jenius yang terkenal tidak banyak bicara, dan lelaki itu tengah menuangkan cairan hangat ke atas gelas tembikarnya. Mochi rasa buah dipilih Sakura, sedangkan lelaki itu menikmati yang rasa selai kacang.

"Ini adalah permintaan Tetua, Sakura. Maaf sepertinya aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Sakura kelabakan dan ia mengibaskan kedua tangan karena melihat respons Neji yang seperti tengah merasa bersalah.

"Ah, jangan beranggapan seperti itu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kali ini kita baru bisa bertemu selepas dari perkumpulan Rookie sembilan tempo lalu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena waktu itu merepotkanmu, Neji-san. Ibu bilang kau yang menggendongku sampai ke rumah." Gadis itu menyatukan kedua tangan, sambil mengucapkan maaf dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Kemudian dua manik emerald itu melebar karena menemukan sesuatu yang cemerlang. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bayar? Benar, kan?"

Sang Pria menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Sakura. Akulah yang mengundangmu, jadi tidak sedemikian."

Setelahnya, Sakura berpamit diri karena harus menuju toko serba ada untuk membeli beberapa keperluan seperti sisir, ikat rambut, dan lainnya. Namun, alisnya mengerut karena ia melihat Neji masih berjalan di sampingnya. Ada apa lagi, ini seperti déjà vu?

"Ada apa lagi, Neji-san? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengantarku?" alis mata Sakura naik sebelah, dan ia pun menunggu jawaban Neji yang berajalan masih di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun, itu saja."

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura pun mendesah. "Oh, terserah saja." Gadis itu memberengutkan bibirnya, ketika mendengar Hyuuga Neji mendengus lucu karena melihat sikap Sakura.

Toko itu tidak terlalu besar dan Sakura bersama Neji langsung menuju rak-rak pernak-pernik. Di sana banyak kebutuhan para gadis, hadiah dan lainnya. Sakura sedang memilah sisir dan ikat rambut yang ingin dibelinya, juga ada beberapa bingkai foto yang terlihat cantik. Sudah cukup lama dirinya tidak memanjakan mata seperti sekarang karena pekerjaannya di rumah sakit ataupun misi yang tiba-tiba datang.

Melihat Neji yang masih belum mendapatkan apa yang dicari, dan terlihat kebingungan, Sakura pun mendatangi lelaki itu.

"Belum menemukan yang cocok?"

Sebelah tangan yang berada di dagu membuat Sakura paham bahwa Neji sedang berpikir.

"Aku hanya bingung."

"Hadiah untuk laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menyarankan Neji untuk memberikan bingkai foto yang tadi cukup ditaksirnya, hanya saja jika ia beli tidak akan ia gunakan nanti, maka akan percuma. Gadis itu menyodorkan kepada Neji, membuat sang Pria menatapnya.

"Bagaimana, perempuan suka benda seperti ini untuk dijadikan hadiah."

"Apa itu cocok?"

Sakura mengangkat alis, tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud lelaki itu, menurutnya wanita pasti akan menyukai sesuatu yang indah. Dan Neji mengatakan jika hadiah itu untuk Tenten yang akan berulang tahun esok, mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura paham. Jika untuk gadis di rekan tim Guru Gay, maka jelas hadiah seperti ini tidaklah cocok.

Menyarankan, Sakura mengatakan bahwa lebih baik memberikan Tenten hadiah beruba senjata yang unik, pasti gadis itu akan menyukainya. Mungkin Neji bisa memesan senjata khusus untuk diberikan, tetapi pastinya hal itu tidak akan bisa dibuat secepat mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau memberikan kunai yang diukir nama Tenten-san di sana, pasti dia senang? Hal itu juga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kemudian, di ukirannya bisa dihias memakai kristal, jadi terlihat indah dan gampang dibaca."

Sepertinya itu adalah ide yang brilliant, dan Neji menyetujuinya. Mereka pun berpamit diri, kali ini Sakura tidak ingin diantar Neji sampai ke rumah, tetapi memang dasarnya Neji keras kepala, ia pun sampai di kediamannya bersama sang lelaki Hyuuga.

Di depan pintu, Mebuki yang mendengar ribut-ribut pun membukanya dan menemukan anak gadisnya sedang mengomeli seseorang yang baru disadari adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah, Sakura. Kenapa hanya di luar bersama Nak Neji? Ayo masuk." Sejak kapan ibunya memanggil Neji dengan nama kecilnya?

"Ibu, ah, tidak. Neji-san memaksa mengantar saja." Mendengar hal itu, tentu Mebuki langsung tertawa kecil apalagi karena melihat ekspresi anak gadisnya yang terlihat masih kesal.

"Saya memang hanya mengantar Sakura saja, Bibi." Neji juga menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal Bibi sudah senang karena Sakura mulai berkencan, apalagi—"

"Ibu salah sangka! Kami hanya minum teh saja, bukan kencan, Ibu."

Kembali Mebuki tertawa kecil, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan agar Sakura tidak perlu malu, sebab dia benar-benar merasa bersyukur anak gadisnya telah membuka hati untuk menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria, apalagi yang terkenal hebat dan jenius seperti Hyuuga Neji.

"Sudahlah, Ibu masuk dulu. Nak Neji, terimakasih telah mengantar Sakura." Pintu tetap dibuka, sayup-sayup Neji dan Sakura mendengar Mebuki telah mengatakan kepada Kizashi bahwa pacar Sakura datang, kontan saja mereka merdengar kehebohan di dalam ruangan karena ayah Sakura ingin melihat pacar anak gadisnya, tetapi sayangnya tidak diizinkan Mebuki karena wanita paruh baya itu tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan pasangan kekasih itu. Mendengarnya, membuat telinga Sakura teramat panas. Ia menatap pasrah Neji yang masih di hadapannya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tak mengizinkamu mengantarku, Neji-san."

Mengembuskan napas, Sakura memijat batang hidungnya.

Neji bersidekap, ia tersenyum untuk menghibur Sakura, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, tentu saja karena perkumpulan rookie sembilan membuat Sakura mabuk dan mengatakan isi hatinya. Semua rekannya pun tahu, dan sepertinya begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Aku akan menjelaskan jika kau berkenan, Sakura." gadis itu menggeleng, dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu, tahu. Biar aku saja, sebaiknya kau segera mengurus hadiah untuk Tenten-san. Jika kau masuk, ayahku tidak akan membiarkanmu cepat pulang." Ia meringis, tetawa ketika memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu senang dengan kedatangan tamu, dan tidak akan mudah membiarkan mereka pulang dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas kesediaanmu, Sakura. Dan tentu saja bantuanmu ini."

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura melambaikan tangan, kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

Senin pagi, Sakura mendapatkan pangilan dari mantan guru di tim tujuh, Hatake Kakashi yang adalah Hokage ke enam kini berada di depannya, ia sedang menghadap lelaki itu. Mendapatkan misi tunggal untuk mengobati satu keluarga Daimyo di Desa Rumput. Entah bagaimana, ketenaran Sakura di perang ninja keempat lalu membuat banyak permintaan agar gadis itu turun tangan langsung untuk mengobati para bangsawan yang sakit, bahkan kepala negara sekalipun.

Menerima misinya, Sakura pun bersiap-siap, beberapa jam lagi ia akan menjalankan tugas ini yang sebenarnya adalah misi tunggal, tetapi Kakashi ngotot ingin mengirim seorang Anbu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Anbu itu tidak memakai topengnya dan diberikan kode nama Hoshi, laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima, berambut hitam ikal dan bermata hitam tajam, tingginya satu kepala dari Sakura.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, pukul sepuluh pagi Neji sudah bergegas untuk mendatangi kediaman Souke, Tetua memanggilnya secara pribadi, itulah informasi yang telah disampaikan untuknya, maka dari itu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendengar himbawan itu.

Dipersilakan masuk, ia berkedip karena melihat dua orang paling berpengaruh telah duduk menunggunya, kakek dan juga ayah dari Hinata. Menunduk hormat, Neji melangkah ketika telah dipersilakan masuk. Ia duduk di depan Tetua dan Hiashi, mereka bertiga sepertinya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Hyuuga Neji, kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya berapa tepatnya usiamu sekarang?" Tetua Hyuuga itu menatap mata Neji, sang Pria awalnya tidak terlalu mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung, tetapi dengan patuh dia menjawabnya.

"Dua puluh tiga, Tetua."

Laki-laki berambut putih panjang itu mengangguk-angguk, kerutan di wajahnya tak mengubah wibawa dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku, kedua tangan bersidekap da menyoroti Neji yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Begitu, kau sudah dewasa, Neji. Setahun lalu, adik sepupumu—Hinata, telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda Uzumaki." Ah, Neji mulai memahami arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi, aku ingin kau menyusul Hinata, Neji. Apakah kau memiliki seorang calon yang tepat?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki seseorang yang sedang berhubungan dengannya. Sekarang, Hiashi mengatakan bahwa Neji akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang telah mereka pilih.

"Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang kami pilih, Neji. Dan kita akan melamar kepada keluarganya malam ini."

o

o

o

o

o

Bersambung


	6. 5 Lamaran

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter V

Lamaran

o

o

o

Pagi hari, Tetua tiba-tiba saja memanggil Hyuuga Neji dari kediaman Bunke untuk memui dua orang paling berpengaruh di distrik ini. Mendapatkan informasi tersebut, tentu saja dirinya langsung melangkah ke tempat pertemuan yang dijanjikan. Ia melihat seorang bawahan lainnya dan menganggukkan kepala. Membimbingnya untuk masuk dan membukakan pintu.

Di dalam sana, mata perak sang Lelaki mendapati Tetua dan Hiashi sedang duduk, ditengah-tengah mereka ada meja rendah yang sudah tersedia teh dan pendampingnya. Menatap sang Tetua, Neji pun membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Tetua menyerukan agar dirinya mendekat dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

Neji mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Hiashi menuangkan teh dan memberinya pendamping teh.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu untuk apa dirinya dipanggil secara pribadi seperti ini, apalagi bukan hanya ayah dari Hinata saja yang berada di tempat ini, bahkan sang Tetua pun ada di hadapannya.

Sang Tetua menanyakan usianya, dan ia pun menjawab. Ketika sang Tetua menjelaskan prihal pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, barulah Neji memahami maksud dari pertemuan ini. Mereka menginginkan dirinya untuk menikah, dengan calon yang sudah ditentukan juga. Itu berarti, rencana pernikahan ini sudah dipikirkan oleh dua orang berpengaruh itu masak-masak. Namun, pupil mata Neji yang perak melebar beberapa saaat karena mendengar nama dari calon istri yang akan dinikahinya.

Haruno Sakura. Dan malam ini, mereka akan melakukan lamaran kepada keluarga gadis itu.

Ia berpikir, apakah nanti lamaran ini akan diterima? Mungkin kedua orang tua Sakura menginginkan pernikahan ini, tetapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu?

Hiashi menyadari diamnya Neji, bertanda sang Lelaki sedang menganalisis sesuatu, mungkin tentang calon istri yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Menjelaskan, Hiashi pun menyerukan nama sang keponakan.

"Neji, kuharap kau menerima hal ini."

Neji menganggukkan kepala.

"Saya mematuhinya, Hiashi-sama. Namun, Haruno Sakura, dia memiliki orang yang dicintainya." Walau hal ini sebenarnya tidak dipantaskan untuk diperbincangkan, apalagi mengenai perasaan seorang gadis, tetap saja Neji tidak bisa tenang. Ia sangat tahu hati sang Haruno telah lama membeku karena kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai.

Menghela napas, sekarang giliran Tetua Hyuuga yang menjelaskan kepada satu-satunya pria muda di ruangan ini.

"Haruno Sakura memang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, bahkan gadis itu tidak memiliki Kekke Genkai. Namun, dia adalah calon pendampingmu yang paling tepat, Neji. Haruno Sakura merupakan murid dari Hokage Kelima, Kunoichi terhebat di desa, dan ninja medis yang bisa menandingi Hokage kelima. Selain itu, kalian juga adalah rekan yang sudah saling mengenal."

"Kami meyakini, kedua orang tua Haruno pasti menyetujui lamaran ini, Neji. Kau adalah seorang Hyuuga, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai menantu mereka. Apalagi reputasimu yang benar-benar luar biasa. Kau salah satu ninja terhebat dan sang Jenius, Neji. Jadi, jika pun Haruno Sakura tidak menerima pernikahan ini, sebagai calon suaminya, aku ingin kau membujuknya, Neji."

Laki-laki muda itu menganggukkan kepala, kemudian memohon diri karena pembicaraan telah selesai, ditambah lagi sang Tetua dan Hiashi akan mempersiapkan lamaran nanti malam.

Keluar dari ruangan, Neji berhenti sejenak dan menatap awan, menyaksikan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Sekali lagi, takdirnya sebagai Bunke Hyuuga telah diatur, sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Hiashi lah yang menjadi pengawasa Neji. Memberinya nasihat dan menggantikan kewajiban ayahnya Hizashi dalam hal-hal semacam ini.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah perjodohannya adalah yang terbaik atau tidak? Benar yang dikatakan ayah dan kakek Hinata, tentu orang tua Sakura tidak akan menolak lamaran ini, tetapi Neji sangat tidak yakin Sakura akan menerimanya.

Sakura bahkan tidak mau dirinya dianggap sebagai kekasih oleh keluarga gadis itu, ini semua membuktikan bahwa Sakura tidak mau membuka hati untuk urusan percintaan ataupun ikatan suci. Menarik napas, ia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis yang akan dipersuntingnya.

o

o

o

Menggunakan Byakugan, Neji tidak menemukan Sakura di rumah sakit ataupun di kediaman Haruno. Bahkan, ketika ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Ino, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang menjalankan misi tunggal ke luar desa dari pagi tadi. Tentu saja mendengarnya membuat Neji terdiam sejenak, jangan-jangan Tetua dan ayah Hinata telah mengatahui hal ini, sehingga memutuskan untuk melakukan lamaran nanti malam.

"Kenapa, Neji? Ada yang ingin disampaikan ketika nanti aku bertemu dengan Sakura?" Ino yang sedang menjaga toko bunganya pun bertanya.

Menggeleng, Neji malah berpamit diri sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian menghilang bersama angin.

Kalau seperti ini, maka sudah dipastikan tidak ada jalan untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Tetua dan Paman Hiashi telah merencanakan teramat matang, ditambah dengan ketidakhadiran Sakura nanti, orang tua gadis itu pasti menjadi satu-satunya syarat untuk menyetujui lamaran ini. Dan tinggalan mereka yang akan menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, undangan disebar dan lainnya. Mungkin, ketika kembali ke desa, Sakura akan murka bukan main.

Kali ini ia pergi ke kantor Hokage, menjumpai Hatake Kakashi yang masih disibukkan dengan laporan yang menumpuk di meja ataupun lantai.

"Neji, apa kau ingin mengambil misi lagi?" Hatake Kakashi berwajah malas, bosan dengan kertas-kertas yang terus dihadapinya. Kemudian ia duduk bersandar dan mengambil buku kesayangannya dari balik saku. Membacanya sambil sesekali menatap sang Hyuuga.

"Tidak, Rokudaime-sama. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, berapa lama Sakura akan menjalankan misi tunggalnya."

"Mungkin lima hari, paling lama satu minggu. Kau ada keperluan dengannya? Mau kusampaikan sesuatu ketika dia kembali nanti?"

"Tidak, hanya itu yang ingin saya tahu, Rokudaime-sama. Terimakasih, saya mohon diri."

"Ah, ya. Lalu, bisakan kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'sama'?" sekarang Hyuuga Neji tersenyum, kemudian menundukkan kepala hormat sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Terlalu lama, Sakura menjalankan misi dan tidak akan sempat bagi mereka untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Ia yakin ketika nanti mereka bertemu setelah lamaran ini disetujui dan kemungkinan undangan telah disebar, maka gadis itu akan mendatanginya dengan keadaan murka. Hari telah beranjak sore, maka ia pun bersegera untuk kembali ke distrik Hyuuga.

o

o

o

Seperti yang telah diberitahukan, malam harinya mereka datang ke rumah keluar Haruno, untuk melakukan lamaran. Namun, tidak Neji sangka karena tuan rumah pun telah bersiap-siap, memakai pakaian lebih rapi dan hidangan yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya memang hal ini telah direncanakan oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Neji dan Sakura juga lebih dekat dari yang kita kira, mereka sering terlihat pergi bersama-sama. Tapi, keduanya tidak ada yang mengakui kalau mereka tengah berkencan." Mebuki mengatakan hal sedemikian sambil tertawa kecil, yang juga disauti oleh Hiashi, lelaki itu mengatakan bersyukur karena hubungan kedua calon sangatlah baik.

"Kalau begitu, karena pihak calon istri tidak berada di sini, maka orang tua lah yang akan menjadi pengganti."

"Tentu saja ini adalah salah satu kehormatan bagi kami, Hyuuga-san. Saya sangat bersyukur mendapatkan menantu seperti Nak Neji."

Obrolan berlanjut, mulai dari perencanaan pernikahan yang akan menggundang orang-orang terdekat, hingga waktu yang digadang semakin cepat, semakin baik. Mereka menyantap hidangan makan malam sambil menyarankan tanggal yang tepat. Dan dipilihlah tanggal pernikahan yaitu dua minggu dari sekarang, sebelum ulang tahun Sakura.

Acara berlangsung dengan baik dan sesuai keinginan, walau Neji merasa perasaannya benar-benar sedang tidak tenang. Ia memikirkan Sakura, gadis itu pasti kecewa karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kedua orang tuannya. Mungkin, ia mengerti yang dilakukan orang tua Sakura karena ingin gadis itu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Dengan pernikahan, perlahan keluarga Sakura dan keluarganya yakin gadis itu akan mendapatkan cinta baru.

Ia juga mengingat perkataan sang Tetua. Kalau sebenarnya sifat Neji dan Sakura yang bertentangan adalah sebuah kesempurnaan dalam hubungan. Saling melengkapi, Neji yang kaku dan Sakura yang ceria. Neji yang tidak banyak berbicara dan Sakura yang bisa tidak berhenti untuk bebicara. Neji adalah bulan dan Sakura adalah matahari. Namun, benarkan sesederhana itu? Karena dalam pernikahan, dibutuhkan sebuah kerelaan dalam mengikat hubungan.

o

o

o

Dan seperti yang sang Lelaki duga, kepulangan Sakura setelah seminggu menjalankan misi pun, menjadi polemik bagi mereka. Haruno Sakura ketika telah menyelesaikan misi menjalani harinya seperti biasa, ia bersama seorang Anbu dengan kode nama Hoshi berjalan bersama dan menuju ruangan Hokage untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misi. Kemudian, tiba-tiba mantan gurunya itu menginginkan agar Sakura tinggal karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Neji mencarimu sepekan lalu, dia sampai menanyakan kapan kau akan pulang dari misi, Sakura."

"Ah, begitukan? Apakah ada yang penting?" Sakura mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan lelaki itu ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyarankan sebuah kado yang cocok untuk Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kau temui saja dia." Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura pun berpamit diri sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sebelum mencari Neji, Sakura ingin pulang dahulu untuk membersihkan dirinya dan membuat laporan misi. Ia sendiri cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji sampai mendatanginya ke ruangan Hokage karena ingin mencarinya? Apa benar tentang ucapan terimakasih atau jangan bilang kakek dari Hinata sakit lagi dan membutuhkannya? Mengingat, Tetua Hyuuga itu tidak mau diajak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dan bersiap untuk turun dan makan siang. Di lihat Ayah dan Ibu sedang berada di dapur, seperti biasa. Ayahnya tengah membaca koran dan ibunya tengah memasak. Waw, hidangan sangat menyelerakan dan cukup banyak dan bermacam. Ada apa ini?

"Sepertinya akan ada yang spesial, Ibu? Wah, ini sih makan mewah."

Mebuki dan Kizashi tersenyum, mereka memulai makan dan sebelumnya sang Ibu telah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memberikan sebuah kabar gembira kepada sang Gadis.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin merayakan ulang tahunku, ahahaha?" Sakura menambah lauknya, ia teramat berselera sekarang.

"Akan lebih mewah daripada sekadar pesta ulang tahun, Saki." Ayahnya tiba-tiba menjelaskan dan membuat sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Yang benar saja? Ia tidak tahu pesta macam apa yang akan disajikan ketika ulang tahunnya nanti di saat usianya sudah dua puluh dua tahun.

Dan Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika selesai bersantap siang, ayah dan ibunya menjelaskan tentang pesta yang dimaksud. Awalnya, Sakura mengira bahwa kedua orang tuanya tengah bercanda. Ia tahu ayahnya ini sangat hobi membuat lelucon walau memang kebanyakan tidak lucu. Hingga sang Ibu menjelaskan bahwa seminggu lalu, keluarga Hyuuga datang untuk melamar Sakura. Mereka tentu menerima, undangan mungkin juga telah disebar, mereka hanya akan mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja.

Mencoba menjadi dewasa, Sakura yang teramat kesal dan marah pun bertanya secara baik-baik kepada kedua orang tuanya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang cocok untuk bisa nemerima pernikahan yang direncanakan dengan si Hyuuga. Malahan, kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa menjadi menantu dari Hyuuga adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu teramat tampan dan terkenal jenius diangkatannya. Berperangai baik dan sopan, tidak kalah dari lelaki mana pun, contohnya seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa disinggung oleh sang Ibu, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia tak ingin meneriaki orang tuanya dan tak ingin peduli dengan masalah ini, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah dengan duduk di bangku taman. Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke, dan terakhir kali ia mencegat lelaki itu untuk tak pergi darinya.

Duduk sendirian di bangku taman membuatnya lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Bagiamanapun ia hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, walau ia tahu hal itu teramat tak mungkin, itu sebabnya ia berpegang teguh untuk mengikuti jejak gurunya dengan tidak menikah.

Matahari telah berubah mejadi oranye, Sakura tentu tidak ingin pulang untuk beberapa saat lagi karena ia yakin jika ia melakukannya maka akan menambah masalah dengan emosinya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi untuk sekarang ia akan mencari Hyuuga Neji dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia yakin lelaki itu juga tidak ingin menikah dengannya.

Sungguh adalah sebuah lelucon jika tiba-tiba Hyuuga Neji jatuh cinta dengannya hanya karena kedekatan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Lagi pula, mereka memang tidak sedang mengalami ketertarikan khusus.

Mereka bertemu, entah bagaimana berapa meter setelah beranjak dari bangku, ia melihat Hyuuga Neji berjalan mendekatinya. Awalnya ia jalan tanpa menegur bahkan menatap lelaki itu, kemudian ia sadar Neji mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dan ia pun menuju taman yang telah sepi karena senja hari.

Mereka berada di bawah pohon untuk melindungi dari sengat sang Mentari yang menyilaukan meski telah menungkin di ufuk Barat. Neji bersandar di batang pohon, bersidekap dan Sakura berada di sampingnya menolehkan wajah ketika menatap sang Pria.

"Neji-san, langsung saja, kutahu di antara kita tak ada keinginan untuk menikah. Jika kita menyuarakannya bersama, kuyakin orang tuaku dan juga keluargamu akan mengerti."

Lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas, matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam pun ditampakkan, memantulkan sinar senja yang oranye.

"Sakura, jika kau menolak ... aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Mata keperakan itu menatapnya, hanya lirikan dan membuat Sakura langsung mengerutkan alis.

Sang Gadis menegakkan tubuh, berpindah tempat agar berhadapan dengannya dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa tak perlu melakukan pernikahan ini. Segala macam hal lainnya, bahkan mengenai karakter mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak cocok. Namun, ucapan pria itu membuatnya kesal bukan main, setelah segala penjelasannya, Neji malah mengulangi perkataan yang tadi sudah dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, Sakura."

"Apa alasanmu? Hah?" Sakura menggeram.

"Tidak ada," ucap sang Lelaki datar.

"Hyuuga Neji, apa kau menganggap semua ini adalah lelucon?" telapak Sakura sudah mengepal, bersiap melayangkan tinju ke wajah mulus sang Lelaki. Sorot mata Sakura teramat tidak main-main, salah bicara, Neji yakin gadis itu akan meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Menggelengkan kepala, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Neji menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar di batang pohon, dan kini menatap kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak sedang berada di posisi untuk menolak, Sakura. Tapi, jika kau tidak menerima semua ini, kau bebas mengikuti kehendakmu."

Mengembuskan napas kasar, gadis itu menarik kerah baju Neji dan mendorong pemuda berambut panjang tersebut ke batang pohon. Sekarang wajah Sakura mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh, mereka saling menatap dengan jarak teramat dekat.

"Apa karena kau adalah kelas bawah di Hyuuga, Neji-san. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menentukan takdirmu sendiri, Pecundang. Percuma saja Naruto pernah meninju wajahmu di ujian Chunin dulu, itu bahkan tak merubahmu sebagai pecundang yang menerima takdir tertindas. Terserah saja, aku tidak akan peduli dan menarik kata-kataku."

Sakura tahu, perkataan pasti benar-benar menyakiti Neji, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan orang tuanya berbuat seenaknya dan tidak peduli apa pembelaannya, dan ia juga melihat Neji tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. Memejamkan mata untuk meredakan amarah, Sakura pun pergi.

Saat itu, Hyuuga Neji hanya terdiam, memandangi punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menghela napas dan menatap mentari senja yang indah, ia sangat ingin menjadi elang-elang yang bebas beterbangan di angkasa. Bebas, dan tak dikekang.

Perkataan Sakura terus terngiang di kepalanya, memang semengenaskan ini, semenyedihkan ini. Ya, Bunke Hyuuga dulunya hanyalah budak, tetapi sekarang mereka memiliki drajat sebagai kelas bawah. Walau para Souke telah berbaik hati, para pendahulu Bunke selalu menasihati agar mereka tidak melanggar aturan dan selalu patuh terhadap Souke mereka. Dahulu ia memang teramat membenci para klan atas, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menyiksa Hinata di pertandingan Ujian Chunin. Menyalahkan gadis itu atas meninggalnya sang Ayah, tetapi tentu saja setelah Naruto memberinya nasihat, ia sadar dan menerima takdirnya sebagai Bunke dan akan menjaga Souke-nya.

Ia termasuk diistimewakan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, ia memimpin perang besar terdahulu walau pendahulu Bunke tidak menerima hal itu, tetapi Hiashi tetap menginginkan Neji, sebab dia adalah salah satu Hyuuga jenius dan teramat bisa diandalkan. Dan sekarang, kembali, Tetua dan Hiashi menginginkan sesuatu darinya, ini adalah salah satu keistimewaan lainnya karena mereka orang paling berpengaru sampai memikirkan pernikahannya.

o

o

o

Esok hari, berita pernikahan Sakura telah menyebar nyaris ke seluruh orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Semuanya dari mulut ke mulut menceritahan hal yang sama, hingga siapa pun telah mengetahuinya, baik di jajaran ninja, bahkan pasien dan para juniornya. Tiada yang tidak mengenal Sakura dan Hyuuga Neji. Laki-laki itu pun sama terkenalnya, seorang lelaki jenius yang telah menjadi Jounin semenjak remaja. Mereka bilang dia tampan, keren dan misterius karena jarang berbicara.

Beberapa perawat bahkan pernah mengatakan, bahwa Neji dan dirinya sangat cocok, tentu saja Sakura yang sayup-sayup mendengarkan merasa tak mengerti. Entah dari mana orang-orang itu berspekulasi, yang jelas pernikahan ini harus dihentikan olehnya. Ya, jika Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sifat pengecut lelaki itu, maka ia lah yang akan mengurusnya.

Naasnya, sahabatnya pun mendukung pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Ino, Hatake Kakashi, hingga Tsunade dan Shizune. Yang paling tidak ia percayai adalah wanita Yamanaka itu, gadis itu teramat mengetahu perasaannya dan gadis itu juga mendukungnya. Kontan saja ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Sakura, tidak ada salahnya menerima semua ini. Mungkin dengan pernikahan ini, akan membuatmu bahagia." Wanita berambut pirang itu berkata, dan Sakura langsung menatap tajam dan tak suka.

"Tidak dengan jalan pernikahan, Ino. Semua ini bukanlah lelucon dan permainan sekali coba? Ino, aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Hyuuga Neji dalam benakku."

"Sakura, percayalah padaku, Neji adalah laki-laki yang paling tepat dan cocok."

"Kau sama saja seperti Ibu, Ino. Dan semua orang." Sakura menarik napas, kemudian ia merasakan kedua bahunya dicengkeram Ino, tidak terlalu kuat, dengan mata yang menatapnya yakin.

"Karena itu memanglah fakta, Sakura. Neji berkebalikan dengan sifatmu dan itu akan membuat kalian saling melengkapi. Ditambah lagi, dia mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke secara karakter."

Menghela napas, Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau berlebihan. Neji sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Sudahlah, Ino. Ini tidak akan membantuku. Lebih baik aku pulang, terimakasih atas waktunya. Setidaknya aku agak lega telah mencurahkan dan berdebat dengamu, Pig." Gadis itu tersenyum, sarat akan rasa lelah dan kesedihan. Melihatnya membuat Ino merasa khawatir, dan miris. Sahabatnya, masih terjebak di cinta masa lalu.

Gadis itu keluar dari toko bunga, kemudian Ino yang menatapnya pun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sudah lima tahun, ya?" dilihat jarinya yang sudah terlingkari cincin, ia berharap Neji memanglah orang yang tepat yang bisa memuka hati Sakura. Walau ia yakin, laki-laki itu sangat kaku dalam hal percintaan.

Lima hari menjelang pernikahan, Neji dan Sakura tidak diizinkan untuk mengambil misi. Segala cara telah Sakura lakukan hingga gadis itu bertengkar hebat dengan ibunya, tetapi ia sangat tahu bahwa Mebuki adalah wanita yang sama keras kepala dengan dirinya. Puncaknya, Sakura merasa hancur ketika melihat wanita yang telah melahirkan itu menangis di hadapannya, menyesalkan nasib yang telah menimpa putri semata wayang yang mereka punya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura terdiam, menundukkan kepala dan meneteskan air mata.

Pagi hari ketika tidak melakukan misi, rutin bagi Neji untuk berlatih di lapangan yang biasa mereka gunakan atau kelompok lain gunakan. Melakukan pemanasan, ia pun mulai menggerakkan otot-ototnya untuk membentuk jurus-jurus klan Hyuuga. Urat-urat pada pelipisnya bermunculan, ketika Byakugan diaktifnya. Tetap menggerakkan tubuh ketika beberapa rekannya mulai berdatangan, Tenten yang tiba terlebih dahulu, kemudian Lee.

Menarik napas, Neji mengembuskan dengan perlahan ketika telah selesai berlatih. Pun dengan Tenten yang sekarang terlihat tengah duduk dan meneguk minumannya, sedangkan Lee, pemuda hijau itu masih asik melakukan pust up.

Tenten mendekat, gadis itu baru saja pulang dari misi kemarin sore, lalu memberikannya air yang baru saja dibeli dari toko.

"Aku membelinya sebelum datang, untuk Lee juga." Cengiran mewarnai wajah gadis bercepol itu.

"Ah, terimaksih banyak, Tenten." Si gadis terlihat mengambil duduk beberapa langkah di depan Neji. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka memerhatikan Lee yang tenaganya belum terkuras juga. Ya, satu-satunya tenanga Lee bersumber dari semangat masa muda lelaki itu.

"Aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan Sakura, apa itu benar? Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika kembali ke desa, semua shinobi membicarakan kalian."

Anggukan terlihat, Neji mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Aa, lima hari lagi upacara akan diadakan."

Tenten tediam, sorot matanya berubah, cukup tak percaya dengan semua ini. Karena Neji, bukanlah orang yang gampang memiliki perasaan kepada seorang gadis, laki-laki itu terlalu kaku.

"Apa kalian dijodohkan, Neji?"

"Ya, Tetua dan Hiashi-sama yang menjodohkanku dengan Sakura."

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja, padahal kalian tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa?" gadis itu menyeletuk, tidak percaya bahwa Neji mengindahkan keinginan tetua mereka.

Sang laki-laki meletakkan air minumnya, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap Tenten yang duduk beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Tenten, aku tahu kita adalah rekan dan teman. Tapi, ini adalah urusanku dan keluargaku. Aku menerima pernikahan ini, itu artinya aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak." Tepat setelah ucapan Neji berakhir, datanglah Lee yang berlari dan mengatakan lelaki itu telah memecahkan rekor barunya.

Neji tersenyum menanggapi Lee, kemudian dia menantang lelaki itu untuk adu kekuatan selama satu menit.

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

Halo, yang belum tau, di prolog itu cuma penggalangan isi cerita ya. jadi di chapter awal mulai alur pertama dan selanjutnya sesuai alur yang saya buat hehe.

ok, selamat menikmati. sila bertangis ria di cerita ini hehe.


	7. 6 Pecundang Itu, Aku

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter VI

Pecundang Itu ... Aku

o

o

o

Merasa khawatir terhadap kondisi Sakura yang benar-benar marah kepadanya, satu harian ini, Neji memperhatikan aktivitas gadis itu dengan Byakugan-nya. Murung, sedih, menangis. Tidak napsu makan, tidak mau berbicara kepada ibunya, mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis. Sampai malam, ketika Neji menggunakan kemampuan mata untuk mengecek keadaan Sakura, yang dilihat adalah ekspresi murung gadis itu. Kali ini pun sama, sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan Sakura berada di bangku batu yang ada di jalan untuk ke luar desa.

Mengendap-endap, Neji memutuskan untuk mengecek langsung keadaan gadis itu. Kemudian, ia melihat beberapa orang berhenti dan menegur Sakura.

Rombongan Kazekage, ah, benar juga. Esok adalah pembukaan ujian Chuunin. Pastilah lima Kage akan hadir di Konoha.

Gaara menghentikan langkah, ketika melihat sosok tak asing di bangku terbuat dari batu. Malam-malam begini, kenapa Sakura berada di sini? Ia kemudian menyerukan kepada Kankuro untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ke kantor Hokage, ia ingin bersua dengan Sakura. Setelah kepergian rekan-rekannya, ia mendekati gadis itu dan menyapa Sakura. Pupil jade itu membesar, ketika menyadari sang Gadis seperti melamun dan habis menangis. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi canggung, bodoh sekali tidak memikirkan penyebab seorang gadis sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Pastilah ada masalah yang menimpanya.

"Ah, Gaara-kun, kapan kau tiba?" suara Sakura terdengar ceria, tetapi Gaara yakin, gadis itu hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

Tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sudah duduk di sampingmu, Sakura."

Bola mata hijau itu membesar, wajahnya terlihat panik seketika. Apa ia melamun separah itu hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Gaara?

Gadis itu tertawa canggung.

"Maafkan aku, aku melamun." Mengembuskan napas, Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibir.

Menyandarkan punggung untuk membuat rileks, Gaara pun kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sang Gadis semakin malu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, salah satu kepala tim medis termuda, ternyata bisa melamun juga."

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sakura, kalau saja yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Naruto, sudah pasti ia menusuk rusuk si maniak ramen dengan sikunya. Namun, yang berada di sampingnya adalah seorang Kazekage.

"Tidak semua orang seperti Anda yang selalu bisa mengendalikan suasana hati, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara menolehkan wajah, menatap mata Sakura yang agak bengkak dan kemerahan, hidung gadis itu pun berkondisi sama.

"Beruntunglah bagimu karena bisa mengekspresikan segala suasana hatimu, Sakura." Terdiam sejenak, angin berembus menggoyangkan rambut mereka. "Temari-nee bilang, jika ada seorang gadis yang bersedih maka pinjamkanlah bahumu kepadanya." Bola mata jade Gaara menatap emerald Sakura yang membesar, bibir gadis itu terlihat terbuka, tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalaskan perkataan sang Kazekage. "Jangan menahan perasaanmu, Sakura."

Bibir Sakura digigit, matanya berkaca-kaca, perlahan kepalanya menunduk dan menjadikan pundak Gaara sebagai sandaran. Sakura masih berusaha menahan suaranya, tetapi isaknya gagal ia tutupi. Bahu Sakura begertar, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut, dengan napas tersendat-sendat karena tidak bisa mengendalikan suasana hati yang semakin pilu.

Melihat hal demikian, membuat Gaara menatap dengan prihatin. Sudah berapa lama gadis ini menahan gejolak hatinya, hingga bisa menangis seperti sekarang? Gaara yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura yang perlahan-lahan tangisnya mereda. Kemudian, dahi Gaara berkerut, saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Siapa? Cakra ini? Batinnya bermonolog, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menutup salah satu mata, menjadikan pasir sebagai mata pengganti, kemudian melihat sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Pupilnya melebar, menemukan salah satu anggota keluarga Naruto berada di tempat ini dan tengah menggunakan kekkei genkai khas Hyuuga.

Agak jauh dari lokasi dirinya dan Sakura memang, tetapi tetap saja membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Perlahan, pasirnya mulai mengumpul menyempurnakan tubuh untuk bola mata pengganti. Jurus bayangan pasir.

Hyuuga Neji jelas sudah memikirkan hal ini, sang Kazekage lambat laun pasti akan menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin, Sakura memang tidak akan tahu karena gadis itu tengah terombang-ambing dengan permasalahan pernikahan. Sekarang, bayangan pasir sang Kage dari Suuna tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, dan tengah menatap kami dengan Byakugan-mu, Hyuuga?"

Neji mendengus, ia tengah duduk menyandar di batang pohon, dan tak menatap sang Kage karena masih terfokus pada pandangannya terhadap Sakura yang menangis di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Aku rasa, aku tak perlu menjawabnya, Kazekage-sama." nada suara sang Pria terdengar sinis.

"Kuperingatkan, jika kau berani bertindak gegabah, aku tidak akan segan-segan, Hyuuga."

Tidak menunggu jawaban, Gaara meleburkan tubuhnya dan menganggap yang dilakukan lelaki Hyuuga itu bukanlah ancaman. Dahinya masih berkerut, tetapi sekarang ia mengejnyahkan prihal si Hyuuga dan menatap Sakura karena gadis itu telah mengangkat kepala. Bahu yang dijadikan tumpuan gadis itu terlihat agak basah. Menyoroti Sakura yang masih mengendalikan diri dengan menghirup napas dan mengeluarkan secara teratur, sebelah tangan Gaara terulur dan memberikan sang Bunga sebuah sapu tangan.

Tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Aku sangat cengeng, ya," aku sang Gadis sambil tersenyum lelah, menatap jade Gaara.

"Kadang-kadang, orang yang paling kuat pun membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung dan menangis, Sakura." Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk.

"Aku ... aku hanya ... tidak ingin ..." Sakura terbata-bata, tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang menjadi masalah dan penyebab dari tangisannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika tidak ingin mengatakannya."

Menggelengkan kepala, sang Musim semi tersenyum tulus.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak menyangka, anak lelaki yang dahulu pernah menyerangku dengan tangan Shukaku hingga aku berkali-kali pingsan, bisa-"

Gaara terkejut, tentu saja ia mengingat hal itu, di mana ia menyiksa Sakura dengan cengkeraman Shukaku. Kepala lelaki itu menunduk murung, menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Sakura. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Sakura menjadi tidak enak hati, ia tertawa canggung dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud. Lagi pula, kau harus mendengar kalimatku sampai selesai, Kazekage-sama. Walau kau dulu menyeramkan, lambat laun kau menjadi lebih baik, bahkan bisa menghiburku di saat aku sedih."

Menolehkan wajah ke arah Sakura, lelaki itu berkata, "Sungguh?"

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Yah, aku ini bukan orang pendendam tahu. Lagi pula, itu sudah teramat lama sekali. Ya, walaupun kalau memikirkannya membuatku kesal juga, aku kira rusuk dan bahuku akan remuk karena cengkeraman Shukak-" Sakura langsung terdiam, menatap bola mata Gaara yang memandangnya tidak percaya dan terlihat sekali laki-laki itu merasa bersalah. "Ahahaahh, tidak, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, Gaara-kun." Kepalan tangan Sakura meninju pelan bahu Gaara, tetapi tentu saja membuat laki-laki itu terlonjak karena pada dasarnya tenaga Sakura teramat besar.

Melihat Sakura yang kembali riang, sang Lelaki mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau itu ekspresif sekali, eh?" Gaara bersmirk dan membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih banyak tersenyum, lihatlah Naruto, dia selalu tersenyum walau menyebalkan dan sekarang dia menjadi laki-laki populer dan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Sedangkan kau, wajahmu itu teramat datar dan jujur saja agak seram. Kalau kau datang ke biro jodoh, aku berani menjamin semua gadis akan kabur." Sakura cekikikan, membuat Gaara juga mendengus geli karena sempat membayangkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Setidaknya ada kau, Sakura. Kau tidak kabur."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang bertampang sepertimu. Baiklah, ayo latih senyumanmu, Gaara-kun." Laki-laki itu mengahadap Sakura, dengan tangan bersidekap. Melakukan apa yang gadis itu sarankan, tetapi hasilnya tidak terlalu baik sepertinya, sebab Sakura terus saja tertawa.

"Astaga, sepertinya wajahmu sudah seram sejak lahir."

"Puas sekali mengerjai seorang Kazekage, Sakura?"

Laki-laki itu berdiri, kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk segera pulang karena malam sudah benar-benar larut.

"Apa kau ingin mengantarku?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kuantar?"

Mengerutkan alis, kemudian Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Suatu kehormatan diantar oleh sang Kazekage."

Mereka melangkah, sambil mengobrol banyak hal tentang masa-masa gennin dahulu, Sakura juga menceritakan tentang misinya bersama Naruto dan Ino yang harus mengambil bunga pelangi, dan sialnya ketika mencabut bunga indah itu mereka langsung berhadapan dengan seorang Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat si gadis yang terus mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menyeletuk kembali.

"Aku sungguh-sunguh, kau harus banyak berlatih tersenyum. Yang kutakutkan, jika orang melihat senyumanmu itu, mereka pasti mengira kalau kau sedang merencanakan perbuatan jahat, Gaara-kun. Kau akan tidak dapat pacar jika seperti ini terus."

"Aku tidak berniat berpacaran."

"Kau ingin menjadi perjaka tua?" gadis itu terhenti, menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Padahal yang tidak ingin menikah di saat ini adalah Sakura sendiri.

Mengendikkan bahu, laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkah.

"Jika tidak ada yang berminat, kau yang akan menjadi pendamping Kazekage, bagiamana?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak suka padang pasir." Gadis itu memeletkan lidah dan tersenyum usil.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa kecil, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Gadis yang kejam."

Sakura tadi menangis begitu menyedihkan, kemudian mulai terhibur. Tersenyum, tertawa, membicarakan banyak hal. Tertawa, tertawa, begitu riang dan melupakan masalah yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Dari pandangan Byakugan, ia masih bisa melihat senyum gadis itu, bersama seorang Kazakage yang tadi sudah memergokinya. Neji menghela napas, berdiri dan kembali ke kediamannya.

Memikirkan tangisan Sakura, membuatnya menajadi merasa bersalah. Gadis itu kehilangan cahaya di mata saat bertemu dengannya karena pernikahan ini. Ia sadar, tiada yang bisa diharapkan karena sang Gadis tidak menginginkan pernikahan. Namun, ia sendiri sudah berjanji untuk memujuk Sakura, kedua orang tua gadis itu juga berharap banyak kepadanya.

Duduk di futon-nya, sekali lagi Neji menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat apa yang sedang sang Gadis lakukan. Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu, bersama Gaara dan tengah membicarakan banyak hal. Terlihat dari mulut gadis itu berceloteh dan sesekali diindahkan oleh sang Kazekage. Kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Mebuki terlihat menatap Gaara bingung, kemungkinan wanita itu tidak terlalu menyukai karena Sakura diantar oleh laki-laki lain dan bukannya dirinya. Kemudian, Mebuki bertanya tentang si lelaki dan dijelaskanlah Sakura.

Punggung Mebuki membungkung, mengetahui yang mengantarkan putrinya adalah seorang Kazekage. Menginginkan Gaara untuk mampir, tetapi lelaki itu menolak sopan karena kemungkinan harus menemui Hokage dan mereka pun berpisah. Sakura terlihat melambaikan tangan, dan Gaara tersenyum sambil melangkah. Kemudian, Sakura terlihat memanggil sang Lelaki, mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan Sakura memberikan sapu tangan milik Gaara. Lelaki itu mengeleng dan mendorong tangan Sakura, kemungkinan mengatakan kepada gadis itu untuk menyimpannya saja.

Setelahnya, Gaara menghilang menjadi pasir yang ditiup angin.

Neji menghentikan Byakugan-nya, tepat ketika melihat Sakura yang terus tersenyum menatap sosok Gaara yang sudah tidak ada di sana. Kenapa? Mendadak membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Menghirup napas, Neji menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas fuuton. Sekarang keputusannya sudah bulat.

o

o

o

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Kazekage itu, Sakura?" sang Gadis yang diberikan pertanyaan pun menjawab, bahwa ia hanya kebetulan bertemu karena Gaara sedang berkunjung ke Konoha untuk pembukaan ujian Chuunin esok hari. Gadis itu juga menejelaskan bahwa Gaara hanya bisa satu hari bermalam di desa ini karena Suuna sedang mengalami permasalah cukup serius.

Gaara memang menceritakan keberadaannya di Konoha tidak bisa telalu lama, hanya satu hari saja dan setelah pembukaan, maka ia harus kembali ke negerinya. Laki-laki itu juga akan membicarakan masalah ini kepada Hokage, dan jika nanti keadaan di Suuna semakin parah maka negeri padang pasir itu akan membutuhkan bantuan dari Konoha. Gaara memang tidak dalam situasi kepemimpinan yang baik, timbulnya kelompok untuk melengserkan kepemimpinan Gaara membuat lelaki itu sulit keluar dari desa untuk menghadiri pertemuan lima kage.

Apalagi beberapa penyerangan telah terjadi, kelompok pemberontakan itu juga semakin hari semakin banyak, dan mengakibatkan korban yang semakin bertambah.

Itulah sebabnya Sakura mengatakan sang Lelaki benar-benar bisa menjaga suasana hati, dengan permasalahan seberat itu, wajah Gaara sama sekali tidak terlihat tertekan walau ia sadar gurat-gurat kelelahan cukup tertera pada wajah sang Kazekage.

o

o

o

Keesokan harinya, Neji mengatakan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya kepada Hiashi, tentu saja laki-laki itu menolak mentah-mentah apalagi hanya tinggal empat hari menuju pernikahan. Ia benar-benar yakin, bahwa sang Paman pasti tidak akan menerima hal ini dan Neji pun disarankan agar segera meninggalkan ruangannya karena menggangu pekerjaan lelaki itu.

Sore menjelang, Hyuuga Hiashi bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menarik sesuatu yang telah diputuskan, apalagi untuk hal seperti ini. Keluar dari ruangan sang Pemimpin Klan, ia pun berjalan dengan tatapan merenung. Harus melakukan apa? Ia yakin, jika terus menyuarakan ini pun akan percuma. Tiba-tiba, Neji seperti mendengar suara Sakura yang meneriakinya pecundang. Kenangan beberapa waktu lalu pun muncul di benaknya.

Menghela napas, ia pun melanjutkan langkah. Di teras, ia melihat Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara sedang berbicara, laki-laki yang adalah Kazekage itu terlihat berdiri karena telah dijemput oleh bawahannya, dan kemudian sang Bawahan menghilang. Sang Lelaki membalikkan tubuh, melihat dirinya yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, mereka saling melewati, tanpa bersapa atau bahkan saling melirik. Tatapan masing-masing dari mereka tertuju ke depan, menganggap masing-masing yang mereka lewati tidak lebih dari bayangan.

Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

Neji pun melangkah menuju ruangan sang Tetua Hyuuga, kali ini ia bertekat untuk menyuarakan apa yang telah ia putuskan, memberi tahu kepada orang paling dihormati di tempat ini. Hinata dan Naruto hanya ia sapa sekadarnya saja, laki-laki itu lalu membelokkan tubuh mengikuti lorong dan menemui pintu dari ruangan pribadi sosok yang ingin ditemui. Menarik napas, Neji pun mengetuk pintu.

Setelah mendengar seruan agar dirinya masuk, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Melihat sang Tetua yang sedang melukis kaligrafi di atas kain putih, ia pun menundukkan punggung memberi hormat.

"Duduklah, Neji. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" sang Tetua menaruh kuasnya ke tempat tinta, dan ia menatap lelaki yang telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun di hadapannya ini.

"Ini tentang pernikahan saya, Tetua."

Laki-laki tua itu hanya diam, kemudian bersidekap dan mengucapkan agar Neji melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, Tetua." Neji melihat kelopak mata kakek dari Hinata itu tertutup, beberapa saat terpejam hingga ketika terbuka, sorot marah lah yang terlihat.

"Apa kau mengira ini adalah permainan? Beberapa hari lagi menjelang upacara dan kau mengatakan hal sedemikian?"

"Sakura, dia tidak menginginkan ini. Begitu juga dengan ... saya." Neji menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang sarat dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Neji, kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika berani melanggar persetujuaan yang telah kau katakan. Dan lagi, jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh khalayak umum, tidakkah kau memikirkan Hyuuga dan gadis itu. Dia gagal menikah, khalayak akan mengira dirinya atau kau membawa nasib buruk hingga pernikahan batal. Neji, jangan kau pertaruhkan semua yang telah direncanakan hanya karena perasaan bernama cinta, sudah aku bilang hal itu berangsur-angsur akan hadir karena kalian memiliki sifat saling melengkapi."

Sang Tetua menasihati Neji, laki-laki itu bahkan akan melukai perasaan orang tua dari Sakura, tidakkah dia menyaksikan betapa bahagianya ketika mereka melamar gadis itu? Namun, yang sekarang terbayang adalah wajah Sakura yang menangis, bersedih dan terlihat murung. Gadis itu tidak menginginkan hal ini, membuatnya serasa mencekik lehernya dengan balutan perjanjian suci nanti.

Mata Neji terpejam, alisnya mengerut. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin Sakura dipaksa untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Baginya, pernikahan adalah kerelaan, walau tanpa cinta, setidaknya kedua pasangan tidak dalam keterpasksaan.

"Saya akan menanggungnya, Tetua. Maka dari itu, saya ingin membatalkan pernikahan." Meja rendah itu digebrak oleh sebelah tangan kakek dari Hinata, wajah sang Tetua terlihat marah dan kecewa karena mengetahui kekerasan hati Neji yang tidak mau menepati persetujuan, yang sebelumnya sudah lelaki itu terima.

Menggelengkan kepala, Tetua pun menyerukan dengan tegas agar Neji keluar dari ruanganya, laki-laki muda itu berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum melangkahkan kaki. Setelahnya, Tetua menyuruh bawahannya agar memanggil Hiashi, ia ingin permasalahan ini diurus oleh anaknya itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya, ia sendiri sampai memikirkan, apa yang menyebabkan Neji melanggar janjinya yang telah setuju semenjak perencanaan pernikahan ini didiskusikan kepada lelaki itu?

Mengetahui hal ini dari ayahnya, Hiashi pun mengajak Neji sekali lagi untuk mendiskusikan ernikahan. Namun, sama dengan peryataan laki-laki itu beberapa jam lalu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka hasilkan karena buah dari kekeraskepalaan masing-masing. Tetap pada pendirian, Hiashi pun melayangkan tangannya untuk memberikan kesadaran kepada lelaki itu.

"Neji, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan semua ini? Kau mau mempermalukanku di hadapan keluarga Haruno, Godaime dan Rokudaime?"

Mata Neji berkedip, wajahnya masih tertoleh ke samping agak menunduk karena tamparan dari Souke-nya. Bibirnya berdarah, tetapi tidak ada yang terucap dari sana. Neji memperbaiki duduknya, menatap mata Hiashi dengan sorotnya yang tegas.

"Saya tetap tidak ingin melanjutkan pernikahan, Hiashi-sama." Suara dalam lelaki itu terdengar kukuh, tidak peduli bahwa ia akan mendapatkan ganjaran dari tindakannya ini.

Menarik napas tajam, Hiashi pun memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa kau masih berkeras hati? Neji, masuklah ke sel bawah tanah untuk memikirkan semua ini. Kuharap kau bisa bijaksana dengan keputusanmu."

Dengan perkataan Hiashi, masuklah dua orang dan membawa laki-laki itu ke tempat yang pernah beberapa kali didiaminya. Sel bawah tanah yang cukup jarang terpakai karena banyak dari Hyuuga Bunke yang memang selalu mematuhi dan tidak pernah membuat kesalahan. Namun, sekarang Neji berada di sana, dengan pakaian atas yang dilepaskan dan kedua tangan diikat ke ke atas, kakinya ditekuk berlutut setelah dipasang pasung.

Hiashi berdiri di hadapan sang Lelaki, menatap segel Byakugan laki-laki itu yang berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya obor dan keringat.

"Kau masih tidak ingin mematuhinya?"

"Saya tidak akan menikah..." Belum sempat perkataan Neji selesai, ia bisa merasakan cambuk-cambuk menyayat kulitnya bergantian.

Terus-terusan, pagi menjelang hingga petang lagi, pernikahan tinggal dua hari dan Neji masih berada di selnya, karena masih juga berkeras hati dan tidak ingin mengikat janji dengan gadis yang telah dipilih orang berpengaruh di klan Hyuuga.

Sorot matanya sayu, tubuhnya lelah karena posisi yang memang tidak membiarkan diri untuk berbaring, juga bergerak sedikitpun. Nampan berisi makanan dan air, tetapi tidak ada yang ia sentuh, bukan karena tidak merasakan lapar, tetapi karena memang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh. Napasnya mengembus perlahan, biarlah ia merasakan hal ini lagi, demi pernikahan yang dibatalkan. Namun, mungkinkah terwujudkan karena hanya tinggal dua hari lagi?

Kembali pagi menjelang, sinar masuk ketika pintu dibuka, kelopak matanya berkedip karena merasakan cahaya yang menyoroti. Di hadapannya telah berdiri sang Tuan, Hyuuga Hiashi yang menatap dirinya dengan sorot mata datar. Wajah laki-laki itu terpahat sempurna dalam kekakuan, sekali lagi memperhatikan sosok Bunke yang telah dinaunginya begitu lama.

"Neji, aku bertanya lagi dan lagi, apa kau masih tak ingin mematuhinya?"

Napas sang Lelaki terdengar, satu-satu, tetapi ia berusaha untuk berbicara.

"S-saya, tidak ... bersedia," bisik suara itu masih jelas terdengar dan Hiashi pun mengerutkan dahi, habis sudah kesabarannya, laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Segel tangan dilakukan, dan Neji tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua hari diberikan hukuman cambuk, Neji berteriak begitu kuat karena hukuman kali ini.

"ARRRRRGGGGGG!"

Tubuhya bergetar, Byakugan aktif tanpa perintah, tetapi membuatnya teramat menderita. Sakit itu menyerang di derah mata, sampai ke otak. Seluruh kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha meredakannya, tetapi ia tahu semua itu tidaklah berguna. Tubunya menunduk, dengan kepala yang juga bernasib sama, padahal kedua tangannya sedang terikat dengan rantai. Menjadikan kondisinya sangat terlihat memprihatinkan, Hiashi menghentikan segel Byakugan sang Lelaki. Saat itu juga suara teriakan Neji tidak terdengar lagi, air liurnya berceceran, napasnya terengah-engah meraup oksigen, keringat membanjiri tubuh hingga berubah merah ketika menyatu dengan darah bekas luka cambuk.

Saat itu, Hiashi memberi waktu, tetapi ketika ia bertanya kembali, tetap saja kekukuhan Neji yang didapatnya.

Lagi, segel itu digunakan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada sang Hyuuga, menjadikan tubuh laki-laki itu bereaksi dan menggigil. Teriak tiada henti, siapa saja yang mendengar tidak akan sampai hati.

Di ujung lorong, Sakura, dan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin. Siang tadi Naruto menariknya dari rumah karena mengetahui keadaan Neji yang sedang dihukum teramat mengerikan. Awalnya, laki-laki manika ramen itu tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran Neji, tetapi setelah beselang nyaris dua hari, ia pun merasa khawatir. Apalagi laki-laki itu sedang tidak ada tugas misi karena akan menikah. Menyuruh Hinata mencarinya dengan Byakugan, perasaan tak enaknya pun ternyata berasal dari Neji yang sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah dan sedang dihukum oleh Hiashi.

Langsung saja, Naruto pergi mencari Sakura, tau kemungkinan permasalahan ini berkaitan tentang pernikahan dua orang yang yang baginya sangat penting.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di penjara bawah tanah yang berisi Neji sebagai tawanan dan Hiashi yang sedang memberikan hukuman.

Suara teriakan Neji membuat Sakura bergetar, laki-laki itu pasti sedang teramat menderita.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura berteriak, tetapi yang diserukan namanya hanya menatap dari lirikan saja.

"Ayah, hentikan. Kumohon," ucap Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

Mereka langsung mendenkati Neji, membenarkan posisi tubuh laki-laki itu yang nyaris bersujud dengan hati-hati, Sakura terbelalak karena menatap mata Neji yang masih dalam mode Byakugan, tetapi terlihat kosong. Laki-laki mengerang, suaranya bergetar ketika tubunya ditegakkan.

"Hyuuga-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menghukum Neji-san seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi kemudian Hiashi kembali memberi Neji pertanyaan.

"Neji, apa kau tidak mau mematuhinya?"

"Ti ... dak. Arggggggg!"

"Hyuuga-san, hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!"

Hiashi mantap Sakura, yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Menyorotinya dengan tatapan tajam, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Ini keputusannya, inikah yang kau dan dirinya mau, Sakura? Maka dari itu, ia akan mendapat akibat dari perbuatannya yang menolak pernikahan."

"Neji menolak pernikahan?" Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama berucap. Mereka terkejut karena mengetahu fakta ini.

Naruto membelakakkan matanya, menatap Neji yang kembali membungkukkan tubuh karena rasa sakit yang diderita. Ia mencoba menahan tubuh Neji, menyerukan dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena tidak sanggup mendengar teriakan Neji, agar jangan menundukkan tubuh karena kedua pergelangan tangan bisa saja patah.

Sakura berteriak, menyerukan agar Hiashi menghentikan hukumannya, mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tidak berhak menghakimi keputusan Neji seperti ini. Namun, Hiashi sama keras kepalanya seperti Neji, pernikahan dua hari lagi dan sekarang sang Lelaki Hyuuga terus saja tidak mau mengindahkan keputusan yang sempat disetujui lelaki itu.

Mengepalakan tangan, Sakura menghantamkan tinjunya kepada ayah dari Hinata, tetapi dengan secepat kilah Hiashi menghindar. Napas Sakura terengah-engah.

"Hentikan! Aku bersedia menikah dengan Neji," bisiknya dengan air mata yang menggenang, tetapi Hiashi tidak menghentikan juga hukumannya. Sakura berjalan cepat mendekati Neji yang dipegangi Naruto dan terus berteriak hingga suaranya serak.

Memegangi pundak Neji, Sakura berkata agar lelaki itu mau mengikuti keinginan ini. Namun, Neji seperti sudah tidak menyadari suara Sakura, hingga membuatnya terengah-engah karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku akan membujuknya, tetapi kumohon hentikan semua ini. Kami akan menikah, kami akan menikah maka hentikanlah, kumohon!" Sakura berteriak, air matanya mengalir dan tepat ketika ia memejamkan mata karena tidak tahan melihat Neji yang menderita, ia pun mendengar gumaman Hiashi, dan Neji berangsur-angsur tenang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Melangkahkan kaki, Hiashi keluar dari sel tahanan ini. Sakura menarik napas, merasakan desakan air matanya akan mengalir, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tampangnya teramat kusut dan terlihat sedih.

Mereka melepaskan rantai dan pasung, kemudian Sakura pun memeriksa mata lelaki itu yang masih terlihat aktif dengan Byakugan, terbukti denga urat-urat yang menonjol di pelipis sampai ke pipi Neji.

"Hukuman ini menyerang syaraf-syarafnya, aku bisa memulihkan, tetapi mungkin Neji akan kesusahan melihat dan berjalan untuk beberapa jam belakangan." Sakura berbisik, tidak menatap Naruto dan hanya menyoroti mata Neji yang terbuka sayu karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Sakura menggunakan Byakugo untuk menyembuhkan segala luka yang berada di tubuh Neji, Naruto telah berlalu untuk mengambilkan hidangan dan pakaian bersih, dan sekarang Neji telah sadarkan diri, melihat Sakura dalam pandangan kabur, tetapi menyadari tubuh itu dikelilingi sulur-sulur kekuatan medis terhebat.

"Kau sudah sadar," bisik Sakura.

"Tidak seharusnya kau di sini, Sakura." Neji berkata dengan intonasi lelah, dan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dari dada Neji. Menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya.

Neji memang tengah terduduk, ketika ia ingin menarik kaki untuk menekuk lutut, ia menyadari tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Ah, efek dari hukuman. Ia menundukkan kepala, kemudian mulai berkata lagi.

"Sama saja, bukan?" Sakura menegakkan kepala, menatap wajah Neji yang masih tetunduk. "Aku memang pecundang yang menyedihkan," bisiknya. Dan kali ini Sakura merasakan hatinya berdesir karena rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal jahat kepada Neji beberapa hari lalu, tahu hidup laki-laki itu tidak semudah yang ia jalani.

Menggigit bibir, Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau adalah laki-laki yang hebat, Neji-san." Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Neji, mengalirkan cakra penyembuh karena melihat laki-laki itu kesusahan bernapas. "Setidaknya, kau selalu berusaha. Yang kukatakan saat itu ... adalah tentang diriku," suara Sakura bergetar, menahan sesak di dada. "Pecundang itu ... adalah aku." Kepalanya ia tegakkan, menatap bola mata Neji yang melebar dan juga tengah menatapnya.

Sakura tengah tersenyum, tetapi air mata menetes dari permata hijau memesona itu. Neji menundukkan kepala, napasnya terasa berat kembali setelah menatap wajah sang Gadis yang teramat menderita dalam senyum kepalsuan. Saat itu juga, air mata dari manik mutiara itu turun dan mengalir ke pipi.

o

o

o

Bersambung


	8. 7 Segel dan Pernikahan

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter VII

Segel dan Pernikahan

Hyuuga Neji dibawa ke kamar setelah tubuhnya disembuhkan oleh Sakura, minimal seluruh luka yang menggores telah diobati hingga darah tidak mengalir lagi. Naruto mengangkat kakak ipar sepupunya itu karena melihat sang Lelaki kesulitan untuk melangkah, seperti yang dijelaskan Sakura, Neji mengalami mati rasa dibagian kaki dan pandangannya pun mengabur karena efek dari hukuman yang diterima.

Kamar sang Pria lebih lebar dari kamar Sakura, tetapi tidak banyak perabotan yang terdapat di sana, setelah menyuruh Naruto untuk membantu Neji membersihkan tubuh dan ketika futon telah digelar maka Neji pun ditidurkan. Sekali lagi, Sakura memeriksa keadaan tubuh lelaki itu, beberapa saat setelahnya Hinata masuk dan bagai déjà vu mereka kembali mengulang kegiatan saat merawat Neji seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji-niisan, Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Naruto, bantu dia untuk mendudukkan tubuh, dirinya membutuhkan nutrisi untuk cepat pulih."

Sup dan bubur telah dihabiskan, kali ini memang Hinata membuatnya lebih sedikit, tau kakaknya itu tidak akan memakan hidangan sampai habis. Dan sekarang, pias wajah Neji terlihat lebih baik. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sakura pun membereskan barang bawaannya dan berniat untuk berpamit diri karena keadaan Neji telah lebih baik, tetapi sang Gadis tidak jadi berdiri karena mendengar suara sang Lelaki.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Sakura." Dengan terdengarnya perkataan itu, membuat Hinata dan Naruto memahami dan bersegera keluar dari kamar ini. Tinggallah sang Gadis musim semi dan Hyuuga Neji.

Suasana menghening, wajah Neji masih terlihat lelah, walau tak sememprihatinkan ketika dipenjara. Namun, sorot mata lelaki itu sayu, sesekali ia merasa kabur dan berdenyut di bola matanya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh ke sumber rasa sakit, Sakura pun menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Gelengan kepala terlihat.

"Daripada itu, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Sakura? Jika kau tidak mau menikah, tidak apa karena biar aku yang menanggungnya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, ini adalah hukumanku."

Kerutan alis terlihat di wajah Sakura, gadis itu menatap Hyuuga Neji tajam. Menarik napas, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Neji yang masih berada di dahi laki-laki itu, menariknya perlahan dan menggantikan dengan tangannya, memberikan aliran cakra penyembuh.

"Selalu saja, kau bertindak gegabah dengan tidak mendiskusikannya denganku. Ini bukan hanya menjadi tanggung jawabmu, Neji-san. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Laki-laki itu menggumamkan kata maaf, tidak menatap Sakura karena kepalanya tertunduk.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji dan aku tahu walau tidak mudah, aku tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah, kondisimu akan pulih setelah cukup tidur nantinya, aku permisi."

Gadis itu berdiri, tersenyum singkat dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Sakura, terimakasih."

Perkataan itu tidak terlalu kencang diucapkan, tetapi seharusnya Sakura mendengarnya. Namun, gadis itu tetap berjalan, dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Neji tidak tahu, wajah Sakura terlihat murung dan resah. Tau pernikahan ini memang bukan diinginkan oleh mereka, apalagi Sakura masih terbelenggu cinta masa lalu.

Berpamit kepada Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura pun langsung menuju ke rumahnya kembali. Ingin beristirahat, kalau perlu ketika tertidur nanti, ia harap dirinya tidak terbangun lagi. Namun, langkah kakinya tidak membawa ke rumah, ia malah berada di sebuah danau, jalanan kayu dipijak dan ia berdiri di sana. Menghela napas, kemudian menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Di belakang gadis itu ada Naruto dan Hinata yang khawatir, mereka mengikuti dan bahkan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

Merasakan pungungnya tersentuh seseorang, Sakura menegang, air matanya kini menetesi masing-masing pipi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Sakura-chan, kau menangis?" Naruto jelas kaget, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang parau dan ketika berusaha membalikkan punggung gadis itu, Sakura benar-benar memberontak. Hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura menyikut wajah Naruto dan lelaki itu terpental ke pematang di belakang mereka. Sakura tidak mau melihat, dan menutup mata dengan kedua belah telapak tangan.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung membantu Naruto untuk bangun, ada noda darah di bibir Naruto, ketika telah bangkit dan berniat melangkah kembali karena benar-benar khawatir, seseorang memegangi bahunya untuk menghentikan tindakan Naruto. Menoleh, bola mata biru itu melebar, melihat sang Rokudaime sedang berada di belakangnya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Kakashi menyerukan agar Naruto tidak memaksa Sakura untuk memperlihatkan kesedihan sang Gadis.

Kakashi melangkah, berada di samping belakang Sakura dan menunggu beberapa saat, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan meletakkannya ke atas kepala Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat kaget, ia tahu siapa yang sering memegang kepalanya selain orang tuanya dan Godaime Hokage, tentu sang Sensei—Hatake Kakashi, apalagi Sakura juga mendengar desahan gurunya itu.

"Apa kau sedang dikendalikan kesedihan, jangan tidak acuhkan orang-orang yang memedulikanmua, Sakura. Yang mereka lakukan semata-mata karena khawatir kepadamu." Nasihat sang Guru pun terdengar, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya aku tercekik, Kakashi Sensei." Kembali Kakashi menghela napas dan memegang sebelah tangan Sakura untuk menarik gadis itu ke rengkuhannya.

"Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri, kau gadis kecilku. Kami pun akan sedih jika kau sedih Sakura, percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah gadis yang baik yang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dan aku yakin Hyuuga Neji sanggup membuatmu bahagia Sakura. Jangan berkecil hati dan merasa tertekan, semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya."

Kembali Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia bingung, tetapi merasa bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang selalu berada di sisinya baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Beberapa belaian di kepala merah muda itu Kakashi lakukan untuk memberikan kekuatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura pun mulai mereda dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kakashi agak menundukkan diri dan mengusap poni gadis itu, melihat mata Sakura yang terdalam, bibirnya tersenyum ketika telah melihat binar yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu memudar.

"Lebih baik?" anggukan terlihat.

"Terimakasih, Sensei. Belakangan aku memang terlalu putus asa." Sorot matanya menatap Naruto yang berada di belakang agak jauh dari Kakashi. Sakura pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku panik dan tidak sengaja." Sebelah tangan Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto dan mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kau, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum lega, melihat Sakura telah kembali ceria.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki kalian semua."

Sekarang perasaan Sakura telah lega, bebannya berasa berkurang teramat banyak. Memang tidak ada yang lebih baik selain menumpahkan apa yang ia rasakan, mendapatkan nasihat dari orang terdekat dan juga perhatian. Sekarang ia merasa lebih mantap untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan Hyuuga Neji, mereka bisa belajar bersama untuk saling mengisi. Ia berdoa semoga saja kehidupan mereka bisa mengalir kelak dan mendapatkan hikmah di balik peristiwa ini.

o

o

o

Satu hari menjelang pernikahan, ia pun sudah bersiap-siap dengan keluarganya yang tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Upacara akan dilakukan di kuil Hyuuga secara tertutup dan hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja.

Sore harinya ia dipanggil oleh sang Tetua dan Hiashi, menuju ruangan latian dan melihat Neji yang juga telah berada di sana, kontan saja ia mengerutkan alis. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan di tempat ini. Namun, setelahnya Sakura nyaris murka kembali. Tidak bisa dimaafkan, ketika mendengar perkataan sang Tetua yang menginginkan cakra Sakura untuk disegel agar tidak sembarangan memukul seseorang dengan tenaga teramat besar.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, selain nyaris memukulku tempo hari, kau juga memukul Naruto sampai pipinya memar."

"Ini tidak bisa kuterima, Hyuuga-san. Aku memang sudah setuju menikah dengan Neji-san, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya."

"Haruno Sakura, tidak menampik nantinya di kehidupan pernikahan kalian, kau menyakiti Neji dengan tenagamu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Sakura tertawa sinis, menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, sepertinya Anda salah menuduhkan hal seperti itu kepadaku, seharusnya Anda lah yang diperingati seperti itu karena menyakiti Neji-san. Permisi." Sakura langsung melangkahkan kaki dan keluar ruangan, melihat hal itu Neji pun ikut permisi dan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang distrik Hyuuga yang sepi, di sana ada sungai kecil dan terlihat nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Mencelupkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan di atas air. Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura mencoba tidak peduli, ia menggoyangkan kaki hingga menyebabkan bayangan itu mengabur dengan riak air yang ditimbulkan. Sementara itu, Neji mendudukkan tubuh dan ikut mencelupkan kaki ke dalam sungai.

"Maafkan Tetua dan Hiashi-sama, Sakura."

"Oh, kau tak perlu membela mereka. Jika kau berusaha membujukku, enyahlah, Neji-san."

Neji merogoh sakunya, ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dicari, ia pun menarik sebelah tangan Sakura dan memasangkan gelang terbuat dari tali yang dianyam dan berbandul sakura dan bulan sabit. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ketika Neji telah selesai memasangkannya.

''Kemarin aku tidak bisa memberikan apa pun, terimakasih sudah menggunakan banyak cakramu untuk menyembuhkan seluruh lukaku."

Gelang itu indah, terlihat kukuh walau hanya terbuat dari anyaman tali dan bandulnya juga unik, apa artinya itu adalah Sakura dan Neji?

"Kau masih sempat mencari hadiah?" sorot mata Sakura sekarang menatap Neji yang juga sedang menolehkan kepala menghadapnya.

"Hiashi-sama yang memberikannya kepadaku, itu segel untuk mengekang cakramu, Sakura."

Kelopak mata Sakura berkedip, maniknya melebar dan ia sekali lagi menatap gelang dan wajah Neji bergantian, tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki itu. Apa Neji hanya ingin membuatnya kesal? Namun, laki-laki Hyuuga satu ini bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda. Sebelah tangan Sakura menarik gelang itu, mencoba melepaskan, tetapi memang tidak bisa ia putuskan. Sekuat tenaga, gelang itu ia tarik-tarik dan hasilnya tetap sama. Sekarang bola mata Sakura mendelik tajam, menatap Hyuuga Neji dengan murka.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Sakura."

Seketika kerah baju Neji ditariknya, tidak peduli air menciptrati tubuh mereka.

Sakura berdiri, sedang Neji duduk di pinggir sungai, mereka saling menatap, setelahnya Neji memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas. Sebelah tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, melepaskan secara perlahan telapak tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk menebusnya, bahkan jika kau menginginkan bola mataku ataupun kematianku, aku akan memberikannya."

Neji merasa sengatan panas pada wajahnya, ketika ia mendapatkan tamparan dari tangan Sakura yang berhiaskan gelang segel. Kontan bola mata bak purnama itu membesar beberapa saat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Ini akan percuma, tidak akan berhasil jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, Hyuuga Neji!" Sakura meneriaki Neji di akhir kalimat, ia tidak menyangka Neji terus mengulangi kesalahannya, melakukan apa pun secara sepihak dan tidak mendiskusikan bersamanya. Apa laki-laki itu tidak bisa memahami persaannya? Apa laki-laki itu benar-benar menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai perintah yang harus dipatuhi dari Souke-nya? Sekarang Sakura benar-benar skeptis dengan pernikahan ini.

Seharusnya semua orang melihat bagaimana Neji memperlakukannya, apakah Kakashi Sensei akan tetap berpendapat bahwa Neji akan memberinya kebahagiaan nanti?

Laki-laki itu diam saja, tidak menatap Sakura, tidak berekspresi.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu, bahwa akhirnya selalu begini." Sakura keluar dari air, dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang sambil membawa sepatunya. Ia mengerutkan alis dan menjambak rambutnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Sementara itu, Neji tinggal sendirian di tepi sungai. Menatap air dengan sorot matanya yang kosong, ia terus duduk di sana hingga malam menjelang.

Ia memang terlalu bodoh tentang hal seperti ini, terlalu sering berpikir sendirian sebagai Jounin, apalagi dengan sosok dirinya yang sejak kecil telah kehilangan orang tua, membuatnya memutuskan segala sesuatu seorang diri. Namun, pernikahan tidak sesederhana itu, bukan? Dan ia terus saja seperti tidak menghargai kehadiran Sakura sebagai calon istrinya, gadis itu memang pantas kecewa terhadap pecundang sepertinya.

o

o

o

Malam hari, Sakura mendapatkan nasihat dari petua wanita Hyuuga, para wanita berkumpul. Yang berusia lanjut, paruh baya, juga seperti Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka mendengarkan segala pengajaran untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Tak lupa langkah demi langkah yang akan dilakukan di upacara pernikahan pun dijelaskan.

Bagi pengantin, mereka tidak boleh bertemu lagi kecuali di hari pernikahan esok. Sakura sendiri merasa perasaannya campur aduk, bagimanapun pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan karena itu membuatnya menjadi resah bukan main. Mebuki menatapnya sambil tersenyum, menyentuh kepalanya dan merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya sang Putri akan menyusul teman-teman seangkatannya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, mereka anggota Hyuuga dan Haruno sudah bersibuk diri dengan bersiap, mendandani pengantin dan ada juga yang mendandani diri masing-masing. Sakura memakai kimono pernikahan bernama Shiromuku, kimono putih dengan semacam hiasan kepala mirip topi. Sedangkan Neji memakai kimono putih dengan haori hitam, di belakang punggung tertera lambang keluarga, walau tertutupi dengan rambutnya yang panjang nyaris sepinggul.

Mereka pun dibawa ke kuil, di sana pendeta sudah besiap untuk mensucikan mereka terlebih dahulu, setelahnya dilakukan upacara menghirup sake sebanyak sembilan kali, kemudian berlanjut dengan perjanjian suci yang disaksikan oleh orang terdekat mereka.

Mengucapkannya, tidak menyangka Sakura ternyata terbata-bata, Neji berada di sampingnya dan Sakura merasa teramat gugup. Kemudian cincin pun diserahkan, Neji memakaikannya dan begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Hyuuga Neji, kau bisa mencium pengantinmu, Hyuuga Sakura." Pendeta mengatakan, dan sang Pengantin laki-laki pun mengangguk, mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, Neji terlihat dengan perlahan menarik napas dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak berani untuk mendeskrepsikan apa yang terjadi, Sakura pun menutup mata, dan ia merasakan bibir sang Lelaki menyentuhnya di bagian dahi, memeberinya kecupan teramat lembut sebelum kembali menarik diri.

Orang terdekat yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan, Ino yang ada di samping suaminya pun mengeluh karena melihat kepecundangan Neji yang tidak berani mencium bibir Sakura.

"Dasar, Neji Bodoh." Dengan kesal, Ino menatap si pengantin pria.

Para tamu dipersilakan meminum sake mereka, sebagai pertanda bahwa dua belah pihak sudah dipersatukan sebagai keluarga. Euphoria dari kebahagiaan pun sangat terasa, sebagian tamu yang sudah selesai melihat acara kini memberikan selamat kepada pengantin. Neji membimbing Sakura untuk melangkah bersamanya, keluar dari kuil dan menjumpai orang-orang yang sedang menyantap hidangan yang disajikan.

Para tamu begiliran mendatangi mereka, memberikan selamat dan juga petuah baik bagi pengantin pria dan pengantin wanita. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum, ketika menjumpai orang-orang terdekatnya. Melangkah ke hadapan Neji dan murid perempuan kesayangannya, Kakashi kemudian tersenyum di balik masker. Telapak tangannya kembali membelai bahu gadis itu untuk memberikan kekuatan agar tetap tegar. Tersenyum palsu, Sakura kemudian memeluk gurunya itu, menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada lebar Kakashi.

"Stttt, kau gadis yang baik, Sakura. kebahagiaan akan melingkupi kalian." Sebelah tangan Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung muridnya itu, menatap Neji dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sekarang, kembalilah ke sisi pengantin priamu dengan rekahkan senyuman di wajah. Aku tak ingin dia salah sangka terhadapku."

Di belakang Kakashi, Ino dan Sai pun mendekat. Memberikan mereka ruang, laki-laki bujang itu memisahkan diri dari mereka dan melangkah setelah memberikan nasihal sekali lagi sambil tersenyum kepada Neji dan Sakura.

Ino berwajah masam dan menatap Neji dengan kesal, wanita Yamanaka itu bersidekap dan menunjukkan rasa kecewanya kepada sang Pengantin Pria.

"Apa-apaan kau, Neji? Benar-benar mengecewakan hanya mencium dahi Sakura, dasar."

"Ahahah, sudahlah, Ino. Neji-san sengaja menahannya untuk malam pengantin mereka."

Sakura kontan mengerutkan alis, tangannya mengepal karena ingin menonjok mulut Sai yang selalu berbicara sembarangan, walau sekarang wajahnya memerah mengerikan. Lagi-lagi ia digoda prihal malam pertama, memikirkannya membuat Sakura kembali merasa resah.

Entah bagaimana nanti, ia tidak mau berfantasi lebih jauh lagi. Lagi pula, ia masih merasa kecewa dengan Neji yang sekarang terlihat tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil karena berbicara dengan Ino dan Sai.

Sekarang giliran Tenten dan Lee yang datang, Sai dan Ino masih berada di sana, berdiri bersama mereka dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Selamat, ya, Neji dan Sakura. Kuharap kalian selalu mendapat kebahagiaan." Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum agak dipaksakan ketika menatap Neji, kemudian bersuara riang kembali. "Kami menunggu kabar bahagia tentang kehadiran Hyuuga berambut merah muda tentunya, hahaha," lanjutnya menatap Sakura dan tentu saja hal ini langsung disahuti oleh Ino.

"Huaaaa benar sekali, tidak bisa kubayangkan, setelah Uzumaki bermata Byakugan. Sekarang, Hyuuga berambut merah muda. Ahahahah, kalian harus lekas membuat bayi agar aku tidak mati penasaran."

Mata Sakura langsung melotot, gadis mencubit perut seksi Ino karena teramat kesal dan malu untuk kesekian kalinya digoda.

"Pig! Awas saja kau, pikirkan dirimu sendiri sana!" suara Sakura memang kecil, tetapi berhiaskan geraman karena pembicaran Ino yang terlalu blak-blakan.

Mereka tertawa bersama karena berhasil menggoda pasangan pengantin, Neji sendiri hanya menghela napas dengan senyuman tipis di bibir. Hinata dan Naruto pun bergabung, melihat situasi yang sudah riuh menjadi semakin riuh saja, canda tawa tidak terelakan dan untuk beberapa saat Sakura dan Neji terbebas dari perasaan resah dan beban mereka.

Setelah ini mereka akan berfoto bersama, juga makan malam antar keluarga Haruno dan keluarga inti Hyuuga. Mereka berada di ruangan yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan, masing-masing dari keluarga telah duduk dan ketika mereka berdua datang, Tetua pun menyerukan agar mereka bergabung. Hinata dan Naruto ada di samping Hanabi, wanita Uzumaki itu tersenyum karena menatap kecanggungan Sakura.

Mereka duduk membentuk sebuah persegi panjang, dengan bagian kepala diisi oleh Tetua dan Hiashi, dan bagian ekor diisi oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Tetua menyampaikan beberapa petuah dan juga rasa terimakasih kepada para keluarga, mendoakan Neji dan Sakura sebelum ditutup dengan menyantap hidangan masing-masing di meja kecil di hadapan mereka.

Pukul delapan, setelah makan malam para keluarga berbincang-bincang sejenak. Membentuk kelompok masing-masing, orang tua laki-laki, orang tua perempuan, pemuda dan juga para perempuan muda. Hanabi bergabung dengan kelompok Sakura, Hinata dan gadis Hyuuga lainnya. Gadis yang adalah adik dari Hinata dan merupakan calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu terus saja tertawa kecil karena memergoki Sakura yang berkali-kali wajahnya memerah karena digoda. Belum lagi ketika tiba-tiba bibi mereka datang dan membawa Sakura untuk bersiap-siap. Hanabi mengatakan agar Sakura harus semangat, yang langsung mendapatkan teguran dari Hinata.

Begitu pula dengan Neji, pukul sembilan malam, dirinya dibawa oleh sang Paman untuk berbicara mengenai upacara terakhir sebelum malam pertama mereka. Berdua di ruangan kerja Hiashi, Neji pun mendudukkan diri setelah dipersilakan.

"Neji, selanjutnya adalah ritual meminum sake. Kau sudah mengerti bukan bagaimana cara menjalankannya?"

"Ya, Hiashi-sama. Saya telah mendapat pengajaran."

"Ini adalah hari besarmu, Neji. Aku selalu mendoakanmu agar bahagia, maafkan aku yang terlampau keras kepadamu, Anakku." Pundak Neji ditepuk sekali, laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat sorot hangan Hiashi. "Nah, saatnya telah tiba, pergilah ke kamar pengantinmu, Neji."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamit diri.

o

o

o

Sakura berada di kamarnya, kamar penganti mereka. Sebelum berada di tempat ini, ia telah mendapat bimbingan untuk upacara terakhir, meminum masing-masing tiga cawan sake sebagai lambang cinta, kesetiaan dan kerelaan sebagai istri. Sedangkan untuk Neji, tiga cawan yang berarti, cinta, melindungi, dan membahagiakan. Sakura merasa tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin karena ia tahu setelah meminum sake maka ….

Ah, Sakura tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Namun, apakah bijaksana jika ia tidak ingin melakukannya? Karena ia sendiri sudah berjanji hanya akan bercinta dengan sosok yang dicintai dan Neji bukanlah bagian dari hatinya.

Pintu digeser, dan Sakura tercekat karena mendapati kehadiran Neji di kamar ini. Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat di depan pintu, sebelum menutupnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Neji duduk di bantalan yang sudah disediakan di samping Sakura, menatap meja yang sudah tersedia sake untuk melakukan upacara terakhir.

"Sakura," laki-laki itu bersuara, nyaris seperti bisikan. Hening di kamar ini membuat Sakura bisa mendengar jelas suara sang Lelaki. "Upacara terakhir adalah berbagi sake, yaitu meminum tiga cawan sake untuk masing-masing dari kita. Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana menjalankannya?"

Kelopak mata gadis itu berkedip, ia mengingat perkataan para bibi untuk membimbingnya mengenai upacara terakhir ini. Meminum tiga cawan sake, masing-masing dari mereka. Tidak sesederhana itu, karena mereka akan membagi sake dengan menggunakan bibir. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan sengatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Sama saja berciuman sambil meneguk sake, itulah upacara berbagi sake. Itulah upacara sebelum malam pertama, tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba merinding dan keringat di tangannya semakin banyak, ia gugup setengah mati.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya mereka telah menjelaskannya kepadamu." Neji tidak menatap Sakura, sementara itu kedua tangannya menuang caira fermentasi dari beras itu ke enam buah cawan. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa meminumnya seperti biasa saja, bagaimana?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya mata mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Ah, apa … apa itu tidak masalah? Ini adalah upacara keluargamu, Neji-san?"

Kelopak mata Neji berkedip, alisnya mengerut bertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak sempat bertanya, tentang tidak melakukan upacara seperti semestinya. Namun, aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Sakura."

Menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh dagu, Sakura pun terlihat sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Tapi, Neji-san. Ini tradisi Hyuuga, dan memiliki filosofinya tersendiri."

"Menurutku, yang terpenting kita memahami makna yang terkandung di masing-masing cawan sake. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Kali ini kupikir akan lebih bijaksana mendiskusikannya, dan kau lah yang memutuskan, Sakura." Neji mentap bola mata Sakura yang membesar, laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus, sedang Sakura terkesima atas perkataannya.

Menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum, mereka pun meminta pendapat masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjalankan upacara secara sempurna karena tidak ingin menghianati teradisi Hyuuga.

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

Halo, terimaksih untuk yabg sudah komentar hehe.

pertama, Gaara saku itu cuma bumbu ya, pair tetep nejisaku *

kedua, kalian harus tahan2 baca ff karya saya. soalnya saya Cinta angst dan karakter cowo terutama anak sulung tertindas. xD

ketiga, ff ini make genre drama dan roman jadi tau sendiri lah bekibetnya pasti.

keempat, di wattpad akun zhaErza sudah sampai chap 14 kalau gak salah, jadi yabg penasaran sila cek ke sana hehe.

Chapter ini bahas pernikahan, dan Sakura mulai merasa pernikahan mereka ada harapan karena Neji mulai mengubah sikapnya yang selalu memikirkan semuanya sendirian. Walau, Sakura tentu masih marah sama Hiashi dan Tetua dan juga Neji prihal segel gelang yang ngekang cakranya.

Chapter depan tentang upcara berbagi sake dan juga ahahahaha gak usah dijelasin nyeheheh. Oh, iya. Bagi kalian yang belum cukup umur jangan ngikutin fic Cold Heart, peliss yaaa. Ini rating mature untuk 17 tahun ke atas, tema perasaan dan pernikahan, kurang bijaksana dibaca sama remaja dibawah umur.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachi,

zhaErza.


	9. 8 Upacara Terakhir dan Kegagalan

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter VIII

Upacara Terakhir dan Kegagalan

o

o

o

Upacara berbagi sake adalah pengantar sebelum melakukan percintaan di malam pengantin, masing-masing dari mereka akan diberikan tiga cawan yang memiliki filosofis tersendiri. Untuk istri, dari ketiga cawan memiliki makna cinta, kesetiaan dan kerelaan, sedangkan untuk suami bermakna, cinta, melindungi dan membahagiakan.

Tentu saja, masing-masing dari mereka sudah dibimbing dahulu mengenai cara melakukan upacara ini. Tidak terlalu sulit, sebab mereka akan berbagi setiap tegukan dari sake satu sama lain, dari mulut ke mulut. Tujuannya, untuk menegaskan bahwa sekarang mereka telah memiliki ikatan dan akan berbagi dalam rasa suka maupun duka.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, ketika Neji mulai lebih mendekatkan diri kepadanya, gadis yang baru saja dipersunting itu mengembuskan napas. Mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Tiga cawan pertama, aku yang akan membaginya untukmu, Sakura."

"Ah, i-iya."

Menggerakkan tangannya, Neji mengambil secawan sake, kemudian membawanya mendekati bibir. Matanya yang perak menatap Sakura, pandangan mereka saling menumbuk dan istrinya itu pun menganggukkan kepala. Neji menyesab minuman beralkohol itu, menahannya dengan tidak meneguk dan menipiskan bibir.

Menghela napas, kembali ia menatap Sakura untuk mencari tahu apakah gadis itu sudah bersedia? Dan kembali anggukan terlihat. Neji mendekatkan diri, menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menahannya, ia menggunakan lutut untuk menyangga agar lebih tinggi dari si musim semi. Satu tangannya lagi kini memegangi wajah Sakura, membimbing istrinya itu untuk agak mendongakkan kepala.

Kelopak mata Sakura berkedip, emeraldnya memantulkan wajah Neji yang menatapnya bergeming, kemudian ketika laki-laki itu mulai menghapuskan jarak, Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

Napas sang Bunga tertahan, ketika ia merasakan hidung Neji bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Ditambah lagi, sekarang jantungnya berdetak teramat kencang. Bibir tipis laki-laki itu mulai berada di bibirnya yang memang sudah membentuk celah untuk mempermudah upacara terakhir ini, dan ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Neji dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya. Pria Hyuuga itu memindahkan cairan beralkohol ke dalam rongga terbuka itu.

Menyecapnya, Sakura mengerutkan alis karena mendapatkan rasa panas terbakar yang mengalir ke kerongkongan ketika ia teguk. Sengatan bau sake pun tercium jelas olehnya.

Masih memejamkan mata, sekarang perlahan wajah Sakura tertunduk, tidak ingin menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Napasnya ia hela dengan teratur, sengatan di tubuh yang membuatnya merinding pun perlahan mengabur dan ia merasakan tangan Neji meremas pelan bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" laki-laki itu masih ada di hadapannya, menelisik reaksi Sakura terhadap kegiatan upacara terakhir ini.

Menggelengkan kepala, sekarang permata hijau itu menatap Neji.

"Hanya ... belum terbiasa, Neji-san," lirih suara Sakura, gadis itu terlihat berkeringat karena pengaruh dari alkohol yang memasuki tubuh.

"Sake ini sepertinya keras, dan kau tidak tahan dengan alkohol." Neji mendesah, memandang lima cawan lagi yang tersisa.

Mengerutkan alis, tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibir karena mengingat bahwa dirinya merepotkan Neji ketika mabuk di acara perkumpulan rookie sembilan.

"Aku mungkin memang akan mabuk, tapi kalian 'kan sudah menyegelku, Hyuuga." Sakura menunjukkan gelang yang ada ditangannya, dan ia sekarang menjadi kesal kembali. Menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, ia pun menatap Neji dengan tampang merajuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf prihal gelang segel, Sakura."

"Ck, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita teruskan saja agar bisa bersegera tidur." Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak, menatap Neji yang berwajah datar-datar saja. "Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, maksudku adalah tidur mengistirahatkan diri dan lagi pula aku ... tidak siap untuk melakukannya. Aku ... aku hanya ingin melakukannya bersama dengan orang yang kucintai." Tiba-tiba suara Sakura mengecil, akhirnya ia mengatakan isi hatinya, tidak ingin dan belum siap untuk langkah terakhir setelah upacara berbagi sake.

Neji tersenyum maklum dan menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, kalau kau belum siap maka aku pun tidak akan memaksa."

Mata Sakura membesar, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa lega.

"T-terimakasih, Neji-san." Padahal sebelumnya ia kira Neji akan tetap melakukan hubungan suami-istri karena memang seharusnya seperti itu, walau dia tidak menginginkan apalagi dirinya telah disegel dan kekuatannya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan Hyuuga Neji.

"Hm, sekarang masih ada lima cawan lagi. Ayo, lanjutkan."

Mereka sekarang sama-sama melempar senyum dan sepertinya Neji benar-benar mau merubah diri dengan berbagi pikiran dengannya, entah kenapa Sakura sekarang merasa teramat lega dan bisa kembali ceria.

Cawan kedua diteguk dan kembali dibagi kepada Sakura, begitu pula dengan cawan ketiga, dan saat ini Sakura sudah mulai merasakan kepalanya berputar. Ia mengurut pelipis dan menjatuhkan wajah ke dada Neji. Beberapa keluhan tidak mengenakkan terdengar, mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura, Neji pun membantu istrinya itu dengan memijat pelan kepala merah muda tersebut.

Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas dan bergejolak, tetapi ia masih bisa menjaga pikirannya agar tidak hilang kendali, Neji bertanya kembali dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala. Sekali lagi meyakinkan, Sakura pun mengambil cawan sake dan menyesapnya, seperti yang Neji lakukan kepada tiga cawan sake sebelumnya. Sekarang giliran Neji yang duduk dan Sakura yang berlutut, mata gadis itu terlihat sayu, wajahnya memerah dan dahinya agak berkeringat.

Kedua tangan Sakura merangkul pundak dan leher Neji, mata dengan pupil emerald itu terpejam dan bibirnya mulai mencari celah dari bibir.

Alis Neji berkerut, meraskan dan melihat bagaimana gadis yang sekarang berganti marga dengan Hyuuga itu membagi sake pada upacara ini. Gadis itu menyesep bibirnya, sambil menuangkan cairan beralkohol, sesekali memangut bagian bibir atas dan bawah. Tentu, kelopak matanya berkedip, dan ia menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar mabuk. Sake menetes dari sela hingga ke dagu, dan Sakura sekarang memeluk erat tubuh Neji dan naik kepangkuannya.

Mencoba menghentikan, ia pun memengang kedua pundak Sakura dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan.

"Sakura? Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Laki-laki itu menghela napas, ia menahan kepala Sakura yang terus saja mencoba mendekatinya, menyentuhnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Menatap dua cawan yang tersisa, bagaimanapun Neji harus meminumnya terlebih dahulu, maka ia pun menggerakkan tangan dan menenggaknya.

Akibat hanya menahan tubuh Sakura dengan satu tangan, ia mendapatkan ciuman gadis itu pada leher dan rahang. Sepertinya itu akan meninggalkan jejak.

Mengangkat tubuh Sakura, Neji terbelalak ketika pandangannya berputar secar tiba-tiba dan ia terjatuh dengan lutuh menahan tubuh. Memejamkan mata, ia pun menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memijat pangkal hidung, sekarang tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat karena pusing yang mendera.

"Gh, apa yang ..." Sebisa mungkin, ia harus sampai ke ranjang. Jangan sampai mereka tidur di atas lantai dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Gadis digendongannya itu masih memeluk erat, menatap wajahnya yang merah padam dengan mata sayu.

"Aku ... rindu," bisik Sakura, mereka ada di atas ranjang sambil saling bertatapan. Sebelah tangan Sakura mengelus wajah Neji, bibir dan rahang laki-laki itu. "Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya parau.

Tangan Neji menyentuh belakang leher Sakura, menatap gadi itu marah, pengaruh alkohol menghilangkan kewarasannya. Ia mendekatkan wajah dan mencium istrinya itu dengan sesapan yang dalam. Tentu saja, gadis itu membalasnya, tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka. Lidah gadis itu menggoda, dan Neji meraup semuanya. Mabuk kepanyang atas janji yang telah dilanggar, mereka berada di atas awang, sama-sama telah kehilangan kewarasan.

Tubuh itu dibelai, menatap penuh damba terhadap sosok yang dikira paling dicinta. Tersenyum, Sakura memeluknya erat ketika merasakan leher dan pundaknya diberikan jejak-jejak dari aktivitas mereka. Satu persatu pakaiannya dilepas, gadis itu sudah memejamkan mata, napas-napasnya teratur walau desahan di bibir masih terdengar juga. Malam itu, sepasang suami istri memadu kasih tanpa menyadari aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Pagi menjelang setelah hari pernikahan, suasana kediaman inti Hyuuga terlihat sudah menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Pelayan-pelayan berhilir-mudik untuk mengurus keperluan sarapan dan juga membereskan sisa-sisa dari acara kemarin. Hinata turun dari ranjang untuk menyiapkan peralatan mandi, hari ini keluarga inti dan para tetua akan makan bersama mereka dan pengantin baru, maka haruslah ia membagunkan suaminya lebih pagi agar mereka tidak terlambat.

Setelah memastikan suhu air sudah pas, ia pun terlebih dahulu membersihkan diri. Memakai kimono yang telah disediakan, sekarang giliran Naruto untuk dibagunkan, walau tidak mudah ia akan tetap bersabar.

Mengoyangkan bahu lelaki berambut kuning itu pelan, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena Naruto masih berada di dalam kondisi mabuk setelah semalaman merayakan pesta sahabat dan kakak sepupunya. Beberapa kali berusaha, barulah Naruto terlihat membuka mata.

Mengeluh pelan, Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, dan Hinata pun memaksa agar suaminya itu duduk agar tidak mengantuk.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini kita harus sarapan bersama keluarga inti dan pengantin, kita tidak boleh terlambat." Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto, hingga ia mengguncangkan tubuh lelak itu, barulah Naruto benar-benar membuka mata.

Menghela napas, Hinata tersenyum, dan membantu suaminya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Masih pusing?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Naruto hanya menggumam kalau ia masih teramat mengantuk sambil menguap lebar.

Sama halnya seperti Hinata, Mebuki juga tengah kesusahan membangunkan ayah dari Sakura yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas futon. Laki-laki Haruno itu mendengkur keras walau berulang kali dibagunkan istrinya. Memijat kepala pusing, Mebuki pun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu barulah mengurusi suaminya.

Ibu dari satu anak itu, kemudian menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Menghela napas membayangkan apakah pernikahan ini adalah hal yang tepat yang sudah mereka putuskan. Mengingat, anaknya begitu keras kepala untuk terus mencintai laki-laki yang telah tiada. Ia sendiri sudah mendengar bahwa Hyuuga Neji tidak memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun, yang berarti kemungkinan ada kesempatan untuk anaknya dicintai lelaki itu, tetapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Neji? Apakah laki-laki itu memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta istrinya kelak?

Kemarin adalah malam pengantin anaknya, ia bertanya-tanya dengan perjodohan seperti ini, apakah pasangan itu telah melakukan hal semestinya atau malah Neji mengalah karena kemungkinan lelaki itu juga menyadari bagaimana perasaan anak perempuannya. Apalagi, ketika pernikahan Neji hanya mencium dahi Sakura. Sebagai rekan sesama ninja dan cukup sering berkumpul bersama, pasti Neji juga mengetahui kisah cinta putrinya itu.

"Apakah Sakura sudah menjalankan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang istri?" Mebuki menggumam, sorot matanya sedih memikirkan sepasang pengantin baru. Ia hanya ingin kedua orang anaknya itu berbahagia, semoga saja pernikahan ini akan berjalan dengan semestinya dan dibalut cinta.

o

o

o

Sepasang pengantin tertidur sambil saling memeluk masing-masing dari tubuh. Napas mereka teratur, beberapa saat setelahnya sang Lelaki menggeliat pelan, menyamankan diri dan mempererat pelukan kepada sosok di dekapan.

Merasakan gerakan yang melingkupi tubuh, sang Wanita pun terbagun, dan mengerjabkan mata. Ketika pandangannya sudah fokus, yang dilihat adalah dada bidang seorang lelaki, ia pun berkedip beberapa kali dan sontak membelakkan pupil emerald.

Napas Sakura tertahan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sosok yang memeluknya tidak memakai pakaian? Kemudian, ia kembali merasakan tangan sang Pria yang bergerak menggeratkan pelukan di punggungnya, menyadari hal itu jantungnya berdekat kencang bukan main. Mencoba menenangkan diri, Sakura melepaskan tangan Neji dengan perlahan, ia mendengar keluhan tidak jelas dari laki-laki itu, sebelum melihat tubuh Neji yang kemudian membalikkan posisi dan tertidur telungkup.

Punggung telanjang itu tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia mendudukkan diri.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing, efek dari alkohol sekarang menguasainya, ia memijat pelan pelipis dan batang hidung. Napasnya seperti sesak, menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka hingga air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Makin lama, suara isakannya terdengar. Sakura merasa kecewa, apa Neji mengambil kesempatan dengan keadaannya yang mabuk? Mengingat lelaki itu tidak mudah untuk mabuk, kenapa dia kejam sekali? Bukankah dia telah berjanji, bukankah mereka telah membagi pikiran bersama dan saling mengutarakan isi hati? Lalu, kenapa akhirnya ia menelan kekecewaan seperti ini?

Ia masih belum siap dengan keadaan ini, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk dan dimanfaatkan. Daripada seperti ini, jika laki-laki itu menginginkannya, lebih baik laki-laki itu memaksanya dan mengasarinya sekalian. Tidak dengan seperti ini atau bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tugasnya sebagai istri, mungkin saja ia akan memberikannya walau hatinya remuk seketika. Namun, saat ini rasanya lebih buruk daripada apa pun. Neji membohonginya, dia hanya bisa membuat dirinya kecewa.

Mendengar suara isakan terus menerus, alis mata Neji berkerut, ia membalikkan tubuh dan tertidur telentang sekarang. Sinar matahari masuk dan mengenggu lelapnya, belum lagi isakan yang didengar.

Kelopaknya berkedip, matanya terbuka sedikit dan ia mengernyit menyadari sinar mentari pagi. Merasakan pusing, ia mengeluh pelan dengan geraman. Menjambak pelan rambut di pangkal kepalanya dan menarik napas.

Menggerakkan tubuh, Neji mendudukkan diri, menggunakan sebelah tangan sebagai tumpuan sementara yang satunya memijat belakang leher. Sekali lagi, telinganya menangkap suara isakan dan ia pun menolehkan wajahnya, menghadap sosok yang duduk menundukkan kepala ke lipatan lutut dan masih juga menangis dengan lirih. Bola mata perak itu membesar seketika, terkejut bukan main atas apa yang disaksikannya terhadap diri Sakura.

Menyadari ketelanjangannya, Neji pun menahan napas. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, setelah menyadari Sakura tertidur kemarin malam, ia pun meminum dua cawan sake terakhir dan ia merasa pandangannya berputar, kemudian ia tidak ingat. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat.

Bagaimana ini? Pasti ia sangat melukai Sakura, ia berjanji kemarin malam untuk mengindahkan keinginan yang masih belum siap untuk dijamah. Dan sekarang, ia menyaksikan hasil dari perbuatannya, walau ia dalam keadaan mabuk saat menyentuh Sakura.

"Sakura," ucapnya kaku, jakunnya naik turun karena menelan saliva. Tubuh Sakura menegang karena mendengar suaranya, membuat mental Neji semakin anjlok saja.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia pun menjelaskan yang terjadi.

"Aku ... aku tak tahu melakukan ini, aku—"

"Hentikan ... tidak ada gunanya," bisik gadis itu, sesegukan dan mengangat wajahnya. Neji semakin merasa bersalah, ia menundukkan pandangan karena tidak kuasa melihat kesedihan Sakura, lagi-lagi ia membuat kesalahan dan kekecewaan. Namun, benarkah ini kesalahannya? Sakura harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin Sakura kecewa karena ia memang memegang janji.

"Aku tidak ingat, Sakura. Aku juga mabuk, sakenya terlalu keras. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua ini," lirihnya, sebelah tangan mencoba menyentuh kepala merah muda itu, tetapi dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku ingin sendirian," ucap wanita itu lirih. Dan Sakura pun mengambil kimono yang berceceran di lantai dan memakainya, ia merasa lelah dan bebannya kembali bertambah. Ia menggerakkan kaki dan berdiri, sekarang sengatan rasa sakit dirasakannya pada dirinya yang paling pribadi.

Melangkah, ia menghapus air mata dan kemudian berhenti untuk menatap Neji.

"Aku bodoh, mengharapkan yang tidak sepantasnya. Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, kita sudah menikah 'kan?" Sakura berkata dengan intonasi dingin, air matanya mengalir lagi, menatap Neji teramat kecewa. "Setalah ini kau bebas melakukannya sebagai suami, itu tujuan mereka bukan? Menikahkan kita."

Bantingan pintu terdengar, dan sepeninggalan wanita itu Neji terdiam dan mencengkeram belakang lehernya hingga berdarah. Selalu seperti ini, selalu akhirnya akan terulang dengan kekecewaan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Napas Neji terasa memberat, kepalanya menunduk dan ia pum menatap buku-buku jari yang berhiaskan darah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Segalanya telah menjadi lebih buruk daripada yang ia harapkan. Ia memang lebih baik membusuk bersama hukuman di penjara. Bersama Sakura, yang ia lakukan hanyalah kegagalan.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, kita akan sarapan bersama tetua hari ini, jika kau lupa." Sakura menatap Neji, kedua tangannya bergerak menggosokkan handuk ke rambut. Tatapan mata Sakura dingin, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum nantinya, agap saja kita sedang teramat bahagia, sesuai keinginan Hyuuga."

Neji tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia hanya bergerak memakai celana pendek hitamnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, melewati tubuh Sakura yang berdiri. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuh, menatap punggung Neji sebelum laki-laki itu membuka pintu.

"Apa kau ingin aku menggosok punggungmu, Suamiku?"

Kepalan tangan Neji mengerat, ulu hatinya berdenyut sakit, menolehkan wajah dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot teramat merasa bersalah dan sedih.

"Tidak, terimakasih ... Sakura." ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menutupnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh di pintu. Memejamkan mata, dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas, tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu kepada ayahnya.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuh segel Bunke yang ada di dahinya.

Hari-hari seperti ini terus saja berlanjut, Sakura benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh, membantunya melakukan banyak hal, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Namun, semua itu adalah kepalsuan, membuat dada Neji semakin nyeri dalam kubangan rasa bersalah. Ia semakin canggung, tidak berani hanya sekadar menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk menyentuh Sakura, apalagi mengetahui fakta jika setiap malam wanita itu menangis hingga kelopak mata dengan manik emerald membengkak.

Ingin sekali Neji menghapus air matanya, membelai pipi dan memberikan kekuatan, tetapi ia tidak berani melakukannya.

Perkataan meminta maaf pun tak kunjung terucapkan juga setelah Sakura menjadi teramat dingin, ia bahkan bisa tergagap ketika hanya ingin menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Berpikir sendiri, ia semakin tidak bisa menemukan jawaban, ia semakin dalam tenggelam di dalam rasa bersalahnya.

Pagi ini ia akan mengambil misi karena sudah satu minggu berlibur, ia tidak tahu apakah harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Sakura atau tidak, tetapi gadis itu ternyata bertanya lebih dahulu karena melihatnya memakai seragam misi yang biasa ia kenakan dan ikat kepala Konoha. Neji hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Berapa lama?" Sakura tersenyum, tentu saja palsu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sengatan menyakitkan itu kembali ia dapatkan di dada, apalagi menatap bola mata Sakura yang terlihat kosong dan lelah.

"Satu hari ... hanya mengawal ... Daimyo," ucapnya ragu, Neji mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyadari Sakura semakin dekat kepadanya.

Ia menahan napas, ketika merasakan Sakura memeluknya erat. Jantungnya berdetak teramat kencang, mendapati Sakura mengecup tulang selangka dan dadanya.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, Suamiku," bisik Sakura, mendongakkan kepala hingga menatap wajah Neji yang menoleh ke samping untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura." Intonasi suara Neji teramat kaku.

Sebelum Neji mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura sudah menempelkan bibirnya, memberikan ciuman pengantar kepada laki-laki itu. Setelahnya, Neji hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian berpamit untuk menjalankan misi.

Sakura mengantar sampai ke luar kamar, dan menatap kepergian laki-laki itu. Senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya menghilang saat sosok Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tergantian dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia melangkah masuk, dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai seorang istri, menyetrika pakaian Neji yang memang sudah teramat rapi.

o

o

o

Bersambung

Erza Note:

Yang belum tau, di wattpad cerita Erza diprivat. jadi kalau maj baca follow dulu, terus kalian logout dan login aku kalian. kadang wattpad responsnya lelet hehe.

yup, neji kembali mendapat masalah hueee.

sabar yaaa neji, saku nanti akan sadar kok kalau itu bukan kesalahanmu.


	10. 9 Lihatlah Wajahnya

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter IX

Lihatlah Wajahnya

o

o

o

Sore hari di kediaman Haruno, Mebuki terlihat sedang menyeduhkan ocha untuk dinikmati bersama suaminya. Kizashi sedang duduk di kursi pada meja makan dan membaca buku yang sesekali dibalik, tersenyum ketika melihat Mebuki memberinya segelas teh dan langsung meletakkan buku, kemudian mengambil gelas tembikar itu dan menghirup wangi teh yang menenangkan. Menyesab dengan hikmat, tetapi kemudian wajah tenang itu digntikan dengan kerutan di alis karena mendengar ketukan pintu.

Padahal baru saja Mebuki mendudukkan diri di kursi, tangannya pun meletakkan kembali gelas berisi teh yang belum ia minum, berdiri beberapa saat dan kemudian berpandangan dengan Kizashi yang terlihat mengendikkan bahu. Mebuki berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu, alisnya berkerut karena melihat anaknya yang berkunjung tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Saki. Sendirian?" Bola mata hijau itu menatap ke belakang punggung anaknya, mencari keberadaan menantu yang tak terlihat.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Bu? Iya, aku hanya sendiri karena Neji sedang mengambil misi."

"Masuklah, Saki. Kami baik-baik saja, dan Ayah ada di meja makan." Mebuki tersenyum dan menarik tangan anaknya, ia pun berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura. "Eh, apa Neji-kun sudah tahu kau datang ke sini? Bukannya lebih baik bersamanya ketika datang dan kunjungan pertama ke rumah mertua. Dan juga kunjungan 'kan baru akan dilakukan ketika sepuluh hari pernikahan?" Mebuki mengingat, di upacara pernikahan hal ini dijelaskan, bahwa Neji dan Sakura akan melakukan kunjungan ke rumahnya ketika sepuluh hari setelah pernikahan.

"Iya, sudah kok, Bu. Lagi pula, aku juga sangat rindu pada Ibu dan juga Ayah." Emerald itu melihat wajah bahagia Kizashi yang langsung mendatanginya dan memeluk putrinya itu.

"Hah, tak terasa anak Ibu sudah menikah." Ia sekarang datang dan memeluk putrinya juga.

"Ke mana Nak Neji? Duduklah, Saki."

Kemudian Mebuki menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi kepadanya, wanita paruh baya itu juga membuatkan teh dan memberikan kue yang baru saja matang dari oven tadi. Mereka bertiga kini membicarakan banyak hal, untuk sesaat Sakura bisa tersenyum teramat tulus karena kembali bersama orang tuanya. Senyuman yang sejak seminggu ini tak terlihat dan tersembunyi di balik ekspresi kepalsuan.

"Saki, apa kau akan menginap?" ayahnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat berharap dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah, Ibu bisa masak banyak nanti. Ibu harap Neji-kun juga di sini bersama kita 'kan, Ayah?"

"Ya, pasti lebih lengkap rasanya. Ayah tidak akan menjadi orang paling tampan lagi hahahah, eh tapi tentu saja bagi Ibu dan Saki tetap Ayah yang paling tampan." Kizashi tertawa sebelum dihentikan oleh Mebuki.

"Jangan asal berbicara, tentu saja Neji-kun ke mana-mana jauh lebih tampan dari Ayah, dasar."

"Tenang saja, Ayah selalu jadi yang tertampan bagiku." Mebuki memutar bola mata emeraldnya ketika mendengar ucapan sang Anak.

"Bagi istri, suami lah yang harus diutamakan." Mebuki memakan kue yang dibuatnya itu.

"Bagi seorang putri, ayahnya lah yang harus diutamakan." Dan perang argument pun terus berlangsung sehingga membuat Kizashi kebungungan, tetapi ia teramat merasa bahagia karena merindukan cekcok antara anak perempuan dan istrinya.

o

o

o

Pukul tujuh malam, Neji baru saja kembali dari misinya, ia telah melapor kepada Rokudaime Hokage dan sedang berjalan menuju distrik Hyuuga. Ia menatap kediaman Bunke yang memang begitu luas, mengangguk kepada para penjaga, ia pun memasuki area rumah. Beberapa pelayan terlihat, sepertinya sedang mengurus makan malam, memasuki kamar, pupil bak mutiara itu menatap ruangan yang gelap. Ketika menghidupkan lampu, tentu ia tidak mendapati sang Istri berada di sana.

Apa Sakura berada di ruang makan? Pikirnya dalam benak.

Ia pun lantas bergegas untuk membersihkan diri, berdiri di bawah shower, Neji membasahi rambut dan kepalanya, alisnya mengerut karena mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi dengan Sakura. Wanita itu masih belum juga meredakan kekecewaannya, apakah ia harus meminta maaf lagi? Namun, bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya dan malah menambah kemarahan istrinya itu karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf?

Napasnya ia lepaskan, rahangnya mengeras dan ia pun memejamkan mata. Setelah membersihkan diri, Neji duduk di ranjang untuk mengeringan rambutnya yang panjang. Ia telah memakai celana hitam panjang dan tanpa atasan, biasanya jika Sakura melihatnya sedang mengeringkan rambut, wanita itu akan datang dan membantunya dengan senyuman yang palsu tentu saja.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, ia pun mengatakan untuk menunggu sebentar dan mengambil kaus hitam berlengan panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Membuka pintu geser itu, ia melihat salah satu pelayan berusia dua puluhan sepertinya mengatakan makan malam sudah siap.

Pukul sembilan malam, ternyata Sakura masih belum juga kembali dari rumah mertuanya, mungkin istrinya itu berpikir untuk menginap di sana. Ia pun keluar kamar untuk menjemput, sekalian memberikan buah tangan yang dibeli sepulang dari misi.

Berjalan kaki, Neji bersapa dengan Lee dan Kiba yang terlihat baru pulang dari misi dan ingin ke pemandian air panas. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu sempat mengajaknya, sebelum dihentikan Kiba dengan mengatakan jangan mengatakan hal sia-sia.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?" Rock Lee berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Bodoh, dia itu sudah menikah, tidak berguna mandi di air panas dengan sesama lelaki jika kau telah memiliki istri." Kiba tertawa lebar, dan membuat Neji mendenguskan senyum.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Neji?" Lee menatap kantung hijau di tangan Neji, kemudian laki-laki Hyuuga itu mengangkatnya.

"Oleh-oleh untuk orang tua Sakura."

"Loh, Sakura-san tidak ikut?"

"Sakura sudah berada di rumah orang tuanya sekarang."

Mereka berpisah dan Neji pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kediaman mertuanya itu, ketika sampai di bagunan tersebut, ia pun menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu.

Mendengar ketukan dari pintu, Mebuki yang masih duduk sambil membaca buku di ruangan keluarga pun mengerutkan alis, kemudian ia menatap suaminya yang terlihat tengah tiduran di sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan koran. Lantas, langsung saja Mebuki berdiri dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Mengira-ngira, kemudian istri dari Kizashi itu tersadar, kemungkinan yang mengetuk pintu adalah Neji. Namun, menantunya itu bukankah sedang menjalankan misi?

Membuka pintu, senyuman lebar Mebuki langsung diperlihatkan karena menatap sang Menantu kesayangan.

"Neji-kun, masuklah. Astaga, Ibu tidak mengira kalau ini benaran kau, tadi Ibu sudah berandai-andai. Apa kau mau menjemput Sakura? Dia ada di kamarnya, Nak." Neji menganggukkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum ketika disambut teramat ramah oleh merutnya ini.

Laki-laki itu lalu memberikan bungkusan yang ia bawa, dan melangkah masuk mengikuti sang Ibu yang menuju dapur.

"Duduklah dulu di sofa, Ayah sepertinya sudah tidur, nanti Ibu bagunkan. Kau sudah makan, Nak? Terimakasih juga oleh-olehnya, mau dipanggilkan Saki sekalian?"

"Terimakasih, saya sudah makan, Bu. Ah, Sakura tidak usah dibagunkan kalau sudah tertidur, tidak apa jika Sakura ingin menginap di rumah Ibu."

Mebuki membalikkan badan dan menatap anak muda yang telah menjadi istri anaknya itu dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Rumah kita, jangan terlalu sungkan, Neji-kun. Kau sekarang juga telah menjadi anak Ibu." Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah dan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan oleh-oleh dari Neji, ia membukanya dan menemukan camilan berupa kue kering beraroma teh hijau.

Sang Hyuuga masih tersediam, mendengar hal seperti ini membuat dadanya membuncah, ada sesuatu yang begitu hangat mengalir sekarang. Ia menundukkan pandangan dan kini tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh tengah dadanya.

Membawakan secangkir teh, beserta kue dengan nampan, Neji dibuat terkejut dengan semua kerepotan ibu meretuanya. Ia pun berdiri, dan mencoba mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa Mebuki, sebelum dihentikan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau itu baru pulang dari misi 'kan? Pasti masih lelah, nah sekarang nikmati tehmu, Neji-kun. Ibu bangunkan ayahmu dulu, kalau tidur di sofa terlalu lama pungungnya bisa sakit lagi."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membuatnya repot. Sang Wanita Haruno terlihat menggoyangkan pundak suaminya beberapa kali, Neji menyaksikan dari sudut matanya sambil menyesab teh, kemudian sesekali bibirnya tersenyum karena melihat ayah mertuanya yang memang sulit dibagungkan.

"Ayah, Nak Neji berada di sini, apa kau tidak malu seperti ini terus?" laki-laki Haruno itu langsung terduduk begitu mendengar penjelasan istrinya, ia pun menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri guna untuk mencari keberadaan Neji. Setelah melihat menantunya berada di samping dan duduk di sofa tunggal, wajah Kizashi pun terlihat lebih segar dan tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"Wah, Nak Neji, kapan datangnya? Kenapa tidak mengabari Ayah dulu, kalau tahu begitu Ayah tidak akan tidur." Mendengar hal itu, Mebuki tertawa.

"Nak Neji sebenarnya mau menjemput Saki, tapi Ibu suruh menginap saja. Ayah, kenapa kau jadi segar? Kau harus istirahat, dan Neji-kun juga baru pulang dari misi dan harus bersegera tidur. Sudahlah ayo istirahat di kamar, nanti punggungmu sakit lagi baru tahu."

Neji pun mengabiskan teh dan kue yang disajikan setelah melihat Mebuki dan Kizashi ke kamar mereka, ia lalu membawa piring dan gelas tembikar itu ke bak cuci. Ia mengambil sarung tangan plastik dan memakai apron, kemudian mulai mencuci piring yang tadi digunakannya.

Melihat Neji sudah tidak berada di tempatnya duduk, Mebuki pun menuju dapur karena mendengar keran air yang menyala, betapa terkejutnya ia karena melihat menantunya itu tengah melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak semestinya. Melangkah, Mebuki pun bertanya kenapa Neji mencuci piring, sebab ini adalah tugasnya.

"Tidak apa, Bu. Ini juga sudah malam, sebaiknya Ibu beristirahat."

Menghela napas, Mebuki menatap lamat Neji.

"Kau ini, kalau begitu kau juga istirahatlah. Saki berada di kamarnya, di sana hanya ada ranjang untuk satu orang. Kalau tahu kau akan datang juga, tadi pasti Ibu suruh Saki tidur di kamar tamu, di sana ranjangnya lebih besar dan bisa dipakai untuk dua orang."

Menganggukkan kepala, Neji pun tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak masalah. Kemudian Mebuki pun berlalu untuk mengistirahatkan diri, Neji melepas sarung tangan dan apron dan meletakkannya di tempat semestinya ketika telah selesai. Menghela napas, ia pun naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar istrinya.

Pintu terlihat, ia menatap sejenak sebelum membukanya. Sorot mata mengarah ke ranjang yang kosong, di sana pernah terjadi kenangan Sakura yang menjambaknya ketika sedang mabuk beberapa minggu lalu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, saat itu Sakura bersifat teramat tulus sesuai suasana hatinya, mereka menjadi cukup dekat karena beberapa kali bertemu dan berjalan bersama walau hanya sebatas ucapan terimakasih. Sekarang, ikatannya dengan Sakura sudah menjadi satu, tetapi wanita merah muda itu terasa begitu jauh baginya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa tidak mengenakan kembali bersarang di dada, padahal tadi ketika bersama keluarga Sakura, ia merasa begitu hangat.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, di sana Sakura baru saja keluar dengan handuk berada di leher, sepertinya baru saja mencuci muka. Mereka pun saling berpandangan, beberapa saat Sakura terlihat terkejut karena menemukan keberadaan dirinya.

"Ah, kukira kau tidak ke sini." Sakura berdiri di depan kaca seukuran tubuhnya, dan menatap Neji dari lirikan mata. Laki-laki itu melangkah dan menutup pintu.

Sekarang, wanita Hyuuga itu menaruh handuk di paku dan duduk di ranjang, menarik selimut dan menyandar di kepala ranjang.

Mendekatkan diri, Neji pun berdiri di samping ranjang dan menatap Sakura.

"Iya, awalnya hanya ingin menjemputmu, kemudian Ibu—"

"Ibu," beo Sakura sambil mendenguskan napas, menatap mengejek Neji yang tiba-tiba langsung terdiam, terkaku dan merasa hatinya langsung berdesir menyakitkan.

Mata Neji bergerak, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk menginap di sini," ucapnya dengan sorot mata merasa bersalah. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu."

Neji langsung membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh, sebelum mendengar kaki Sakura yang menapaki lantai dan tiba-tiba sudah menyergap pungungnya dengan pelukan.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa cepat sekali pergi? Kau tidak merindukanku, Suamiku?" Neji menatap kepala Sakura dari balik bahunya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ingin tahu Sakura akan melakukan hal apa sampai mengehentikan langkahnya. "Rasanya kesal ketika kau mejadi lebih kuat dariku, Neji-san."

Melepaskan pelukan, Sakura menarik sebelah tangan Neji agar laki-laki itu berhadapan dengannya. Mereka sekarang saling menatap, Sakura harus mendongakkan wajah karena perbedaan tinggi yang nyaris satu kepala dengan Neji.

"Jahat sekali tidak ingin bersamaku, Neji-kun? Ah, terdengar aneh, bagaimana kalau Neji saja?" sekarang Sakura kembali memeluk Neji, walau begitu sang Lelaki tidak membalasnya dan hanya terdiam kaku.

Mereka kembali bertatapan, sekarang kedua tangan Sakura berada di atas bahu Neji dan memeluknya, menarik lelaki itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Ketika ingin menempelkan bibir mereka, Neji memalingkan wajah, sehingga ciuman Sakura hanya mengenai tulang rahangnya. Kedua telapak tangan Neji memegangi lengan atas Sakura, menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan datar dan sedikit tak suka.

"Hentikan, Sakura. Jangan seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh?"

Neji menggelengkan kepala dan mengembuskan napas, laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas segalanya. Jadi, kuharap kau jangan bersikap seperti ini, Sakura."

Sang Wanita mendengus, kemudian tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulu, lama kelamaan bahunya bergetar dengan suara tawa yang coba ia tahan. Melihat hal itu, Neji mengerutkan alis, rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya menipis. Mengehela napas, sekerang Sakura menatap Neji, ia memperbaiki duduk dan menghadap wajah Neji. Sebelah tangan digerakkan untuk mengelus wajah laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya berperan sebagaimana seorang istri, inilah yang kalian inginkan, bukan?" sorot mata Sakura menatap tubuh Neji yang berbalut kaus hitam berlengan panjang, jari-jarinya dan telapaknya turun dari wajah, leher hingga ke dada. Mengusapnya pelan, hingga ke perut, kemudian ia menyelinapkan tangannya di balik baju hingga kulit telapaknya mengelus kulit perut Neji. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya, kau bisa mengambil kesempa—"

Telapak tangan Sakura yang kembali berada di wajah Neji sekarang tergenggam tangan kuat itu, dirinya sontak terkejut karena mendengar suara Neji yang menyuruhnya berhenti dengan bisikan dan juga nada tegas. Namun, Sakura tidak mengindahkan, wanita itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk mencium Neji hingga akhirnya sebelah bahunya ditahan.

Neji jadi mengingat peristiwa di malam upacara berbagi sake, di saat Sakura mabuk dan berusaha terus mendekatinya, tetapi sekarang Sakura tidak mabuk dan wanita itu hanya ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia begitu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah pribadi yang keras kepala, dan ia mendapatinya sekarang karena meski ditahan, wanita itu tetap bersikukuh ingin menyatukan bibirnya. Sakura memang lebih mudah ia kendalikan dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa, tetapi Neji akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran juga dan menjatuhkan tubuh wanita musim semi itu ke ranjang dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak, menatap Neji yang berada di atas tubunya dan menahan kedua pegelangan tangannya.

Mencoba melepaskan kekangan, tetapi ternyata ia tidak bisa hingga alis matanya berkerut. Sakura menatap mata Neji dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolelir lagi ciuman paksa dan segala sensualitas yang sengaja kau berikan kepadaku, Sakura." dengan sorot datar dan intonasi yang sama, Neji mengatakan hal itu, setelahnya ia menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di gegenggaman tangannya dan menggunakan tangan yang satu lagi untuk membelai wajah Sakura.

Wanita merah muda itu menatap Neji geram, tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Neji, apalagi dengan ketidakberdayaan tubuhnya yang dikunci, baik dengan segel maupun dengan tubuh Neji. Namun, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum.

"Bagimana kalau sekali-kali kita berganti posisi," suara sang Hyuuga teramat lirih, wajah laki-laki itu mendekat dan sekarang bibirnya berada di telinga Sakura. "Tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, seperti yang dikatakan, Neji mengecup pelan bibir Sakura, sekarang mata emerald itu tengah terbelalak, menatap bola mutiara yang juga menyorotinya. Sang Lelaki Hyuuga lalu memejamkan kelopak dan menggodanya dengan ciuman seringan bulu pada sudut bibir. Sebelah tangan yang tidak mencengkeram tengah membelai sekitar pipi, tulang rahang, juga menggunakan ibu jari untuk mengusap-usap telinga Sakura. Sontak saja karena perlakukan itu membuat tubuhnya mejadi merinding.

Berhati-hati, dan penuh kelembutan, bibir itu terus memberinya kecupan yang perlahan menjadi dalam. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dan agak mengangkat belakang leher Sakura, membuat wajah wanita itu menjadi sedikit mendongak, alih-alih langsung membuat celah bibir Sakura tercipta dan hal itu pun langsung saja dimanfaatkan Neji untuk mengeskplorasi bagian dalam mulut sang Istri.

Mata Sakura perlahan terpejam, erangan tercipta ketika ia merasakan dengan jelas lidah laki-laki Hyuuga sialan itu menggodai langit-langit mulutnya. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, walau mereka melakukan dimalam pengantin, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengingat. Dan sekarang, ia merasakan ciuman teramat lembut dari laki-laki yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Keringat mengalir di dahi Sakura, napasnya terasa berat. Ketika sorot matanya terbuka sayu, ia melihat Neji yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Paham dengan keadaan sang Wanita, Neji melepaskan ciumannya hingga benang saliva tercipta. Kedua tangan Sakura yang dicengkeram pun dilepas, sehingga sekarang tubuh itu terlihat lebih leluasa menarik napas yang sejak tadi sulit dilakukan. Neji menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, masih menatap Sakura dengan sebelah tangan yang membersihkan bibir wanita itu.

Tadi, sorot mata Sakura menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya, tetapi kini kembali berekspresi palsu ketika tangan Sakura membelai wajah Neji. Apakah akan selalu seperti ini? Pada akhirnya mereka saling menyakiti? Ia sungguh tak pernah menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai perintah semata, karena ketika mereka sudah terikat janji suci maka ia pun tulus akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai istrinya. Namun, Sakura sudah teramat kecewa. Apakah ia bisa memperbaikinya dengan ikut masuk ke dalam sandiwara sang Merah Muda, sehingga wanita itu menyadari perasaannya?

Apakah bodoh berharap sedemikian dalam percintaan yang akan mereka lakukan?

Melepaskan pakaiannya, Neji memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, membenamkan wajah di leher sang Istri. Membiarkan keringat mengalir bersama embusan napas dan erangan yang konstan. Keringat mereka menyatu, pun dengan diri mereka, tetapi apakah sekarang perasaannya bisa tersampaikan kepada Sakura? Tidak, karena walau tubuh wanita itu memperlakukannya dengan jujur, tetapi tidak dengan sorot mata yang menyampaikan kebencian semakin menumpuk. Neji menyatukan dahi mereka, napasnya terengah, matanya menatap kelopak mata Sakura yang memejam dan ketika ia menutup mata, setetes air pun metes dari sana.

Menggerakkan tangan, Sakura memeluk leher dan punggung Neji yang membenamkan wajah di leher. Napasnya masih terengah-engah pun dengan suaminya. Beberapa saat berlalu, laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah, mereka saling bertatapan lagi dengan dirinya yang memberikan senyuman.

"Sudah puas?"

Dengan perkataan itu, sorot mata harap Neji berubah menjadi sayu, benar apa yang ia pikirkan bahwa Sakura tidak bisa menangkap perasaannya dalam percintaan ini. Apa ia harus mengatakannya secara langsung? Namun, apa Sakura akan mempercayainya, setelah semua yang ia lakukan?

Neji menarik diri, dan sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjang membelakangi Sakura. Kedua tangannya saling mencengkeram, kemudian ia menarik dan mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan. Rambutnya yang panjang terasa lengket ke punggung karena keringat yang belum reda.

"Kukira kau akan mengerti, setelah kita melakukan percintaan ini, Sakura," ucapnya lirih.

"Percintaan?" Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau hanya menjalankan perintah Hyuuga, Neji. Jangan memaksakan diri, aku juga mengerti." Kontan saja Neji menolehkan wajah menatap Sakura, wanita itu tersenyum sendu dan kemudian menarik selimut setinggi dada, untuk tidur. Sementara Neji menahan diri agar tidak meneriaki Sakura sekarang juga, ia memilih untuk mengigit bibir dan menjambak rambutnya. Memakai pakaian, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan pergi menuju kamar tamu yang tadi disediakan ibu mertuanya.

o

o

o

Dua minggu setelah menikah, akhirnya Sakura diizinkan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak mengira pengaruh Hyuuga membuatnya mendapatkan cuti selama ini. Tempat dan suasana yang ia rindukan, kini telah kembali seperti biasa. Perawat yang berhilir-mudik, bau obat-obatan dan sapaan para juniornya yang ternyata teramat merindukannya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Ino yang berwajah kusut, sepertinya merajuk karena ditinggal lama seorang diri untuk menggantikan tugas Sakura yang mengawasi para junior di Unit Kesehatan Konoha. Mendatangi gadis beramata aquapearl itu, sang Musim semi pun tersenyum.

"Terlalu asik berbulan madu sampai melupakan kami semua, Jidat?"

"Jangan memulai, Ino. Yang penting aku sudah ada di sini."

Memutar bola mata, sekarang Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, pangeranmu sudah menjalankan misi sekarang?"

Julukan Ino terhadap Neji membuat alis Sakura naik satu, tetapi ia tidak ingin memedulikan hal itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Misinya sekitar tiga hari. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan laporan medis? Kuharap Senpai tidak kerepotan, dan di mana dia sekarang?"

"Shizune-san berada di ruang oprasi, sebaiknya kau lekas ke ruanganmu, di sana sudah bertumpuk laporan yang harus kau periksa."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura pun mendesah lelah, dengan sigap kemudian ia langsung menuju ruangannya dan benar saja bahwa laporan sudah menumpuk. Ia harus membaca semuanya sebelum kembali menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang iryounin.

Tiga hari setelahnya, ia yang sedang memeriksa salah satu pasien cedera patah kaki pun dikejutkan dengan seorang junior yang menghadapnya. Setelah memberskan pekerjaan, Sakura mengikuti sang Junior dan sekarang menemukan Lee dan Tenten yang berada di depan pintu kamar oprasi.

Alisnya berkerut, dan ia pun menatap teman setim dari Neji. Ah, apa laki-laki itu terluka sekarang? Tidak biasanya seperti ini, apakah karena misi yang sulit?

Shizune keluar dari ruangan oprasi dan menatap Sakura juga teman-teman dari Neji. Dari arah belakang, terlihat Kakashi datang mendekat dan membuat Sakura menjadi lebih bingung lagi.

"Neji-san mendapat tiga tulang rusuk yang patah. Racun yang menyerang dadanya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dan sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil, mungkin membutuhkan satu minggu untuk kembali pulih. Sakura, kau yang akan menangani perkembangan kesehatan suamimu sekarang. Rokudaime-sama, saya permisi."

"Baik, Senpai. Terimakasi atas bantuannya."

Setelah Neji dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap, Sakura dan yang lainnya pun diizinkan masuk. Sakura mendekat dan menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk melihat separah apa cedera yang didapat Neji dan memang hasilnya seperti yang dijelaskan seniornya itu.

Emerald itu kemudian menatap Kakashi yang bersandar di pintu.

"Sakura, ke ruanganku setelah selesai memeriksa Neji. Aku harus kembali, setidaknya dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Jadi, kita bisa tenang, mengerti."

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura pun kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memulihkan suaminya itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Sakura mencari tahu racun apa yang menyerang Neji dan segala antidotnya, ia pun melangkah ke ruangan Hokage. Di sana terlihat sang Rokudaime sedang menyandarkan kepala di badan kursi dan sedang membaca novel kesukaan pria bujang itu. Mendapati Sakura yang telah masuk, Kakashi pun menegakkan pungung.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Neji sadarkan diri, kurang dari lima hari mungkin sudah pulih, Sensei."

Mendesahkan napas, Kakashi mengucapkan syukur.

Kakashi berdiri, dan sekarang melangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura, berhadapan dengan muridnya itu dan menatap dalam permata emerald.

"Sakura, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah Jounin, Hyuuga Neji mendapatkan luka fatal karena misi yang diembannya. Padahal, Lee dan Tenten juga bersamanya, seharunsnya mereka menjadi tim tanpa celah, Sakura."

Wanita merah muda itu hanya terdiam, menunggu gurunya untuk menjelaskan segala maksud dan tujuan dari dipanggilnya dirinya ke ruangan Hokage.

"Sakura, aku tahu ini adalah masalah pribadimu, tapi izinkan aku untuk bertanya," ucapan Kakashi berhenti dan menatap Sakura yang sekarang menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Neji?" bola mata emerald itu terbelalak, sebelum sang Wanita mengalihkan tatapan untuk menghindari sorot mata menyelidik Kakashi.

"Sakura, aku tahu kadang-kadang di dalam pernikahan pasti ada saja yang terjadi, termasuk perselisihan. Walau, seharusnya memang bagimu mungkin sangat tidak masuk di akal ketika mendapatkan nasihat dari seorang bujang sepertiku. Namun, Sakura, Neji beberapa kali terlihat kehilangan fokus dan melamun di saat menjalankan misi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya terluka, bahkan beberapa kali pula Lee dan Tenten menegur Neji."

Kembali bola mata emerald itu terbelalak, menatap sang Guru tidak percaya.

"Sensei, maafkan aku. Kami memang ..."

Menghela napas, sekarang sebelah tangan Kakashi membelai kepala Sakura. Memberi muridnya itu semangat dan kekuatan.

"Tidak apa, tetapi cobalah untuk menyelesaikannya. Dibicarakan baik-baik dan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Aku tahu, berat bagimu untuk menikah dengan Neji, kau pasti sangat menderita Sakura, tapi kau memiliki kami yang selalu akan bersamamu."

"Tapi, Sensei, ini sangat sulit. Neji benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, hingga akhirnya hanya akan ..." Suara Sakura tersendat, ia tidak melanjutkan karena air matanya nyaris mengalir.

Melihat hal itu, kembali telapak tangan Kakashi membelai rambut merah muda pada kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang sekarang kau hadapi dengan Neji. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan, kau memiliki kami. Sekarang coba kau pikirkan, kenapa Neji bisa sampai cedera parah karena kalian memiliki masalah?" Sakura terdiam, bola matanya berkedip, dan air mata pun mengalir. "Neji dan kau tidak sama, Sakura. Kau adalah gadis ceria yang mudah membagi isi hatimu kepada orang yang kaupercaya, kau memiliki ayah dan ibumu, aku, sahabat dan orang-orang terkasih, tetapi tidak dengan Neji. Sejak kecil kedua orang tua Neji telah tiada, ia menjadi pribadi yang membenci Souke-nya karena takdir Bunke, ia tertutup dan jika bukan karena Naruto, sudah pasti ia masih membenci Souke."

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Neji terjebak di dalam masalahnya seorang diri, mencari jalan keluar yang mungkin sulit ia gapai. Ia menjadi frustrasi, hingga akhirnya mempengaruhi misi yang dijalankannya, Sakura. Dan kau adalah istrinya sekarang, bukan cuma kau yang mungkin merasa tertekan dengan pernikahan ini karena kuyakin Neji pun mengalami hal yang sama."

Anggukan kepala terlihat, Sakura sekarang benar-benar ingin menangis, memang semua ini kesalahannya karena mendiamkan masalah hingga berlarut dan akhirnya Neji mengalami cedera ketika menjalankan misi.

"Coba perlahan buka hatimu, kini dia adalah suamimu, Sakura. Kalian sudah menikah, dan janji suci itu sakral. Neji sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan sedang tidak sadarkan diri, coba kau pandangi wajahnya ketika ia terlelap, pandangi ia ketika membuka matanya, pandangi ia ketika berbicara dan tersenyum. Lihat isi hatinya dan terimalah perasaannya yang sudah bersedia untuk menjadi suamimu. Tidak perlu membicarakan cinta, Sakura. Terimalah Neji, terimalah dirimu sebagai istrinya dan terimalah pernikahan kalian ini. Perlahan-lahan, hatimu yang kosong dan dingin itu akan terisi kembali dengan kehangatan."

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sekarang Sakura menghamburkan tubuh ke pelukan gurunya itu dan menangis terisak-isak karena rasa bersalah.

o

o

o

Besambung

Erza Note:

Scenenya udah banyak Erza potong, tetapi tetap udah panjang banget sampe 4k gini huhuhuu.

Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang walau tidak sesuai target, karena Erza pinginnya chap ini sampai Neji sadar, ternyata scene itu nanti di chapter depan huhuhu.


	11. 10 Membuka Hati

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

BAB X

Membuka Hati

.

.

.

Pasangan Uzumaki baru saja menerima kabar bahwa sepupu mereka terluka di dalam misi yang tengah dijalankan. Untungnya, misi itu tetap sukses walau memakan korban yang harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan dengan wajah panik, Naruto terlihat menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata, menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan di mana ruangan sang Sepupu sedang dirawat.

Mereka langsung menuju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan, di sana Hyuuga Neji terbaring dan belum sadarkan diri. Mereka pun mendekat dan menatap sang Jenius yang masih memakai infus ditangannya. Hinata menaruh bunga matahari di vas kosong, bunga yang sengaja dibawanya untuk Neji, guna untuk memberikan laki-laki itu semangat agar segera sadarkan diri.

"Tidak biasanya Neji- _niisan_ terluka separah ini, Naruto- _kun_."

Sang Suami hanya mengangganggukkan kepala, mata birunya masih memandangi wajah pucat Neji yang sekarang segel khas _Bunke_ tertera jelas di dahi. Tubuh laki-laki itu dibalut perban, sepertinya mengalami luka dada yang cukup serius.

"Sakura- _chan_ di mana? Jangan-jangan dia belum tahu?"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto- _kun_. Sakura- _chan_ pasti terlebih dahulu yang tahu daripada kita, mungkin dia sedang mengurusi sesuatu sekarang."

Menatap Neji kembali, Naruto dan Hinata melihat kakaknya itu menghela napas dan mengedipkan kelopak mata, hingga terbuka sepenuhnya dan menatap mereka yang mengucap syukur dengan cukup keras. Hinata bergegas keluar untuk memanggil perawat yang berjaga, menginformasikan kepada mereka bahwa sang Pasien telah sadarkan diri, sementara Naruto sekarang tengah menanyai perasaan Neji dan sebagainya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Hinata sedang memanggil perawat, Neji."

"Sudah tak apa, hanya saja … belum bisa bergerak leluasa."

" _Ah_ , jangan memaksa. Sebaiknya tidur saja lagi, di mana Hinata dan perawatnya?" kepala pirang itu celangak-celinguk, kemudian ruangan pun terbuka.

Sang Perawat memeriksa Neji, dan gadis itu tersenyum dan mengatakan sang Pasien sudah lebih baik walau masih harus banyak istirahat dan baru pulih beberapa waktu ke depan. Seperti yang mereka duga, beberapa saat setelahnya Neji kembali tertidur, mungkin masih merasa lelah dan reaksi obat yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Apa Bibi Mebuki dan Paman Kizashi sudah diberi kabar?" Hinata bertanya, sedangkan Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Kemudian, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menjemput mertua Neji, baru saja sampai di depan pintu, ia sudah melihat kedua orang itu berada di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah panik bersama Ino yang membimbing. Mereka berjalan cepat, dan ketika melihat wajah Naruto, kepanikan Mebuki tidak bisa ditutupi lagi.

Mereka bersama-sama memasuki ruangan rawat inap, Ino yang berada di sana pun menjelaskan keadaan Neji kepada mertua lelaki itu agar tidak khawatir lagi. Setelahnya, Hinata dan Naruto pun undur diri karena lelaki Uzumaki itu harus menyiapkan keberangkatan misi beberapa jam lagi. Di ruangan, tinggallah Mebuki dan Kizashi yang duduk di sofa kamar rawat inap. Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan, menanyai kenapa Sakura belum juga datang sampai sekarang.

Sejam sudah Mebuki dan Kizashi menunggui Sakura, tetapi anaknya itu tidak kelihatan juga batang hidungnya, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Neji terbangun dan langsung saja kedua orang yang menjeguk pun mendekatinya.

Ketika pandangan mata Neji kembali fokus, sontak saja laki-laki itu langsung mencoba mendudukkan diri, tetapi nyatanya hal itu tidak mudah dilakukan. Membantu sang Menantu, Kizashi pun mendekat dan memegangi pundka dan sebelah tangan Neji.

"Ayah, Ibu, kapan kalian datang?"

"Nak Neji, jangan memaksakan diri." Menghela napas, Kizashi mengelus kepala Neji setelah berhasil mendudukkan sang Menantu di ranjangnya.

Laki-laki itu yang awalnya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, kini mengangkat wajahnya karena merasakan belaian di kepalanya. Ketika matanya menatap sang Ayah, yang Neji temukan adalah senyuman teramat tulus Kizashi, entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi teringat dengan sosok ayahnya sendiri yang telah tiada.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca, hingga air mata jatuh menetes ke pipi. Melihat hal itu, sontak saja Kizashi terkejut bukan main dan langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Neji, berpikir bahwa karena ulahnya sang Menantu merasa denyutan sakit pada luka.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Neji tersentak, ia berkedip dan mengahapus air matanya. Namun, ia malah mendapatkan sang Ayah memeluknya hingga wajahnya tersandar penuh di dada lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia mendapatkan usapan pada kepala dan punggung, dan membuat hatinya merasakan sengatan rasa teraduk-aduk.

"Tidak apa, jika terasa sakit bisa Ayah pijat, Nak Neji."

"Ayah, jangan sampai terkena lukanya. _Ah_ , biar Ibu bantu mengikat rambutmu, Neji- _Kun_."

Laki-laki muda itu hanya mengangguk, ia menangis dalam diam di dalam rengkuhan mertuanya.

Sang _Rokudaime_ menasihati Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, memang laki-laki yang adalah gurunya itu memiliki analisis luar biasa dan terlalu bisa memahami sifat sang Wanita musim semi. Mendengar untaian kata tersebut, ia pun menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tenggelam dalam perasaan kecewa dan benci. Memang para Hyuuga patut ia salahkan dan masih tak bisa ia terima cara-cara yang mereka pakai, tetapi tidak dengan Neji yang juga sama menderita seperti dirinya.

Mungkin Neji memang telah mengecewakan, tetapi seharusnya ia juga memahami kondisi mereka. Seingatnya, Neji juga mengatakan laki-laki itu mabuk hingga di malam pernikahan, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Apa ia sekarang sudah menjadi sosok yang kejam dan egois? Tidak memedulikan Neji dan hanya berfokus pada perasaan tragis yang ia anggap hanya menimpa dirinya, tidak memandang bahwa Neji juga mengalami kondisi yang sama.

Mengehela napas, setelah dari ruangan sang Guru, ia pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Berpikir, sebaiknya sekarang Sakura lebih membuka hati agar bisa berbaikan dengan Neji dan menerima semua yang terjadi. Ia melangkah di koridor yang cukup sering dilewati para suster ataupun pasien, beberapa banyak juga merupakan keluarga dari penghuni kamar rawat inap. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar Neji, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari jendela kecil di pintu.

Ayah dan ibunya sedang memeluk Neji, seperti memberikan semangat dan limpahan kasih sayang. Berkedip, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sang Ayah yang cukup besar, mengatakan agar Neji harus bersabar dengan rasa sakit ini. Mereka akan segera memanggilnya untuk memeriksa tubuh sang Menantu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Nak Neji? Hapuslah air matamu, Ayah akan segera mencari Saki." Laki-laki itu menolehkan wajah dan berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat hal itu, Sakura pun melakukan sandiwara seperti baru saja tiba di lokasi.

" _Ah_ , Saki. Kau sudah datang, cepatlah periksa suamimu, sepertinya ia kesakitan."

"Ayah, Ibu, kapan sampainya? Neji, kau seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri untuk duduk dahulu." Ia mendekat, memperhatikan wajah datar Neji yang memang kalau dilihat lebih dekat akan menemukan embun pada lensa mutiara itu.

 _Apa yang menyebabkannya bersedih? Tidak mungkin hanya karena rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Apakah itu adalah aku?_

Membantu Neji untuk kembali menidurkan diri, Sakura pun menggunakan cakranya untuk melihat perkembangan tubuh Neji. Beberapa saat berkonsentrasi, ia pun menyudahi pemeriksaannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang rasa sakit akan Neji rasakan untuk beberapa saat. Namun, setelah obatnya bereaksi dan perlahan pulih maka rasa sakitnya juga akan berkurang."

"Syukurlah, Saki. Kau harus terus menjaga Neji- _kun_. Nah, Neji- _kun_ , kau juga harus banyak istirahat seperti kata doktermu ini." Mebuki tersenyum, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Neji dan memperbaiki posisi bantal. Sang Lelaki terlihat menggumamkan terimakasih dan menganggukkan kepala, terlihat masih canggung dengan keluarga Sakura yang memang sangat perhatian.

Beberapa saat setelah Neji kembali tertidur, orang tua Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka mengatakan akan berkunjung lagi esok hari sampai Neji benar-benar sehat nantinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, mengatakan pasti suaminya itu sangat bahagia karena diperhatikan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Sekarang, tinggalah Sakura sendiri bersama Neji yang sudah telelap, laki-laki itu mengembuskan napas dengan teratur dengan wajah sepolos malaikat.

Sakura mendekati, memperhatikan wajah suaminya itu, seperti perkataan sang Guru, ia pun menatap lamat wajah Neji yang menunjukkan garis-garis lelah di sana, bercampur dengan rona pucat dan kantung mata. Sepertinya laki-laki ini kekurangan tidur sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tentu saja, selain karena misi, Neji juga pasti tertekan karena tingkahnya yang sangat keterlaluan.

Ia mengembuskan napas, memasukkan tangan berselang infus itu ke dalam selimut, dan merapikan anak rambut Neji yang akan mengganggu lelap lelaki itu. Ketika ia sibakkan rambut Neji, ia bisa melihat segel _Bunke_ menghiasi dahi, perlahan ujung jarinya menyentuh kemudian turun hingga membelai wajah sang Suami.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sakura. Wanita itu lalu berjalan dan menghadap ke arah jedela, menatap langit yang sudah menggelap.

Seperti yang dikatakan kedua orang tua mereka, Mebuki dan Kizashi tiap hari menjenguk Neji di rumah sakit, tentu saja karena hal itu membuat sang Menantu dari keluarga Haruno menjadi sungkan. Mengatakan kepada orang tuanya untuk tidak usah merepotkan diri, kali ini juga mereka mebawakan bubur dan juga sup panci untuk Neji. Tentu saja walau Sakura tidak mengizinkan lelaki Hyuuga itu sembarangan menyantap hidangan apalagi masih di rumah sakit, ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Neji mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Astaga, sekarang tidak ada yang mendengarkanku. Akulah dokternya Neji di sini, Ibu, Ayah!" wanita muda itu menggembungkan pipinya, bersidekap ketika Mebuki membantu menantunya itu makan.

"Sudahlah, Neji akan kurus jika harus menyantap hidangan rumah sakit yang tidak menyelerakan itu. Hahahaha!" Kizashi malah tertawa, padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Melihat hal itu, kontan saja Sakura merotasikan emeraldnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah lebih baik, Sakura."

Wanita itu memelototi Neji.

"Sudah lebih baik apanya? Bersyukurlah tubuhmu merespons baik obat yang kubuat, hingga penyembuhan tulang-tulangmu lebih cepat daripada orang normal. Dan kau itu masih belum sembuh, Neji." Sakura mendekat dan menarik semangkuk sup di tangan Neji, sebelum hal itu dihentikan oleh Mebuki dan kembali lah adu argumentasi terjadi.

Keesoakan harinya, Neji sudah bisa kembali ke kediaman mereka. Kali ini Naruto dan Hinata yang menemani, laki-laki Uzumaki itu terlihat selalu berada di belakang Neji, takut tiba-tiba sepupu iparnya terjatuh atau tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Padahal, Neji sudah bisa berjalan normal walau masih harus terlilit perban di dada. Sakura menggandeng tangannya, ikut berjaga-jaga, sedangkan Hinata berada di sebelah Naruto tengah tersenyum.

"Apa kau lelah, Neji?" Menolehkan wajah, Neji menjawab tidak sama sekali.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, Naruto- _kun_."

Dan mereka pun memasuki kediaman _Bunke_ , di sana langsung saja Hinata dan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu, hingga di kamar mereka pun ikut membantu menggelar _futon_ dan menuangkan teh untuk Neji.

"Kau harus makan dan setelahnya meminum obat ini. Beberapa kali lagi setelahnya akan sembuh, mungkin seminggu lagi sudah bisa mengambil misi, Neji." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menekan beberapa kali dada Neji dengan telunjuknya, tidak terlalu keras. "Bagiaman? Sakit, sedang, teramat sakit atau bahkan sudah tidak terasa sakit?"

"Masih terasa sakit."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak, sebaiknya aku siapkan makanan dan setelah meminum obat, lalu lekas istirahat."

Namun, sebelum Sakura berdiri, beberapa pelayan sudah datang dan menghadap mereka, memberikan hidangan untuk disantap Neji. Ternyata, sebelum menjemput Neji, Hinata dan Naruto telah menyampaikan agar pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk sepupu mereka yang sedang sakit. Langsung mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura pun memberikannya kepada Neji.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sakura dan Neji hanya berdua saja karena laki-laki itu harus mengganti pakaiannya. Dan sekarang mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbicara, apalagi keadaan Neji telah lebih baik. Sakura mendekat, membantu membuka baju yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Cukup sulit menggerakkan tangan karena luka di rusuknya, maka Sakura pun membimbing agar dilepaskan secara perlahan.

Perban terlihat, beberapa bagian yang masih membiru karena benturan jelas tertera. Sakura menyentuhnya, mengalirkan cakra hingga ruam biru itu mereda.

"Aku tidak melihat ada ruam biru di dekat sikumu beberapa hari lalu?" sorot mata Sakura sayu, menatap perban di dada, sedang Neji pun ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Terjatuh di kamar mandi, kemarin malam."

"Apa? Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku 'kan sudah bilang—"

Tersenyum, Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah khawatir Sakura, kali ini adalah ekspresi sesungguhnya. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Sakura memperlakukannya seperti sekarang tanpa ada kesinisan dan juga ekspresi palsu?

"Kau terlihat lelah dan sedang tertidur," potong Neji cepat.

Menghela napas, Sakura mendecak.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, untungnya hanya sikumu yang biru, kalau kepalamu sampai cedera lagi, bagaimana? Kau masih belum pulih, Neji."

" _Aa_ , terimakasih, Sakura."

Sekarang tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, Sakura mengambil kantung terbuat dari kertas dan mengeluarkan obat Neji, ia memberikan sesuai dosis dan mengambil air mineral. Mennyuruh laki-laki itu untuk membuka mulut, Neji pun melakukannya dan Sakura langsung memasukkan pil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Air diberikan, dan langsung saja obat itu tertelan.

Sakura sekarang merasa canggung, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ia gelisah, bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf dengan segala prilaku buruk yang ia lakukan kepada Neji. Suaminya itu kini masih memandangnya dan ia pun entah kenapa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Luka ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Neji." Sebelah tangan Sakura menyentuh dada Neji, tetapi bukan di sumber luka malah di bagian jantung laki-laki itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura. Sudahlah, aku yang memang tidak fokus."

Menggelengkan kepala, gadis itu menatapnya dengan bola mata yang menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Neji. Aku memang bodoh dan egois. Hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri," bisiknya, menundukkan kepala. Air matanya menggenang, tetapi Sakura berusaha untuk tak menangis. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Neji ketika dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya, ketika lelaki itu teramat sedih karena tindakannya yang menudingkan segala yang terjadi adalah karena Neji.

Sakura merasakan punggung tangannya yang masih menyentuh dada Neji digenggam oleh lelaki itu, ia pun mengangkat kepala. Wajah Neji memang datar, tapi sorot mata lega dapat ia lihat sekarang.

"Kemarilah," ujar sang Lelaki, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari suaminya itu. Bibir tipis Neji tersenyum, sambil mengucapkan sederet kata. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku, Sakura?"

Maka sang Wanita pun melakukan ujaran suaminya, bergerak dengan lutut dan memeluk kepala lelaki itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar berhias perban, pun dengan Neji yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan menaruh dagunya di pundak Sakura dan menempelkan bibir dan hidungnya di leher sang Bunga. Menghirup pelan wangi sakura yang begitu ia sukai, hingga kelopaknya terpejam.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf," bisik Sakura, kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

" _Hm_ , aku juga. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Telapak tangannya mengelus punggung Sakura, merespons ucapan gadis itu dan memberinya kekuatan. "Ini baru pertama kali terjadi di hidupku, Sakura. Aku rasa aku bingung setengah mati," bisiknya dengan tawa lirih.

Sakura bergerak, mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan sekarang menatap wajah Neji, mata mereka saling menumbuk, jarak mereka teramat dekat.

"Aku juga sama," aku Sakura. "Aku jadi mengkambing hitamkan kau atas kefrustrasianku, Neji."

"Memang tidak mudah, apalagi bagimu, Sakura. Aku sempat tidak percaya saat Hiashi- _sama_ mengatakan akan menjodohkanku dengamnu karena aku tahu hal intu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Sorot mata Sakura menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman, ia tahu prihal Sasuke pasti memengaruhi semua ini dan Neji pun tahu. Namun, kembali ia melihat senyuman lelaki itu, membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Tapi, ketika menikah, aku benar-benar tulus menjadikanmu istriku."

"Karena kewajiban seorang suami?"

"Kukira semacam itu, aku tak pernah merasakan cinta. Tapi, mengetahui istriku mencintai laki-laki lain, ternyata memang tidak bisa dikesampingkan." Sekali lagi, Neji tertawa lirih. Membuat Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah, apalagi disinggung tentang perasaannya yang belum berubah kepada Sasuke.

"Itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak ingin menikah, ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, Neji." Hati Sakura bergetar, mungkin beberapa waktu lalu ia tidak memedulikan perasaan Neji, tetapi lain halnya dengan sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membuka hati agar bisa bahagia, sesuai dengan nasihat gurunya. Namun, ini benar-benar tidak mudah karena ia telah mencintai Sasuke begitu lama.

Neji mengerutkan alis, terdiam. Ia tahu konsekuensi inilah yang didapat ketika menerima perjodohan untuk menikah dengan Sakura, tidak akan mudah membuatnya dipandang wanita itu sebagai sosok lelaki yang dicinta. Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah merajai hati Sakura sekarang, ia hanya orang baru yang kebetulah berstatus sebagai suami Sakura. Mereka bahkan awalnya tidak terlalu dekat, kalau bukan karena Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, dan kakek Hinata tidak pernah mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak akan berjalan berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku ingin bertanya," ucap Neji, kembali memandang Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat gugup, mungkin takut disinggung tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengn Sasuke. "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bercinta denganku, Sakura. Kuharap kau mengatakannya dengan jujur." Ia melihat bola mata wanita itu membesar, wajah Sakura pun memerah. Kepanikan terlihat beberapa saat, bahkan Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari jarak mereka yang teramat dekat, tetapi Neji tidak mengizinkan dan terus memegangi pinggang istrinya itu.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu, Neji. Saat itu aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk, kau tahu sendiri saat itu akan benar-benar masih marah dan kecewa."

"Kalau setelah ini kita bercinta, apa kau akan merasa sesuatu yang berbeda?"

" _Eh_ , ta-tapi kau sedang sakit, Neji?" tertawa kecil, Neji menjelaskan kalau yang dimaksud adalah perumpamaan. Sakura pun tidak menatap wajah Neji dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu memaksakan diri walau sekarang kau adalah istriku. Kita akan jalani semuanya dengan perlahan-lahan, aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan segala tanggung jawab ini, Sakura."

Menggelengkan kepala, sekarang Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku … sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalaninya dan membuka hatiku. Kau adalah laki-laki yang baik, Neji. Aku tidak ingin kita saling menyakiti lagi, walau ini tidak mudah, ayo kita berusaha bersama."

Sekali lagi, Sakura memeluk Hyuuga Neji yang wajahnya terlihat lebih lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa berbaikan dengan Sakura, dan yang terpenting Sakura tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura bahagia. Memang, menikah karena perjodohan tidaklah mudah, tetapi ia berharap agar mereka bisa saling memahami isi hati dan saling menerima. Untuk sekarang itu saja yang Neji harapkan, karena menggapai cinta Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk saat ini. Baginya, melihat senyuman tulus Sakura dan melihat keceriaan wanita itu sudah teramat cukup, hatinya menghangat karena perkataan istrinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Terimakasih," bisik laki-laki itu, mengecup kembali leher Sakura.

 _Rokudaime Hokage_ baru saja menerima pesan dari Desa _Sunagakure_ , di tengah penyisihan ujian _Chunnin_ , sang _Kazekage_ termuda meminta bantuan untuk permasalahan desa mereka yang memang sudah terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Bahkan ketika pembukaan sebulan lalu, Rei Gaara hanya bisa berkunjung ke _Konoha_ selama satu hari saja. Adanya kelompok pemberontak yang tidak puas dengan kepemimpinan Gaara membuat desa cukup kewalahan dengan segala serangan yang belakang semakin sering dilancarkan. Untuk itu, seperti perkataan sang _Kazekage_ di dalam surat, maka dibentuklah dua tim untuk menjalankan misi.

Neji, Sai, Lee dan Tenten tiba terlebih dahulu di ruangan _Hokage_ , selanjutnya Naruto dan Hinata pun menyusul dan diakhir dengan kedatangan Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja selesai dengan segala macam tugas di rumah sakit. Mereka terdiri dari dua kelompok yang dijadikan satu dan dipimpin oleh Neji sebagai ketua tim dan Sai sebagai wakil.

"Dengar, urusan kelompok aku ingin kalian sendiri yang membagi jika harus memisahkan menjadi dua kelompok. Neji dan Sai yang akan mendiskusikan hal itu, Mengerti."

Semuanya serentak mengatakan mengerti.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk membantu membereskan kelompok pemberontak yang ingin menggulingkan kepemimpinanan _Kazekage_ Gaara."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa kepemimpinan Gaara ingin digulingkan, kurang aja mereka. Akan langsung kuhajar—aduhh ampun Sakura- _chan_ , lepaskan telingaku- _tebbayou_!"

"Diam dan dengarkanlah penjelasan _Sensei_ , Naruto!" Sakura memelototi lelaki maniak ramen yang sekarang memegangi telinganya, meski sudah menikah tetap saja Naruto tidak berubah dan selalu _over_ aktif terhadap apa pun.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Jadi, mengingat Sakura yang sangat ahli dalam antidot racun dan pernah menangani Kankuro- _san_ dahulu, para Tetua juga menginginkan Sakura dan satu lagi ninja medis untuk berjaga-jaga. Penyerangan beberapa kali menggunakan racun yang selalu berfariasi, sepertinya mereka melakukan eksperimen terhadap hal itu. Kelompok pemberontakan digadang bernama _Arashi_ , tidak diketahui di mana letak persembunyian mereka. Itu sebabnya membutuhkan Hyuuga dan Sai untuk menyelidiki hal ini.

Kemudian, nantinya Gaara akan membimbing langsung apa yang harus kalian lakukan, untuk sekarang memang keadaan masih bisa mereka kendalikan walau mereka kewalahan karena penyerangan melibatkan rakyat sipil, jadi misi kali ini akan membawa kalian pada tugas penyelidikan dan penjagaan. Kalian adalah yang terbaik dari para ninja yang Konoha punya. Nah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Mereka semua telah memahami, dan sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah sampai ke Suna terlebih dahulu untuk bisa lebih lengkap mengetahui misi mereka nanti. Gaara yang akan menjelaskan secara langsung, untuk nantinya mereka akan bertugas menyelidiki kelompok _Arashi_ dan membereskan mereka, kemudian berjaga di benteng Suna agar tidak mendapatkan serangan.

Memutuskan untuk berkumpul dua jam setelah keluar dari kantor _Hokage_ , mereka pun mempersiapkan diri.

Sekarang, mereka berada di pintu keluar desa Konoha. Semuanya telah berkumpul dan memakai pakaian misi dan jubah.

"Membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk sampai ke Suna tanpa beristrahat, tetapi tidak mungkin kita menghabiskan cakra hanya untuk itu, jadi setiap pagi, siang hari dan malam kedua dari perjalanan, kita akan berhenti. Malam kedua kita akan berkemah atau mencari tempat untuk menginap, karena ini juga bukan misi rahasia, kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan keberadaan. Ada pendapat lain?" Neji menatap timnya, satu persatu dan sepertinya semuanya menyetujui keputusan dirinya.

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju Sunagakure, mungkin sekita empat hari baru sampai di desa dengan ciri khas padang pasir itu. Melompati cabang demi cabang dan berlari.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Setelah sekian lama baru bisa buka ffn yang susah login, harus pake situs bebas blok huee.

Salam sayang,

zhaErza.


	12. 11 Temujin dan Desa Karavan

BAB XI

Temujin dan Desa Karavan

Beberapa desa telah mereka lewati, hari kedua di perjalanan menuju Sunagakure. Seperti penjelasan Neji, ketika pagi dan siang hari mereka akan beristirahat sejenak untuk mengisi tenaga dan perut. Di bawah pohon di dekat aliran sungai, mereka memakan perbekalan yang sempat dibeli ketika menyinggahi desa. Selama satu jam lebih beristrahat, dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sore.

Ketika matahari terlah berubah semakin oranye, Neji dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi desa kecil yang ada di Negeri Rumput. Di pusat desa, mereka bisa melihat para penduduk yang berhilir mudik, toko-toko di sepanjang jalan, rumah makan _ramen, udon_ dan lainnya. Naruto langsung berhenti di rumah makan _ramen_ , menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar sebelum ditarik oleh Hinata karena mereka tertinggal jauh.

Sepertinya desa ini memang tempat yang sering digunakan para pengembara untuk bersinggah, terlihat juga dengan banyaknya penginapan di sepanjang jalan di pusat desa.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan, banyak penginapan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil bewarna warni, gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang berhilir mudik, menggoda para pria atau siapa saja agar memasuki tempat tersebut. Melihat hal itu Naruto dibuat merinding, ketika tanpa direncanakan ada sosok wanita yang menatap dan memberinya kedipan mata juga kecupan jarak jauh. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata langsung menyoroti sang Wanita penghibur dengan tatapan _Byakugan_ -nya, tidak ada yang boleh menggangu Naruto.

Di samping Ino, Sai terus saja berjalan dengan senyuman di wajah, menikmati keramaian yang disajikan tempat ini. Ino dengan mesra menggandeng tangan suaminya, mereka bahkan memimpin di depan dan seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Sakura berada di samping Neji, Tenten dan Lee berada di belakang mereka.

"Neji- _san_ , kau telah menemukan tempat yang cocok."

Mata putih laki-laki itu menatap sekeliling setelah mendengar suara Sai, kebanyakan adalah tempat yang menyajikan layanan plus-plus. Mengerutkan alis, dirinya pun memilih salah satunya dengan acak karena memang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan penginapan lainnya.

"Penginapan di sebelah toko oleh-oleh, 'Tsubaki'."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka memasuki tempat itu, di bagian resepsionis terlihat wanita ber _kimono_ seksi dengan dada yang besar, wajah dipoles sekian rupa dan sanggulan kendur juga sengaja ditata agak berantakan. Bagi pria hidung belang, tentu saja wanita itu terlihat begitu sensual, tetapi tentu tidak dengan para _ninja_ yang berkunjung ini. Sai bahkan ingin sekali mencaci dandanan itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" _Ah_ , selamat datang tuan-tuan dan para nona. Penginapan kami menyediakan banyak paket dari yang termurah hingga terlengkap dengan fasilitas memuaskan." Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara mendesah, mereka semua tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan Sai dan Ino yang awalnya berada di bagian depan untuk memimpin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di bagian belakang, tidak ingin membuang waktu, akhirnya Neji lah yang menjawab.

"Kami ingin memesan satu kamar yang bisa menampung delapan orang dengan lima buah _futon_ , masing-masing untuk dua orang."

"Neji, apa tidak empat _futon_ saja? Aku dan Tenten bisa tidur bersama dan kau bisa tidur bersama Lee." Sakura berbisik di dekat Neji, ketika membicarakan masalah keuangan mereka.

"Dengan memesan satu kamar juga telah menghemat biaya."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino sudah berdiri di samping Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke sisinya, kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan bercanda, bagaimana jika Neji ingin bercumbu denganmu secara diam-diam?" gadis itu terkikik kecil ketika mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah, kontan saja sekarang perut Ino dicubit Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu, Babi."

Mendapatkan beberapa godaan, tetapi karena tidak dihiraukan akhirnya para wanita penghibur pun menyerah, apalagi mereka juga telah mendapatkan pelanggan baru. Salah satu wanita penghibur kemudian ikut untuk membimbing mereka, ketika telah sampai di kamar yang dimaksud, ia pun membuka pintu dan menyerahkan kunci kepada Neji. Masih dengan senyuman dan sorot mengoda yang sama, sang Wanita berbicara untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya bisa dipanggil kapan saja ketika mereka membutuhkan.

"Lalu, _onsen_ ada di lantai bawah, apa kalian ingin memesan pemandian privat atau ingin yang biasa?"

"Apakah tempatnya terpisah untuk yang biasa?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tampan. Kau memiliki rambut cokelat yang indah, walau matamu sangat aneh. Baiklah hanya itu saja? Aku juga harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa." Mengedipkan mata, sang Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh itu melangkah kembali ke tempatnya.

" _Onsen_ nya campur, ya?" Sakura mengerutkan alis kecewa, mereka pun memasuki kamar penginapan setelah Neji membuka pintunya. Terlihat sebuah meja berkaki rendah di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah lemari untuk pakaian dan juga lemari untuk menaruh _futon_.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk mandi di _onsen_ , memesan secara privat pun akan sama saja hasilnya." Tenten berbicara.

"Kita sedang misi, jadi sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pengeluaran berlebih." Neji menjelaskan, laki-laki itu melepaskan jubah dan melipatnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan di dinding di bawah jendela kamar yang telah sengaja dibuka.

"Bilang saja kau memang pelit," hardik Ino, kemudian wanita itu menyadari bahu Sai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Neji yang akan memutuskan." Lee melepas tas bawaannya dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Haa, aku ingin _ramen_ , Hinata." Memutar bola matanya, Sakura pun hanya bisa mengehala napas melihat teman setimnya itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri, kemudian memesan makanan." Neji pun melerai berbagai macam komentar yang ditujukan sebagian untuk mengetiriknya.

Membongkar tas ranselnya, Ino mengambil beberapa hal yang diperlukan, dia lalu menarik tangan Sai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja hal itu langsung dihentikan oleh Sakura, menatap tajam sang Wanita berambut pirang, sekarang Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Tentu saja mandi, Jidat."

"Agar menghemat waktu, lebih baik para _Kunoichi_ yang pertama dan bersama-sama, aku tidak yakin jika kalian yang masuk, kemudian bisa mandi dengan cepat."

Menggelengkan kepala dramatis, sekarang Ino mendekati Sakura.

"Dengar, jangan iri. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mandi bersama Neji setelah kami." Di samping Ino, Sai tengah tertawa kecil yang tentu saja membuat Sakura langsung kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Wanita Hyuuga itu langsung menarik tangan Ino, kemudian mengajak Hianta dan Tenten sekaligus. Karena memang jika tidak bersama-sama seperti ini, akan memakan waktu yang lama. Lebih dari satu jam, para wanita pun keluar dengan _kimono_ tidur yang disediakan oleh penginapan. Di hadapan mereka, meja rendah yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan telah terisi makanan. Ternyata ketika para _Kunoichi_ mandi, Neji sudah memesan makanan untuk santap malam mereka.

Menunggu para rekan lelaki, sekarang Sakura dan yang lainnya mengatur tempat sedemikian. Ada yang menyisir rambut dan mengeringkannya.

Tenten terlihat sedang membuka cepolannya dan mengucirnya menjadi dua seperti ekor kuda, sedangkan Hinata mengucir rendah rambutnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. terlihat hanya Ino yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah, beberapa saat setelahnya para lelaki keluar dengan memakai _kimono_ yang sama dan mereka pun memulai santap malam.

Sempat berargumentasi dengan permasalahan pasangan tidur, akhirnya Sakura mengalah ketika mendapatkan teguran Neji. Sepertinya memang Sakura masih merasa sungkan harus tidur dengan laki-laki itu apalagi terus-terusan digoda oleh Ino, begitu juga dengan Sai dan bahkan Naruto.

Lima _futon_ telah digelar, masing-masing berpasangan, tetapi tidak dengan Lee dan Tenten. Menghela napas setelah lampu dipadamkan dan hanya menyisakan cahaya bulan dari jendela, Neji menatap langit-langit sambil menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap anak rambut yang menutupi dahi. Terpampanglah segel _Bunke_ di sana.

Mungkin karena lelah dan teguran Neji, mereka semua setuju untuk langsung tidur. Terdengar Naruto dan Lee yang sudah mendengkur keras, Hinata tidur telentang, sedangkan wajah Naruto berada di ceruk lehernya, memeluk wanita Uzumaki itu erat, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tidurnya sang Suami yang cukup tak tenang. Berkebalikan dengan Sai dan Ino, terlihat wanita Yamanaka itu menjadikan suaminya sebagai sandaran penuh, seperti memeluk guling bahkan sudah nyaris menaiki tubuh laki-laki murah senyum itu.

Tenten agak terganggu dengan suara dengkuran Naruto, tetapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mata, berbeda dengan Sakura yang langsung mendudukkan diri dan memijat kepalanya.

Neji juga ikut terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan Sakura, tetapi menunggu saja dalam pejaman mata. Ia merasakan kembali istrinya itu seperti keluar dari selimut, mungkin ingin ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat menunggu setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, Neji tak mendapati Sakura kembali, hingga kelopaknya pun berkedip. Mengerutkan alis dan mendudukkan diri, ia pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa si wanita merah muda. Baru saja berdiri, ia melihat siluet seseorang di balik gorden, sedang sendirian berada di balkon. Ia pun mendekat, dan membuak pintu, mendapati istrinya tengah menatap rembulan.

Sakura tentu terkejut, mendapati Neji memergoki dirinya yang tengah berdiri di balkon pada dini hari seperti ini. Namun, sang Suami tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya berjalan dan ikut berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku… aku mengagetkamu, ya?" Sakura menggaruk belakang lehernya, melihat Neji yang tidak menjawab dan hanya ikut menatap angkasa.

Mendengar laki-laki itu menghela napas, membuat Sakura menolehkan wajah untuk menatap Neji.

"Di sini dingin, Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini Neji yang menolehkan kepala, menatap Sakura tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin saja. Tiba-tiba terbangun tadi, menurutku tidak terlalu dingin, pakaian ini kan lumayan tebal."

Neji menatap pakaian yang dipakai Sakura, yang tentu lebih kecil daripada _kimono_ -nya. Ia melihat pipi wanita itu memerah, apalagi ini memang masih di musim semi dan sepertinya tadi juga turun hujan, tentulah suhu pun menurun. Menggerakkan sebelah tangan, ia meraih jemari Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura, dan benar saja karena tangan istrinya itu dingin.

"Kau kedinginan, dan maafkan aku jika kau terganggu karena harus tidur bersama-sama."

Salah tingkah, Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak kedinginan, Neji. _Ah_ , jangan menyalahkan diri, memang benar kita harus menghemat pengeluaran, aku bahkan menyuhur hanya memakai empat _futon_." Sakura melihat Neji tersenyum kepadanya.

"Keras kepala," ucap Neji, dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendekat, mengurung Sakura dengan tubuhnya juga pembatas balkon, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing untuk menghangatkan Sakura.

Merasakan Neji sekarang berada di belakang tubuhnya, tentu membuat Sakura menjadi canggung, suasana pun tiba-tiba menghening, dan Sakura agak tersentak ketika ia merasakan dagu Neji berasandar di atas kepalanya. Mengangkat kembali dagunya, Neji terdengar mengehela napas.

" _Hah_ , aku memang tidak cocok melakukan hal seperti ini," bisik lelaki itu dan terdengar nada agak kesal.

Sakura terkikik dikarenakan membayangkan wajah kesal suaminya hanya karena hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin terlihat _gentle_ dan romantis, begitu?"

Membalikkan badan, Sakura pun tersenyum, mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata Neji, wanita itu menarik dan mendekatkan wajah sang Lelaki, ketika dahi mereka tersentuh, Sakura mengaduh kecil karena mendapati Neji menjedutkan dahi mereka. Bibir Sakura tentu saja langsung mengerucut.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi, Sakura." kedua alis Neji naik, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lucu.

"Kau memang tidak cocok menjadi romantis, _hahh_ … maaf, ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan ini menjadi kaku dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Ternyata memang sangat tidak mudah, Neji." Sakura menatap nanar, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Neji.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, seperti tadi. Padahal kau tidak mengingnkan, tetapi tetap keras kepala."

"Ketahuan sekali, ya? Namun, terimakasih sudah mau mengerti, Neji."

Sekarang Neji menarik Sakura untuk memeluk wanita itu, dan tentu saja istrinya itu diam-diam mengembangkan senyum sambil menyandar peduh di dada Neji yang hangat. Mendengar detak jantung yang berdetak berirama. Sakura merasakan ketenangan yang dibalut dalam perlindungan dan juga kehangatan yang disajikan suaminya.

Melepaskan pelukan, mereka kembali saling menatap, sebelah tangan Neji mengelus pipi Sakura, kemudian lelaki itu mencium pelan dahi yang behiaskan byakugou.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih," bisik Neji, mengembangkan senyum tulus.

Merasa canggung, Sakura pun tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepala.

" _Ah_ , sebaiknya kita juga istirahat agar besok tidak kesiangan." Sakura yang salah tingkah kini melangkah, kemudian matanya melotot ketika mendengar suara kain robek, ternyata bagian bawah belakang di atas paha pada _kimono,_ baru saja tersangkut paku yang entah bagaimana bisa di sana, dan tentu saja robekannya cukup besar. Sakura merasa celana dalamnya sekarang kelihatan.

"Robek?" Neji mengerutkan alis, menatap wajah panik Sakura.

"Jangan dilihat, bagiamana bisa?" melihat kondisinya, memang robekannya besar, hingga mungkin satu jengkal lebih dari telapak tangan.

Tidak ingin membuat Sakura semakin panik, Neji pun membuka _kimono_ -nya dan memberikan kepada sang Istri untuk dikenakan. Sekarang ia hanya memakai celana hitam panjang di bawah lutut. Tentu Sakura langsung menerima, dan segera pergi ke ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Neji menunggu di depan pintu, ketika wanita Hyuuga itu keluar, bola matanya agak membesar karena melihat _kimono_ kedodoran yang dikenakan istrinya itu.

Mengerucutkan bibir, Sakura berpikir kalau Neji menganggapnya konyol s karena mengenakai pakaian kebesaran ini.

"Jangan mengkritikku, sekarang apa _kimono_ ku cukup jika kaupakai, Neji?" langsung saja Neji memakainya, walau agak gantung dan ketat, tetapi masih tetap nyaman.

Setelah masalah robeknya _kimono_ Sakura beres, mereka pun langsung memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Pagi harinya, Ino memelototi penampilan Neji dan Sakura yang terlalu mencolok. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi tentu saja, tetapi tidak dengan pemikiran Ino yang menyangka bahwa pasangan pengantin baru itu telah melakukan hal macam-macam sampai salah memakai pakaian setelahnya.

Tuduhan asusila pun keluar dari bibir seksi Ino, membuat Sakura mulai kesal karena malu, dan membekap mulut wanita Yamanaka itu karena tidak juga mau diam dan mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Pakaianku robek, robek, Ino!" Sekarang Sakura mulai geram dan menunjukkan pakaiannya yang dipakai Neji, memberitahu robeknya di mana hingga Ino tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Tertawa sinis, Ino bersidekap dan menyandar kepada Sai.

"Oh, tidak kusangka Neji suka permaian kasar."

"INOOOO!"

Dan terus saja hal ini terjadi, membuat Sakura berang bukan main.

Sudah siang hari semenjak meniggalkan Negeri Rumput, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, sebelum Neji mendapati sesuatu yang tidak disangka. Seekor anjing mendekat, mengejar mereka dan sekarang berdiri di hadapan Neji yang melangkah menghampiri. Pakkun, salah satu hewan _kuchiyose_ dari _Rokudaime Hokage_ berada di sini.

Berjongkok, Neji pun bertanya gerangan apa, hingga anjing itu menyusul mereka. Ternyata, mereka mendapatkan pesan dari Hatake Kakashi. Surat itu pun diambil dan dibaca, tertulis mereka mendapatkan misi tambahan untuk sekalian membantu Desa Karavan yang sedang berada di daerah lintasan mereke menuju Sunagakure.

Pakkun berpamit diri, Sai sebagai wakil pun mendekat dan melihat isi surat ketika Neji menjelaskan tugas baru mereka sebelum pergi ke Sunagakure.

"Misi ini adalah permintaan Temujin- _san_ ,"

" _Ah_ , aku tahu! Dia… aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi di mana, ya? _E_ _mm_?" Naruto mengerutkan alis, berpikir keras karena tidak juga mengingatnya, kemudian Sakura pun berseru.

" _Ah_ , aku tahu dia. Naruto, dia adalah lawan kita dahulu ketika ingin meyelidiki tentang batu _gelel_. Kau ingat Desa Karavan yang kita bantu bersama dirimu dan Shikamaru. Dia adalah salah satu ketua prajurit musuh penggadang Negeri Ideal."

"Ya, Desa Karavan mengalami serangan ketika tiba di wilayah ini untuk bertempat tinggal. Selain itu, anak-anak dan orang tua yang mengonsumsi air dari dari danau pun terkena racun. Beruntunglah kita berada di jalan yang searah dengan Desa Karavan tersebut, untuk itu _Rokudaime-sama_ memberikan kita perintah setelah meminta izin dahulu kepada _Kazekage."_ Neji menjelaskan, dia sekarang mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ untuk mencari tahu lokasinya. Tidak terjangkau, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kilo meter lagi. "Hinata _-sama_ , gunakan _Byakugan_ mu untuk melihat lokasi desa tersebut."

"Iya, Neji- _niisan_."

Hinata pun mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ , mencari lokasi desa tersebut dengan _doujutsu_ matanya.

"Mengingat permasalahan di Suna masih bisa diurus para petinggi walaupun mulai dalam keadaan siaga 3, maka dari itu _Kazakage_ menginzinkan kita untuk mengurus Desa Karavan terlebih dahulu untuk menyelamatkan para korban keracunan, setelahnya akan ada beberapa _Shinobi_ yang menyusul untuk membereskan permasalahan ini."

"Jadi, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan anak-anak dan orang tua, baiklah sebaiknya kita bergegas kalau begitu."

Setelah Hinata menemukan desa tersebut, mereka langsung bertolak secepat mungkin agar para korban bisa segera ditangani. Untungnya dalam kelompok mereka ada dua orang ninja medis handal, bahkan salah satunya adalah murid dari _Go_ _daime ho_ _kage_ yang bisa mengeluarkan _kuchiyose_ Katsuyu. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk bisa sampai di sana. Dan ketika tiba, mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang kakek renta yang cukup dikenali oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

" _Ah_ , Kakek. Kau semakin tua saja?" Naruto langsung mendekat dan menatap laki-laki bungkuk itu, sepertinya si Kakek yang adalah Tetua di desa Karavan masih mengingat mereka dan langsung tersenyum.

"Kau ternyata, si kuning yang cepat pulih ketika terluka. _Ah,_ dan kau gadis merah muda, Sakura."

"Apa kabar, Kakek?"

"Baik, _ah_ , cepatlah tolong anak-anak yang berada di kemah."

Langsung saja Sakura dan Ino mendatangi tempat itu, dua orang wanita berusia empat puluhan mengantar mereka, Hinata dan Tenten pun mengikuti, ingin membatu sebisa mereka. Sedangkan para lelaki kini mendengar cerita si kakek tentang keberadaan musuh yang terus mengejar-ngejar mereka.

Desa Karavan sebenarnya setelah mengalahkan pemimpin Negeri Ideal telah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kapal perang karena Temujin—salah satu pemimpin prajurit, menyadari bahwa orang yang dijadikannya sebagai tuan adalah manusia keji dan akhirnya dia kembali membela sang Kakek, setelah bersama Naruto mengalahkan orang-orang penggadang Negeri Ideal. Dengan menggunakan kapal peninggalan itu, Temujin membawa rakyat Desa Karavan untuk berlayar mengiringi lautan. Namun, tentu karena lebih terbiasa menjelajah di atas tanah, mereka dalam beberapa waktu akan memutuskan untuk berkemah dan bertempat tinggal di lahan kosong, seperti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu di mana kapal luar biasa itu, Kek? Apa ditinggal di laut?" bukannya bertanya tentang ketidakberadaan Temujin, Naruto malah lebih penasaran dengan kapal buatan orang-orang Negeri Ideal.

"Kapal itu juga bisa berlayar di atas tanah, Naruto. Ada di ujung gunung batu itu, sengaja di tempatkan di sana agar tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Kalau Temujin?"

"Dia sedang mengawasi di sabana. Di sana sering muncul musuh untuk menyerang, beberapa pemuda juga ikut serta. Namun, karena bukan ninja dan hanya Temujin yang bisa diandalkan, kami pun sering terdesak."

Mendengar hal itu, Neji berdiri dan menggunakan _Byakugan_ -nya, ia pun menemukan beberapa pemuda yang sedang mengawasi sabana, berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh yang datang.

"Kita bagi menjadi dua tim untuk membantu Temujin- _san_ dan juga berjaga di sini. Naruto, kau ikut aku, sedang Sai di sini bersama Lee untuk berjaga-jaga."

Dan mereka pun mematuhi himbawan dari ketua tim ini, setelah mengatakan permisi kepada sang Kakek, Neji dan Naruto langsung bergegas menuju sabana yang telah diketahui di mana tempatnya. Mata _Byakugan_ Neji membesar ketika menyaksikan serangan mulai terlancarkan di sana, beberapa laki-laki desa menangkis dan mereka pun bertarung. Yang dilawan memanglah ninja, membuat dengan mudah kelompok pemuda desa terkalahkan, tinggal satu orang yang paling mencolok dan bisa menghadang para musuh, laki-laki itu memakai armor dan helm besi, pedang berada di tangan dan beberapa kali bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti _rasengan_.

Melompat dan berlari secepat mungkin, Neji mengarahkan jurusnya dan membuat musuh yang hampir menusuk Temujin langsung terpelanting.

" _Hakke Kuhekisho_." Neji berdiri waspada setelah mengarahkan jurusnya, ia pun menatap Naruto yang tengah menghajar para musuh, mendekati lelaki berarmor itu, ia melihat mata lila yang menatapnya dengan kerutan tanda tanya.

"Tengalah, kami dari Konoha." Memperhatikan para pemuda yang cedera, Neji menyarankan agar mereka segera kembali untuk diobati. Dan biarlah para ninja Konoha yang berjaga-jaga di tempat ini. "Naruto, jangan dikejar, biarkan saja."

Musuh melarikan diri, tentu saja karena mereka ternyata salah perhitungan. Sang Pemimpin terdengar meneriaki Temujin, membuat laki-laki itu mendecak tidak terima.

"Aku adalah Hyuuga Neji, ketua di tim ini."

"Aku Temujin. Dan kau pasti Naruto, bukan?" Membuka Helm besinya, sekarang Naruto benar-benar mengingat sosok laki-laki yang memang dahulu pernah berjumpa dan bertarung dengannya.

" _Ah_ , kau benar Temujin, sudah lama sekali. Ya, kalau kau luap aku Uzumaki Naruto."

" _Wah wah_ , kau jadi lebih tinggi, padahal dahulu kau adalah bocah yang sangat berisik."

Mendapati sambutan yang membuatnya agak kesal, Naruto pun mengeluh. Dia memang menjadi lebih tinggi, walau masih kalah tinggi dari Temujin. Laki-laki itu tidak banyak berubah kecuali parasnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Temujin memang lebih tua dari Naruto mungkin berkisar tiga atau empat tahun.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Memang untuk sekarang lebih baik aku membawa teman-temanku agar diobati, setelah selesai aku akan menyusul kalian kembali."

Menepuk bahu Temujin, Naruto pun berseru dengan gelagatnya yang selalu akrab terhadap siapa pun. Mengatakan bahwa Temujin tidak usah berusah payah karena hal ini biar mereka yang mengurus, apalagi menurut cerita Kakek dia telah menjaga tempat ini beberapa hari.

Menganggukkan kepala, Temujin pun mengerti dan membawa teman-temannya ke tempat Karavan. Di sana, kepanikan sangat terasa. Para ninja medis bekerja dengan sangat cepat untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak dan orang tua yang keracunan. Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan memberi antidot satu demi satu kepada korban. Hinata mengawasi dengan _Byakugan_ , mencari tahu letak racun dengan _doujutsu_ nya itu. Tenten membantu meramu antidot bersama Ino.

Mereka sempat kekurangan penawar, sampai Sai, Ino dan Hinata harus pergi untuk mencari tumbuhan obat yang tumbuh liar di hutan. Untungnya dengan _Byakugan_ Hinata dan jurus tiruan binatang tinta Sai, mereka bisa cepat menemukan banyak tumbuhan penawar racun.

"Syukurlah racunnya bukan tipe yang sulit ditangani, jadi bisa cepat dinetralisir dengan penawar."

"Kau, Sakura?" Temujin datang membawa seseorang di punggungnya, meletakkan temannya yang terluka cukup parah, Sakura pun langsung mendatangi.

"Iya, kalau begitu kau adalah Temujin. Mudah dikenali ternyata," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, telapak tangan wanita yang sedang memakai sarung tangan itu langsung menangani luka orang-orang yang baru datang dibawa Temujin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau bisa ambilkan aku air untuk membasuh luka mereka, dan mengenai anak-anak dan para orang tua, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan racun dari sesuatu yang mereka telan?"

"Sup yang airnya diambil dari danau. Para bibi menghidangkan camilan untuk mereka, saat itu pukul tiga sore dan anak-anak juga orang tua mengeluh lapar. Setelah menyantapnya, mereka muntah parah dan sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

"Kalau begitu, setelah merawat temanmu, aku ingin memeriksa danau."

"Baiklah."

Seperti perkataan Sakura, keesokan harinya ia memaksakan diri pergi ke danau bersama Temujin dan Hinata. Walau sudah nyaris tidak tidur semalaman karena mengobati para korban, tetap saja ia keras kepala. Setelah sarapan mereka langsung berjalan menyusuri danau yang merupakan muara dari sungai. Danau itu besar dan luas, begitu tenang dan sangat cocok tentu saja bagi Desa Karavan untuk menggunakan airnya yang begitu jernih.

Mendekati, Sakura pun berjongkong, menatap air yang beriak ketika terembus angin, ia melihat banyaknya ikan yang mati dan mengapung.

"Hinata, gunakan _Byakugan_ mu untuk memeriksa racun yang tersebar."

Langsung saja Hinata mengatifkannya, dan ia melihat sesuatu keunguan yang memenuhi permukaan ataupun sampai satu meter di kedalaman air danau.

"Sektira tiga puluh meter dengan kedalaman satu meter, racun tersebar cukup pekat, dan dari arah aliran sungai juga dapat ditemukan racun yang mirip menempel di batu-batu atau pinggiran tanah, Sakura- _chan_."

Menganggukkan kepala, Sakura sekarang berjalan dan mereka menyusuri sungai, hingga sampai di sebuah air terjun. Dari sanalah berkas keunguan itu berasal, Hinata pun mengambalikan matanya seperti semulah, dan menatap Sakura.

"Sepertinya musuh ingin menekan kalian, jangan menggunakan air di sungai ataupun di danau, Temujin."

"Ya, mereka memang berusaha menarikku kembali, kau tahu Negeri Ideal, mereka menciptakannya lagi. Kami membuat sumur darurat untuk mendapatkan air."

"Kami akan membantu sebisanya, Temujin. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada memanfaatkan air danau."

Mereka memutuskan kembali, hari sudah mulai terik, dan entah kenapa Sakura mulai merasa lemas hingga tersandung kakinya sendiri. Membuat Hinata dan Temujin terkejut, untung tidak terjatuh karena Temujin memegangi tangannya. Mengerutkan alis, Hinata pun mengatakan bahwa wajah Sakura benar-benar pucat.

"Itu benar, kau terlihat sangat pucat, Sakura." sekarang Temujin menelisik lebih jelas.

"Sakura- _chan_ terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap Hinata, mengertukan alis khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang aku agak lelah dan kurang tidur."

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, pasti para bibi telah menyediakan tenda untuk kalian. Mungkin Naruto pun telah kembali, dan bergantian berjaga dengan yang lainnya."

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung memasuki tenda yang sudah disediakan, di dalam sangat besar, ada ruangan dengan sebuah tungku penghangat, sepertinya untuk tempat berkumpul atau makan, kemudian ada empat kamar yang juga terbuat dari kain atau kulit binatang yang tebal. Sebuah penerangan berbentuk jendela pun terlihat, Sakura memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat sebuah _futon_ sudah disediakan, ia lalu menidurkan diri karena memang kepalanya teramat pusing dan juga merasa sangat lelah.

Sepertinya Neji masih berjaga di sekeliling area bermukim, tentu sekarang mereka tengah berbagi tugas. Serupa dirinya yang baru saja menyelidiki prihal racun, memikirkan laki-laki itu, membuat Sakura menjadi ingin bertemu. Memejamkan mata, ia pun mulai merihatkan dirinya yang letih.

Mendapatkan kabar dari Sai tentang keadaan Sakura yang tidak sehat, Neji pun memutuskan mengikuti anjuran laki-laki pucat itu untuk segera kembali. Hinata juga sudah bertukar tempat dengannya karena mereka membutuhkan seorang pengendali _Byakugan_ untuk berjaga. Sudah lewat dari tengah hari, dirinya belum sempat makan dan mungkin Sakura pun sedemikian.

Melihat Tenten, ia pun mendekat, menanyakan apakah ia bisa mendapat semangkuk bubur dan sup? Sang gadis pun memberikannya, membantu Neji membawa dua buah nampan. Ketika memasuki tenda, ia melihat Sakura sedang duduk di meja berkaki rendah yang berada di sana, bersama Temujin tengah membicarakan beberapa hal sambil tertawa kecil, di pangkuan lelaki itu terlihat seekor musang berbulu keemasan dengan tanda persegi di dahi, sedang bermanja dan kadang melompat ke pelukan Sakura.

Alisnya mengerut, Sakura memang selalu akrab dengan siapa pun, bukan? Termasuk dengan Temujin, lagi pula dahulu dua orang itu memang pernah bertemu walau sebagai musuh. Namun, ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum tulus dan tertawa untuk laki-laki lain, kenapa ia mendadak merasa tak suka?


	13. 12 Sakura Sakit

Cold Heart

Story zhaErza

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 12

Sakura Sakit

o

o

o

Berada di dalam tenda, dan beristirahat selama beberapa jam, Sakura akhirnya merasa lebih baik. Kepalanya sudah tidak berputar lagi, tetapi ia masih merasakan lemas, mungkin karena belum mengisi perut padahal sudah siang hari. Mendudukkan diri, ia pun menatap sekitar. Pakaiannya sudah diganti—mungkin tadi Ino yang melakukannya, dengan Kimono merah marun. Mengehela napas, ia merasa agak kedinginan, jadi memutuskan memakai sweeter hijaunya.

Saat keluar dari kamar, ia menatap Temujin berada di ruangan tenda dan sedang meletakkan makanan bersama seorang bibi yang tidak Sakura kenal. Langsung saja ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala memberi salam.

"Sakura, kau sudah lebih baik? Bibi telah membuatkan bubur dan sup, apakah ini cukup untuk mengisi tenagamu?"

"Astaga, Temujin. Tidak perlu repot-repot begini, lagi pula aku juga syukurnya telah lebih baik. Dan Bibi, maaf merepotkanmu." Sakura menatap canggung, ia melihat Temuji hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyerukan agar dirinya cepat menghabiskan sup ini selagi hangat.

Mendudukkan diri, sekarang mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah tadi bersama yang lain, mereka terus sibuk, dan Ino juga masih mengurusi anak-anak bersama Tenten dan Hinata."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk, kemudian mulai menyendokkan supnya, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi meringis. Sakura mendengar dengusan tawa Temujin, dan sekarang dia mengernyitkan alis.

"Itu sup dengan campuran obat herbal, biasanya kalau salah satu keluarga kelelahan maka dengan menyantap itu akan menjadi lebih baik. Memang agak aneh, tapi berkhasiat." Melihat sebelah alis Sakura naik, Temujin pun paham dengan isi kepala Sakura. "Ah, Bu Dokter sekali-kali harus mencoba ramuan berkhasiat desa kami ini."

Sekarang Sakura tertawa, ia tidak menyangka Temujin memahami sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Dan mulailah penderitaan Sakura untuk menyantap sup dengan herbal itu, Temujin juga memberikan makanan yang Sakura tidak tahu apa, tetapi sepertinya berbahan telur dan madu. Seperti berbentuk puding dan rasanya cukup menggoyang lidah. Ia pun merasakan lebih baik setelah mengisi perutnya.

Setelah menyantap hidangan, Sakura mengehela napas dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas makanan yang telah disajikan, seekor musang berbulu emas tiba-tiba saja masuk dan langsung naik ke pangkuan Temujin. Melihat laki-laki itu mengelus tubuh musang membuat Sakura menjadi gemas, tangannya pun ia gerakkan, tetapi kemudian dihentikan oleh Temujin.

"Dia agak galak dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya, bahkan Kakek selalu dimusuhinya, Sakura. Hati-hati, kau bisa digigit."

"Benarkah? Namun, aku akan tetap mencoba." Dan berhasil, Sakura menyentuh kepala musang dan mengelus bulunya. Ia pun tetawa kecil, hal ini tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bagi Temujin.

"Dulu aku juga cukup akrab dengan ... em, mungkin ibunya? Lalu, siapa nama musang ini, Temujin?"

"Kise, namanya Kise. Bulunya lebih terang daripada musang emas lainnya, bahkan ibunya dan juga neneknya dahulu. Kelihatannya di menyukaimu, Sakura." Terlihat musang itu melompat kepelukan Sakura, dan naik ke bahu mengelilingi leher Sakura seperti syal. Tentu saja karena merasakan geli di lehernya membuat Sakura tertawa, ia pun mengatakan bahwa musang emas ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Menurunkan musang, sekarang Kise kembali ke pangkuan Temujin, sebelum melompat lagi ke pangkuannya.

Tirai terbuka, Neji berjalan masuk bersama Tenten dengan membawa dua baki. Sakura menatap laki-laki Hyuuga itu dan tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Tenten.

"Neji, kau sudah kembali? Kemarilah kalian."

Neji dan Tenten mendekat, kemudian mendudukkan diri di dekat Sakura. Menatap wanita itu yang memang wajahnya masih cukup pucat dan agak berkeringat sekarang, pakaian yang dikenakan pun menjadi lebih tebal, kimono merah berlapis sweeter hijau. Cuaca memang tidak sedang panas, malah cenderung mendung, tetapi mungkin saja sekarang Sakura kepanasan.

"Bagiamana keadaanmu?" menggelengkan kepala, Sakura tersenyum, ia menatap wajah Neji yang datar, tetapi terlihat jelas nada kekhawatiran di suaranya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Neji." Sekarang musang kembali dielus Sakura, ia menatapnya dan mencubit gemas hidung Kise.

"Baik apanya? Kau tadi muntah, Sakura." Temujin menimpali, membuat Neji langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap malam terkejut dan balik memelototi Temujin.

"Itu karena sup herbal yang rasanya aneh sekali, aku sampai merinding mengingat rasanya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan masih memelototi Temujin, wajahnya meminta agar Neji dan Tenten percaya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Neji mengehela napasnya, ia kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sakura. Membawa wajah wanita itu agar menatapnya, memeriksa suhu tubuh dengan mengusap leher beberapa kali. Memang tidak terdeteksi panas, tetapi jelas bahwa wajah yang pucat dengan keringat agak tak wajah menandakan Sakura tidak enak badan.

"Apa masih mual? Yakin sudah lebih baik? Aku akan panggilkan Ino kalau kau mau."

Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura tersenyum, walau Neji tetap menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir dan alis berkerut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Temujin saja yang berlebihan. Aku yakin kalau kau memakan sup herbal itu pasti juga mual." Sakura menggenggam tangan Neji dan menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa sang Suami tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal ini karena ia sudah merasa pulih.

"Baiklah, setelah ini sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kami akan membantu Ino untuk mengurus anak-anak dan orang tua yang masih dalam masa pemulihan, sementara kau beristirahatlah." Dua kali, Neji menghimbau agar Sakura merihatkan diri. Tentu saja karena ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Sakura, apalagi jika sudah berurusan dengan pasiennya, semoga saja kali ini istrinya itu mau untuk melakukan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

"Eh, iya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Mungkin nanti aku akan—"

"Sakura, kami yang akan mengurus, mengerti?" Neji mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk kepala Sakura dengan telapak tangan, kemudian sang Lelaki Hyuuga mengambil sendok dan menyantap bubur yang tadi seharusnya dibuat untuk Sakura. Namun, karena sayang, apalagi dirinya memang belum makan, ia pun menyantapnya.

Menggembungkan pipi, Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa mengehela napas dan menyesap teh yang tadi dihidangkan Temujin.

Duduk di kepala meja, Temujin memperhatikan interaksi antara Sakura dan Neji, yang terlihat terlalu dekat? Kalau Sakura, memang seramah itu kepada siapa pun, tetapi sang Ketua tim ini, tidakkah terlihat aneh jika terlalu dekat dengan seorang gadis?

o

o

o

Sore harinya Temujin memutuskan untuk pergi ke padang sabana, menemui Sai, Lee dan Hinata yang sedang berjaga di sana. Laki-laki yang adalah wakil ketua itu menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada musuh yang datang atau mendekat. Penglihatan Byakugan Hinata pun tak menemui sesuatu yang mencurigakan menghampiri wilayah ini.

Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perangkap saja. Menggunakan alat ninja dan meninggalkan beberapa bayangan Sai untuk berjaga-jaga di tempat ini agar mereka bisa kembali dan beristirahat, apalagi sudah nyaris menjelang malam.

Ketika matahari sudah terbenam, Hinata dan Lee disarankan untuk kembali lebih dahulu, sedang Sai dan Temujin akan menyusul beberapa saat lagi. Mereka pun mengganggukkan kepala dan langsung menuju tempat yang dijadikan perkemahan, mendapati para rekannya sedang duduk di depan api unggun berkursi batang pohon tumbang, Hinata dan Lee pun mendekat.

"Ah, Hinata? Bagaimana dengan situasi sabana?" Naruto bertanya, bergeser dan memberikan tempat duduk untuk istrinya itu.

"Situasi terkendali, Naruto-kun. Sai-kun menyuruh kami untuk kembali lebih dulu, sedangkan mereka tetap tinggal karena ingin memeriksa sekali lagi."

Neji bersidekap dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan kedatangan dua orang rekan lagi maka keadaan sekarang pun menjadi lebih meriah. Sengaja Ino dan Naruto menyalakan api unggun dengan jarak agak jauh dari tenda para korban keracunan agar kebisingan mereka tidak terdengar sampai ke sana, mungkin jaraknya sekitar enam meter dari tenda mereka.

Mereka membakar ubi, jagung dan juga jamur, sebenarnya Tenten dan Ino menginginkan ikan, tetapi sayang sungai dan danau sedang tercemar racun. Mungkin akan bersih sendirinya setelah seminggu lebih.

"Ini, Hinata. Jagungnya masih panas, hati-hati." Naruto memberikannya, membantu Hinata untuk meniup sebelum diberikan kepada wanita berponi itu. Mendapati perhatian sang Suami, Hinata pun menjadi memerah malu. Kontan saja Ino langsung bersiul untuk menggoda pasangan itu, sebelum dilerai oleh dehaman Tenten.

"Haa, jadi kangen dengan Sai-kun." Ino mendesah pasrah karena ketidakhadiran sang Suami.

"Jangan berlebihan, kalian bahkan hanya tidak berjumpa selama beberapa jam." Memutar bola mata, Tenten pun memakan ubinya dengan wajah malas karena mendengar ucapan Ino.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar, apalagi tawa Ino yang melengking, membuat Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya, wanita itu pun mendudukkan diri dan mengucek mata, mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar dari tenda ini. Mengambil sweeter hijau yang terlipat rapi—sepertinya Neji yang melakukan hal itu—ia pun memakainya, kemudian mencari sepatu. Setelah menemukan dan sekarang telah terpasang di kaki, Sakura melangkah keluar dari tenda tempat mereka beristirahat. Dari padangan mata yang masih agak mengantuk saja, Sakura bisa menyaksikan pedar nyala oranye dari api unggun yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Tidak adil, berani sekali mereka bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak dirinya. Sekarang rasa kantuk pun hilang, dengan bibir cemberut ia melangkah mendekat.

Mendapati Sakura berada di luar ruangan, Neji mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap sosok sang Istri yang sekarang terlihat masih cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Ino?" wanita merah muda itu berkacak pinggang, tampilannya yang paling mencolok karena pakaiannya itu.

Mendengar nada kesal Sakura, Ino hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, wanita Yamanaka itu menatap sahabatnya polos, kemudian berseru, "Kau harusnya memarahi Neji, Jidat. Dia yang sekamar denganmu atau karena masih lelah kau jadi melupakannya? Ahahah." Sekarang tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memerah, sialan Ino, wanita itu tidak habis-habisnya menggoda.

Mencoba tidak memperpanjang perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura yang akan terjadi, Neji pun bersuara, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakura?" menatap sang Istri di sebelahnya, mendapati wanita itu menoleh dan kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menyuruh Neji bergeser, mau tidak mau Neji pun melakukannya karena Sakura sudah memukuli lengannya karena terlalu keras kepala ingin bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku hanya menginginkan udara segar, di dalam terasa sumpek."

"Namun, ini sudah malam, Sakura. Suhu yang menurun tidak baik untuk dirimu yang sedang tidak sehat," ujar Neji memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sekarang mengerutkan alis dan ingin mendebatnya juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku memakai sweeter dan aku juga hanya kelelahan—"

"Ohh, kelelahan! Astaga ternyata dan tidak kusangka kalian sampai sejauh itu di tempat seperti ini, panas sekali, panas!"

Jengkel setengah mati, Sakura meneriaki Ino, melempar gadis itu dengan batu kecil yang ditemukannya di dekat kaki, walau tentu saja wanita berambut pirang panjang indah itu menghindar dan masih cekikikan bersama Naruto. Sakura memelototi manta rekan tim tujuh yang kelihatannya tidak paham dan malah terus tertawa membahana.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencekik kalian, Ino, Naruto," ucapnya dengan nada dalam.

Mengehela napas, Neji hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena melihat kelakuan rekan-rekan dan istrinya sendiri. Walau begitu, ia tentu juga terhibur dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sakura, mulai dari kesal, memerah, tersenyum dan juga tertawa ketika Naruto membuat lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, tetapi menjadi lucu karena mendapatkan lemparan Sakura dengan cawan besi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tibalah Sai dan Temujin, mereka pun langsung bergabung ketika Naruto memanggil dengan riang. Memberikan dua orang lelaki itu teh hangat, Ino langsung menarik Sai dan memeluknya erat, dan membuat Sakura langsung pura-pura menguap bosan.

"Dasar pengiri," Ucap Ino sinis.

"Ino benar, Jelek. Kalau kau mau bisa melakukan sekarang juga deng—"

"Diam kau, Sai. Kau tak ingin mulutmu kusumpal dengan bara panas ini 'kan?"

Seekor musang berlari dan langsung menghampiri Temuji yang sudah melepaskan helm besinya, laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika mendapati musang berbulu emas itu naik ke pangkuannya dan langsung saja mereka yang menyaksikan menjadi gemas. Sakura pun menatap dengan berbinar, menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh kepala Kise dengan tawa kecil. Hal ini disaksikan yang lain, Ino pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi malah mendapatkan geraman dari si musang yang menunjukkan taringnya.

"Ah, hati-hati, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan orang baru." Temujin memperingati, tetapi dengan keras kepala sekarang Naruto malah mendekat, kemudian secara tiba-tiba si musang berpindah ke pangkuan Sakura, wanita itu langsung saja memeluknya gemas.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, berikan musang itu kepadaku. Aku akan membawanya untuk Hinata, kau pasti suka, Hinata."

Wanita Uzumaki itu hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menganggukkan kepala, menatap suaminya yang sangat antusias.

Belum sempat tangan Naruto menyentuh Kise, laki-laki yang di dalam tubuhnya berdiam Biju Rubah berekor sembilan itu mendapatkan gigitan di jari, kontan saja Naruto terkejut dan mengaduh. Menarik tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Arrgg, aduh. Dasar, sama saja seperti ibumu dulu!" Naruto menghardik, sebelum memelototi si musang, tiba-tiba saja Kise mendesis, hingga menampakkan giginya dan langsung meloncat ke wajah Naruto dan menggigit pipi berkumis kucing itu, Kise pun menggelantung di tubuh Naruto. Membuat lelaki maniak ramen itu terdiam syok, dan mereka semua tertawa. "Arrgg, sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Kise, jangan seperti itu." Temujin memperingati, membantu Naruto untuk melepaskannya, tetapi ternyata tidak mudah, hingga akhirnya darah sang Uzumaki pun menyucur cukup banyak.

Kontan Hinata langsung menghampiri suaminya dan membendung darah dari pipi Naruto yang agak robek dengan saputangan wanita itu. Tatapan matanya memancarakan kekhawtiran, sedang Sakura dan Ino masih tetawa sampai perut mereka sakit.

"Dasar, kau ini. Kemarilah biar aku sembuhkan," ujar Sakura dan Naruto pun menjongkokkan tubuh, telapak tangan Sakura mendekati pipi laki-laki itu dan mengeluarkan pedar hijau, langsung saja luka Naruto tersembuhkan. "Sudah selesai, lain kali jangan sembarangan bertindak, Naruto. Kau ini."

"Astaga, perutku sakit sekali. Hati-hati kena rabies kau, Naruto." Ino menimpali.

"Jika kau sembarangan terus, kau bisa mati kapan saja, Naruto. Kasihan Hinata nantinya." Sekarang Sakura bersidekap, sudah seperti seorang ibu yang menasihat anak nakalnya. Sakura memang selalu seperti itu, dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Iya, iyaahh!" perkataan Naruto yang terkesan main-main membuat Sakura kesal, dan langsung saja wanita itu menjewer telinga si Uzumaki.

"Jawabnya yang benar, kau ini."

"Arrggg, maaf, Sakura-chan. Ampunnn!"

Melihat itu Hinata dan Neji hanya mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum, Sakura dan Naruto memang sudah seperti saudara, Sakura adalah seorang kakak yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto, dan laki-laki itu adalah adik yang akan selalu melindungi Sakura.

Mengembuskan napas, Sakura memejamkan mata dan mengusap tengah dada.

"Lama-lama aku terkena penyakit darah tinggi."

Temujin tersenyum, duduk di batang pohon terpisah, tetapi cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Laki-laki itu bertanya, kenapa Sakura berada di luar padahal sudah malam? Tentu karena Sakura memang masih dalam kondisi tak sehat, apalagi wajah wanita itu memang terlihat masih agak pucat, terutama di bagian bibir walau pipinya kemerahan karena cahaya api yang membara.

Menjawabnya karena merasa membutuhkan udara segar, Sakura pun tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu mengertukan alis, menggerakkan tangan ketika Sakura menggosok kedua telapak karena merasakan sengatan dingin. Temujin menggenggam ujung tangan Sakura, membuat si merah muda langsung menolehkan wajah karena sengatan hangat yang tiba-tiba dirasakan.

"Tanganmu dingin, sebaiknya kau segera masuk, Sakura." Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Temujin, Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa, Temujin. Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

Berhadapan dengan Sakura, Sai memperhatikan Temujin yang masih menatap Sakura, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat mengangguk sebelum berkata agar Sakura jangan memaksakan diri. Di samping Sakura, Neji hanya diam saja dan menyesab teh yang telah kembali diisi oleh Tenten. Laki-laki Hyuuga itu memang berwajah datar, tetapi Sai sadar ada gejolak tidak mengenakkan yang tergambar dari pantulan pupil mutiara itu. Senyuman tipis Sai membuat Ino memiringkan wajah tidak mengerti.

Sama seperti Sai, Hinata pun mendapati hal yang sama, entah kenapa di sini ia merasakan kalau Temujin memiliki ketertarikan terhadap kakak ipar sepupunya itu. Apalagi mereka memang tidak pernah menjelaskan mengenai status pernikahan satu sama lain secara gamlang, tetapi akan tidak sopan juga jika dirinya tiba-tiba memberitahu hal ini kepada Temujin.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang terang-terangan pernah mengtakan bahawa Hinata adalah istri laki-laki itu, apalagi si maniak ramen juga sering memeluk atau kadang menaruh tangan di bahunya seperti sekarang karena sadar mungkin dirinya mulai merasa dingin. Kakak sepupunya itu tidak menunjukkan kedekatan secara terang-terangan, mungkin perhatian kepada Sakura cukup bisa dibaca olehnya, tetapi ia yakin orang lain pasti tidak akan tahu jika Neji sedang mencoba mendekatkan diri kepada Sakura.

Menghela napas, ia pun mahfum dengan hal ini. Rata-rata orang Hyuuga memang kaku, bahkan terhadap keluarga mereka.

Meneguk sisa terakhir tehnya, Neji pun mulai menegur Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Sakura. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?" laki-laki itu menaruh cangkir di samping tubuh di atas batang pohon tumbang yang dijadikan tempat untuk mereka duduk. Tentu sekarang Sakura tersentak karena mendengar Neji kembali membahas hal ini.

"Tapi, aku ingin—"

"Sakura, ayo kita beristirahat," ujar Neji dan sekarang laki-laki itu berdiri dengan menatap Sakura, tentu saja alis merah muda itu mengerut tidak menyetujui perkataan suaminya.

Siulan terdengar, kali ini Sai yang melakukannya, langsung saja Ino paham dan menyahuti. Naruto pun tergelak kembali, sedangkan Tenten dan Lee terdiam mungkin karena merasa kasihan atau alasan lainnya.

"Tunggu apalagi, Jidat? Neji menginginkanmu, kau harus melayaninya sampai puas." Ino memegang perut saking terbahaknya karena menatap wajah konyol Sakura yang kontan langsung memerah dengan geraman.

"Ino Babi!"

Menghela napas, Neji pun menyela sebelum Sakura kembali mengomel.

"Para kunoichi sebaiknya juga beristirahat, besok kita masih bertugas jaga dan sebagian kelompok akan memeriksa lokasi musuh. Yang laki-laki tetaplah di sini, aku akan mendiskusikan sesuatu, permisi."

Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali terpancing, Sakura pun merapikan pakaiannya dan berdiri, melangkah di samping Neji sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Entah kenapa kepalanya berputra sekarang, langsung saja Neji menangkapnya, terkejut karena menatap Sakura yang memejamkan mata.

"Sakura?" ia berucap panik, berjongkok dan menjadikan sebelah paha sebagai tumpuan tubuh Sakura, sebelah tangannya mengusap dahi wanita itu, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan di bagian pipi.

Menarik napas, kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, menatap Neji yang menyorotinya dengan wajah berkerut dan kekhawatiran yang jelas terlihat. Mencoba membangkitkan tubuh, ia merasa tak sanggup, Neji dengan sigap pun membantu dan menjadikan lengan sebagai sandaran Sakura.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba pandanganku berputar dan buram." Ino mendekat, menatap wajah pucat Sakura. Telapak tangan wanita berambut pirang itu memegang dahi si merah muda, kemudian Ino mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak demam.

"Aku rasa ini memang bukan demam," ucap Ino, menatap Neji.

"Apa, apa karena pengaruh gelang segel ini." Menyentuh pergelangan Sakura, Neji menujukkannya kepada Ino, membuat sang Wanita langsung melotot tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Neji-niisan," bisik Hinata, wanita Uzumaki itu menghela napas karena baru mengetahui bahwa gelang yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah sebuah segel. Pantas saja aliran cakra Sakura terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Aku tidak apa-apa, saat mengobati Naruto aku juga membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk istirahat. Namun, sekarang aku agak membangkang dan merasakan akibatnya." Sakura tertawa lirih, menatap Neji yang menunjukkan sorot mata meminta maaf.

Mengerti dengan kemauan Sakura, Neji pun menggendong istirnya itu. Menyerukan sekali lagi agar yang lain juga beristirahat, sedangkan dirinya sendiri akan mengantar Sakura sebentar.

Masuk ke tenda, Neji pun meletakkan tubuh Sakura telentang di atas futon, kemudian membuka sepatu wanita itu. Ia mendekat, dan duduk memperhatikan Sakura, sebelah tangannya kembali mengelus dahi gadis itu untuk menghalau rambut agar tidak terkena mata yang sesekali berkedip sayu. Mengambil selimut, ia pun menyelimuti dan merapikannya.

"Tidurlah," bisik lelaki itu, sekarang nyaris menidurkan diri di samping Sakura, hanya menggunakan siku untuk menahan bobot tubuh dengan miring mengehadap sang istri.

"Kepalaku masih pusing," bisik wanita itu. Sekali lagi, telapak tangan Neji mengusap bagian dahi hingga pelipis, dan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aku akan merileksasikan syarafmu." Suara Neji sama pelannya dengan Sakura, wanita itu mengerutkan alis karena tidak terlalu paham dengan maksudnya.

"Bagiamana?"

Tersenyum tipis, Neji berkata sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya menuju tengah dahi Sakura.

"Seperti ini," ujarnya pelan. Dengan sentuhan di dahi itu, Sakura langsung terpejam dan tertidur, sementara Neji menghela napasnya. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangan istrinya ke selimut, kemudian mendekatkan wajah, mengecup pelan dahi tersebut, kemudian bagian mata dan ujung hidung.

Beberapa saat, menemani Sakura, Neji memutuskan kembali ke luar. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat bahwa para kunoichi masih duduk di sana dan terlihat menunggu. Neji langsung berjalan mendekat, menatap ketiga orang itu dan bertanya tentang kehadiran mereka. Ino lah yang terlebih dahulu menyahuti, mana bisa tidur tenang mereka jika Sakura keadaannya memburuk lagi, dan apa pula maksud gelang segel yang dikatakan Neji tadi?

"Sakura telah tidur, aku sudah menenangkan syarafnya, dengan Byakugan juga tidak terdeteksi hal aneh dan ini murni karena kelelahan dan pemulihan Sakura yang cukup lambat karena selalu memaksakan diri. Dan sekarang sebaiknya kalian pun beristirahat, Ino, Hinata-sama dan Tenten."

Sejak tadi Temujin terus saja diam, mengetahui fakta yang membuat dirinya merasa teramat bodoh. Tentulah hal ini tidak aneh, mengingat mereka berpasangan untuk menjalankan misi, seperti Naruto dan Hinata, Sai dan Ino, mungkin yang bukan pasangan adalah Tenten dan Lee. Dan sekarang jelas sudah kenapa orang seperti Neji yang kaku ini begitu terlihat lembut kepada Sakura, teramat perhatian dan dibiarkan si merah muda untuk menyentuhnya.

Setelah kepergian para kunoichi, mereka pun membicarakan mengenai bala bantuan yang akan datang lusa. Tim yang akan dipimpin Shikamaru, bersama Chouji, Shino dan Kiba, juga dua orang ninja medis yang terpilih.

"Lusa, di pagi hari kita akan langsung menuju Sunagakure untuk melaksanakan misi utama kita. Lee dan Naruto, kalian berjaga di wilayah ini. Temujin-san, kau bisa beristirahat karena tadi baru saja kembali, sedangkan aku dan Sai akan berjaga di luar wilayah."

o

o

o

Bersambung

Terima Kasih atas dukungannya.


End file.
